Living In Paradise
by chocolatefrapp
Summary: ¡Tercera temporada! A Little More Personal, Behind Enemy Lines y ahora... ¡Living in Paradise! April, Liz, Summer y los Jonas Brothers van a tener más líos que nunca. Ya veremos qué pasa esta vez.
1. Vacaciones

**¡Hola de nuevo! sí, he vuelto con más líos. ¡Espero que no os aburráis de mí!  
Tendréis que tener paciencia porque ahora que soy una mujer ocupada (xD) subiré capítulo lo más a menudo que pueda.**

**No sé cuánto durará esta temporada, pero lo que sí es seguro es que definitivamente, será la última que escriba sobre April, Liz, Summer, Nick, Joe y Kevin. ¡Espero que os guste! **

_**Oh, y por si acaso os lo estáis preguntando, "Living in Paradise" es una canción de Elvis Costello.  
(Ya sabréis que "Behind Enemy Lines" es de Demi Lovato, y "A Little More Personal" es de Lindsay Lohan)**_

**Decidme qué os parece este primer capítulo en un review, twitter, etc. Have fun! :)**

**

* * *

**

**LIVING IN PARADISE**

**CAPÍTULO 1. VACACIONES**

_**-NARRA LIZ-**_

-Buenos días –susurró en voz baja Joe, directo a mi oído. Entreabrí los ojos con calma.

-Bue-buenos días –murmuré, al encontrármelo tan cerca. Podía ver cada una de sus pequeñas pecas esparcidas por su cara. Sonreía -¿qué pasa?

Su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más.

-Eres la última en despertarse, y yo debería estar abajo, acabando la de preparar la comida –respondió –; no me puedo creer que haya dejado a Kevin y a Summer a cargo.

De pronto, me sentía despejada del todo: ¡ese día celebrábamos el compromiso de April y Nick! La noche anterior, nos habíamos acostado tarde, hablando hasta la madrugada. Y sí, estábamos en casa de los Jonas, con sus padres y el resto de la familia incluidos.

-¿Por qué no me has despertado antes? –pregunté alarmada. Seguro que era la única que no estaba preparada para la comida familiar. Se oyeron unas risas desde la parte de abajo –¿ya está todo el mundo aquí?

-Tranquila, Galletita –dijo Joe, cogiéndome de la mano y sacándome de la cama –primero déjame que te dé tu primer beso del día.

Acto seguido, su mano fue a parar en mi cintura, apretándome contra sí con fuerza, juntando sus labios con los míos. El suelo se tambaleó (¿o eran mis piernas que se sentían débiles?), así que envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, para evitar caerme.

-Ejem, creo que podéis soltaros ya –espetó alguien desde la puerta. Ambos nos giramos para ver a Kevin, tras el cual estaba Summer, riéndose disimuladamente.

-Ah, ¡hola hermano! –respondió Joe, con demasiada ligereza y comodidad. Me aparté rápidamente de él, algo colorada; puede que a él no le importara que su hermano mayor nos pillara besándonos, pero a mí sí –. ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? Creía haberte encomendado una misión.

Kevin puso los ojos en blanco, aún divirtiéndose con toda la escena.

-La comida puede hacerse sola, Joe. Está en el horno, no hay más que hacer –respondió el mayor.

Joe le miró como si estuviera cometiendo sacrilegio o algo así, juraría que se iba a tirar contra él y le iba a obligar a retirar sus palabras.

-¿Lo has dejado encendido? –preguntó Joseph, escandalizado.

Inmediatamente, salió de la habitación casi corriendo, supuse que hacia la cocina. Me quedé parada durante un segundo, para empezar a reírme después.

-Buenos días a los dos –saludé por fin a la parejita. Kevin y Sum me sonrieron.

-Buenos días, dormilona –dijo Summer –. Quizá deberías empezar a vestirte, no creo que la comida tarde mucho en hacerse.

-¿Está todo el mundo abajo? –pregunté de nuevo, más nerviosa que antes. Ellos simplemente asintieron, como dejándolo en suspense. Luego, salieron de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Mientras descolgaba el vestido que iba a ponerme, no pude evitar pensar en que esa iba a ser nuestra primera comida familiar. Me preguntaba si April estaría ya abajo.

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

La mañana estaba siendo… interesante.

-Entonces, ¿crees que podría funcionar? –insistió Nick a su padre, con la mirada brillante. Llevaba toda la mañana con la guitarra en la mano, enseñándole a todo aquel que mostrara un poco de interés su última canción, recién salida del horno.

El señor Jonas me miró de soslayo, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sí, Nicholas, está muy bien –luego añadió en voz baja –: pero creo que deberías hacerle más caso a tu prometida.

A continuación, me guiñó un ojo y salió en dirección al salón, con el resto de la familia. Nick se giró para mirarme, con expresión de disculpa.

-¿Te estás aburriendo? –preguntó, acercándose rápidamente, colgándose la guitarra a la espalda en un gesto matador. Aún no me podía creer que ese hombre fuera a ser mi marido.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Me parece fascinante con qué insistencia tocas esa canción una y otra vez –contesté, cogiéndole de la mano y mirándole a los ojos, con una expresión divertida. Él bajó la cabeza, algo avergonzado.

-Lo siento, April.

-¡No tienes que disculparte! –aseguré, obligándole a mirarme –pero hoy es tu día libre, deberías estar espachurrado en el sofá sin hacer nada, viendo la tele y besándome.

Nick se rió ligeramente.

-Ya sabes que yo no soy así –contestó. Esbocé una sonrisa más amplia aún.

-Y por eso te quiero tanto –respondí. Nick pareció animarse más.

-Ya sé qué haremos: después de comer, nos iremos a mi habitación, nos acostaremos en la cama y no haremos nada hasta que sea la hora de cenar. Entonces, te llevaré a algún sitio bonito.

-Me parece bien la primera parte, pero no la segunda –le dije –no sé si me apetece salir hoy. Al fin y al cabo, es un día para estar con la familia, ¿no?

-Entonces, ¿qué te apetece hacer? –preguntó. Alcé la ceja, mordiéndome la lengua para no soltar alguna bestialidad. Nick se empezó a reír a carcajadas.

-Ya sé lo que estás pensando… -empecé a ponerme colorada –pero creía que eso lo reservaríamos para la noche.

Intenté componerme como pude.

-Pueeees… no me importaría que fuera antes… y después –balbuceé. Inconscientemente, empecé a jugar con mi anillo de compromiso, que brillaba ya perpetuamente en mi dedo anular.

-¿Te das cuenta de que dentro de poco podremos hacerlo a todas horas? –susurró él. Di gracias a que el estudio estaba insonorizado.

-Eh, sí –contesté, muerta de la vergüenza –pero lo dices como si ahora no lo hiciéramos cada vez que queremos.

Básicamente, habíamos "celebrado" nuestro compromiso muchas y variadas veces. No hacía falta entrar en detalles… ¿o sí?

-Ah claro. Pero siempre está el problema de la _privacidad_ –contestó Nick –cuando seas mi esposa, no tendremos que ir a escondidas a mi habitación, o a la buhardilla.

-O a tu coche, o a mi casa, o incluso a la piscina –proseguí con la lista. Ahora el que se puso colorado fue él.

-Sí bueno… que las cosas serán diferentes –respondió, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos y dándome un tierno beso.

De pronto, caí en la cuenta de que en esa comida familiar lo que se pretendía era asentar nuestro compromiso, como una especie de "hola mundo, Nick y April se casan". Incluso lo publicarían en la página oficial. Mis piernas empezaron a temblar, haciendo que Nick se diera cuenta.

-¿Estás nerviosa? –preguntó, mirándome emocionado.

-Estoy… histérica. ¿Sabes qué pasará cuando todas tus fans sepan que nos vamos a casar? Aparecerán en tropel delante de mi casa, con ametralladoras y granadas de mano –respondí mientras que él se empezaba a reír.

-No harán eso –me dijo, acariciándome la cara con delicadeza, como intentando calmarme. Se quedó callado un segundo –bueno, quizá si que lleven alguna jabalina.

Me aparté de él rápidamente, mirándole acusadora.

-¿Ves? –exclamé alarmada y más asustada que antes –quizá no deberíamos decir nada hasta que nos mudemos juntos… y tengamos a Big Rob para protegernos.

Nick soltó unas carcajadas, pletórico.

-Todo va a ir bien, April –respondió –. Ellas saben cuánto te quiero y lo importante que eres para mí, así que no te va a pasar nada.

Eso esperaba.

Si el resto de fans era como yo (antes de conocer a Nick), estaba segura de que más de una querría matarme después de enterarse de la noticia. Que tu ídolo (y amor platónico) se case o salga con otra, duele.

-Creo que deberíamos ir ya al comedor, con el resto de la familia, ¿no crees? –pregunté, intentando apartar la imagen de un ejército de chicas cabreadas atacándome.

Nick asintió quedamente, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos y tirando hacia fuera del estudio.

Los abuelos habían venido de Texas especialmente para la comida, Maya estaba pululando con su nuevo novio al que había conocido en la universidad; Frankie jugaba un videojuego con Liz, mientras que Joe animaba a su novia, que iba perdiendo; Kevin y Summer ayudaban a Denise a poner la mesa, mientras que el Señor Jonas hablaba con el tío Josh y su mujer. Sí, estaban todos allí.

En cuanto Nick y yo pusimos un pie en el salón, se nos quedaron mirando. Denise se detuvo y cogió una copa de champán, alzándola en alto:

-¡Por mi precioso hijo Nicholas y su futura mujer, April!

Todos parecían tener una copa a mano, porque se unieron a su brindis y repitieron sus palabras, para beber un trago después. Me giré para mirar a Nick con los ojos vidriosos.

-Te quiero –susurró él, dándome un beso breve en los labios y apretándome contra sí.

Podía sentir la mirada de todos en nosotros, pero tampoco me importaba mucho. Ellos iban a ser mi familia a partir de ese momento. La mejor familia a la que se puede pertenecer.

-Poneos ahí un momento –nos indicó Kevin –quiero hacer una foto para la posteridad.

-Y para la página web –añadí yo entre dientes. Él se rió ligeramente, mientras que yo me agarraba aún más a Nicholas.

-April está asustada por la reacción de nuestras fans al saber que nos vamos a casar –dijo mi prometido con tono de burla (qué bien sonaba).

-No te preocupes, querida –me dijo la abuela Jonas –; seguro que te quieren tanto como te queremos nosotros.

Le dirigí una sonrisa sincera, agradeciéndole sus palabras.

-Venga, Nicholas, sonríe un poco, que es el día de tu compromiso –insistió Kevin, aún intentando hacer la foto.

En vez de sonreír, Nick me envolvió con su brazo y me miró con cariño. Alcé la vista para mirarle también.

Los flashes empezaron a dispararse. Pensaba que sólo había una cámara, pero al parecer, todos querían inmortalizar el momento.

-¡Vamos a comer! –anunció Joe, como cocinero que era. Apareció con una bandeja llena de a saber qué cosa deliciosa había cocinado.

Todos empezaron a murmurar, impacientes por probar la comida que Joe tanto se había esmerado en preparar. Liz salió corriendo de la sala, mientras que Kevin seguía trasteando en su móvil, supuse que subiendo la foto a la web. Sin embargo, antes de que yo pudiera dirigirme a la mesa con el resto de la gente, Nick tiró de mí hacia él.

-¿Adónde vas? –preguntó en voz baja. Le miré confundida.

-A la mesa, a comer –contesté, como si fuera obvio. Él sacudió la cabeza.

-Nosotros no vamos a comer aquí –dijo él. Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Cómo que no? Nicholas, tu hermano ha hecho algo delicioso, lo huelo desde aquí –respondí. Volvió a sacudir la cabeza.

-Tenemos un avión que coger –me dijo. Ahora sí que estaba completamente perdida.

-¿Un avión…? –balbuceé. Nick se acercó a mi oído, para susurrar algo.

-Nos vamos a Nueva York. Una semana tú y yo, solos. Aún tenemos pendiente ese viaje a solas.

Nueva York. Con Nick. Sentí que me iba a desmayar.

-¿Bromeas? –pregunté, cada vez más emocionada. Él sacudió la cabeza.

-Claro que no –metió la mano en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, sacando dos billetes de avión en primera clase. Solté un gritito, alarmando a toda la sala.

-¡Estás loco! –me colgué de su cuello, apartándome sólo un segundo para mirarle a la cara –pero te quiero. Te quiero, Nicholas Jonas.

Le di un beso largo en los labios, olvidándome de que estábamos con más gente.

-Ejem… esto… creo que deberíais iros ya o perderéis el avión –carraspeó Liz, que había vuelto junto a nosotros. Llevaba una maleta en la mano, que me tendió. La miré sorprendida.

-¿Tú lo sabías? –pregunté. Ella sonrió.

-Lo sabíamos todos, April –intervino el señor Jonas. Todos se rieron en voz baja, incluido Nick.

Me hice la ofendida.

-¡¿Y nadie me había dicho nada? –exclamé. Las carcajadas se intensificaron.

-¡Sorpresa! –gritó Kevin, como si acabara de descubrir el pastel de una fiesta de cumpleaños.

-La verdad es que Liz tiene razón –añadió Nick –deberíamos irnos ya o perderemos el avión.

La familia entera en masa vino para darnos abrazos de despedida, antes de acompañarnos hasta la puerta, donde un coche esperaba para llevarnos al aeropuerto.

Como siempre, los paparazzi estaban a la salida de la casa, aguardando pacientemente para empezar a disparar sus flashes. Pero me dio igual, porque una sonrisa enorme se había dibujado en mi cara y estaba segura de que no se borraría nunca.

Iba a estar casada con Nick, el hombre más perfecto del mundo. Si eso no hacía que me sonrisa durara, no sabía qué podía hacerlo.

-Cuando lleguemos a Nueva York, te daré el regalo que te mereces por hacer todo esto –le dije a Nick, esbozando una sonrisa pícara. Él me miró fijamente, como asustado por lo que podía estar pensando.

Y debía estarlo.

_**-NARRA JOE-**_

¿Nadie pensaba que Nick y April eran un poco jóvenes para casarse? Al parecer, no.

La familia entera comía tranquilamente, soltando de vez en cuando comentarios sobre lo buena que estaba mi comida. Me sentía orgulloso… y pletórico. Tenía a Galletita a mi lado, a mis hermanos contentos. Por fin todo se había arreglado y no podía ser más feliz. Entonces, ¿por qué dos ideas no podían desaparecer de mi mente?

La primera, ¿por qué mis padres no se habían escandalizado cuando mi hermano de 18 años les había dicho que se iba a casar? Y la segunda, ¿cuánto tiempo estarían los Jonas Brothers sin sacar otro disco? Tenía que hablar con Kevin en cuanto pudiera.

-Entonces, ¿qué vais a hacer por vacaciones? –preguntó mi padre, mirándonos a mi hermano y a mí. Kevin bebió un poco de agua antes de contestar.

-Summer y yo vamos a ir a París dos semanas –contestó, cogiendo de la mano a su novia. Ella sonrió.

-¡Me muero de ganas! –exclamó la rubia, mirando con ojos tiernos a mi hermano.

Liz se movió en su silla, como incómoda.

-¡Qué bien! No sabía que os ibais… ni que teníais vacaciones –replicó.

Galleta me miró por el rabillo del ojo, al parecer confusa porque yo no le había propuesto hacer ningún viaje. Pero es que era una sorpresa.

-Sí… eh, tenemos un mes libre. Bueno, en realidad está todo en el aire a partir de ahora –respondió Kevin. Me quedé callado, mientras que a Liz parecía que le fuera a dar un pasmo nervioso.

-¿Quieres decir que no tenéis planes… como grupo? –preguntó, con terror en la voz.

Mi padre, como siempre, apareció para apaciguar el ambiente.

-Ya se verá –respondió –. Con la boda de Nicholas, y el difícil proceso de separación de Disney… va a ser complicado.

-¿Vais a separaros de Disney? –insistió Galleta, asombrada. Me miró con reproche – ¿por qué no me cuentas nada, Joseph? Se supone que una de las ventajas de salir con un miembro de mi grupo favorito es que las noticias me lleguen antes.

Sonreí, algo agobiado.

-Es que no hay nada seguro, Liz. Por eso no quería decir algo y luego meter la pata –respondí.

Ella asintió brevemente, para luego seguir con su plato. Un silencio incómodo recorrió la mesa.

-¿Vosotros dónde vais a ir, Joseph? –preguntó mi madre. Le lancé una mirada alarmada.

-Eh… no sé si nos iremos –contesté. Miré por el rabillo del ojo a Galleta, que intentaba parecer serena.

Estaba seguro de que mil ideas descabelladas le estaban pasando por la cabeza, pero no podía revelarle el secreto… aún.

El resto de la comida transcurrió sin sobresaltos, a pesar de un poco de incomodidad por el tema peliagudo que acabábamos de tratar. Después, Kevin se excusó diciendo que tenía que acompañar a Summer a su casa, pero yo sabía que iban a disfrutar de su intimidad.

Después de ayudar a recoger la mesa, Liz me pidió en susurros que la llevara a su casa. Estaba molesta, y yo lo sabía, así que no me negué.

-Ahora vuelvo –le dije a mi madre. Ella asintió, como si sospechara lo que estaba pasando.

Liz estuvo callada durante el viaje hasta su casa, y eso que lo hicimos andando. Las chicas seguían viviendo a unas calles de distancia de la nuestra, y aún seguíamos escapándonos allí siempre que podíamos.

-Galleta, ¿qué te pasa? –le pregunté por fin, cuando llegamos a la verja de entrada. Ella giró la cara, colorada.

-No me pasa nada, Joe –respondió. Estaba claro que mentía.

Le cogí de la mano, intentando hacer que me mirara a la cara. Alzó por fin sus ojos, con timidez. No estaba enfadada… sino dolida.

-¿Estás molesta porque no te he contado nada de nuestro descanso como grupo? –insistí. Ella bajó la cabeza.

-Un poco –murmuró.

-Liz… es que no hay nada seguro, y no quería alarmarte. Ya tenemos suficientes con las fans fatalistas diciendo que el grupo se ha acabado, y con la prensa y sitios de cotilleo diciendo que ese chico nuevo va a robarnos la fama.

El nuevo chico de moda estaba arrasando con su pelo y sus canciones. Pero no era competencia para nosotros.

-No me importa, Joe. Se supone que soy tu novia, y que deberías contarme las cosas que te preocupan –dijo. Galleta cada vez estaba más segura de sí misma cuando estaba conmigo, sin perder ese toque de inocencia que me volvía loco.

-Nunca… nunca antes he tenido que hacerlo, y ahora se me hace extraño –confesé –. Nunca había tenido una novia real así que estoy acostumbrado a hablar las cosas con mis hermanos o a guardármelas para mí. Perdóname, Liz.

Ella me miró fijamente.

-Está bien, no pasa nada, Joe –me dijo, sonriendo tímidamente –pero a partir de ahora quiero que recuerdes que tienes una novia verdadera a la que le puedes contar lo que quieras.

-¿Ah, sí? –bromeé – ¿dónde? Dile que venga esta noche a mi casa.

Liz se rió en voz baja, para luego darme un golpe, como si estuviera ofendida.

-¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? –preguntó, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de entrada de la casa. Yo la seguí.

-Coger un avión –dije como quien no quiere la cosa. Se giró de golpe.

-¿Cómo?

Sonreí, sacando del bolsillo de mi chaqueta dos billetes de avión para Tokio, su ciudad favorita. Ella los miró, en shock aún. Una sonrisa invadió su cara; estaba exultante.

-¿Nos vamos a Tokio? –preguntó, conteniendo un gritito. Asentí -¡estás loco! ¡Joe, siempre he soñado con ir a Tokio! ¿Cómo… cómo lo sabías?

-Bueno, cierto pajarito me lo dijo –respondí, recordando como April me lo había contado cuando les expresé a ella y a Nicholas que no tenía ni idea de dónde llevar a Galleta por vacaciones.

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, Joe! –gritó ella, empezando a dar saltitos alrededor mío, colgándose de mi cuello y cubriéndome la cara de besos.

-¡Si lo sé te lo digo antes! –dije, más que complacido por su reacción. Liz se rió.

-Nos lo vamos a pasar genial, ya verás. Hay tantas cosas que tenemos que ver…

La rodeé con mis brazos y le di un beso largo en los labios, contento por haberla hecho feliz. Galleta era ahora mi mundo, y debía empezar a comportarme como tal.

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

La llegada al aeropuerto fue… demasiado. La gente ya estaba estresada incluso allí, abriéndose paso a empujones para poder llegar a la salida, arrastrando maletas pesadas o simplemente pequeños maletines. Nueva York era alucinante, y sólo estaba en el aeropuerto.

-El coche nos espera en la puerta –dijo Nick, cogiéndome de la mano. Un hombre se encargaba de llevar nuestras maletas detrás de nosotros.

Y, como siempre, los inevitables paparazzi esperaban en la entrada, disparando los flashes para capturar el momento en el que "la pareja feliz llegaba a la ciudad que nunca duerme".

-¿No ha venido Big Rob con nosotros? –pregunté, extrañándome de que no lleváramos seguridad. Nick negó con la cabeza.

-Somos unos simples turistas en Nueva York, eso es todo –respondió, sin soltarme la mano ni siquiera en el coche. Sonreí, pegando mi nariz a la ventanilla y actuando como cualquier persona que está por primera vez en una ciudad nueva.

Nick sonreía ante mis comentarios y me aseguró que no nos iríamos hasta que me hubiera enseñado todos y cada uno de los rincones del lugar.

Éramos turistas "normales" que habían alquilado un ático de lujo con vistas a Central Park. Me giré a mirarle, asombrada, cuando el coche paró delante del edificio más exquisito que había visto nunca.

-¿No vamos al Trump, como siempre? –pregunté, recordando que ese era su hotel favorito en la ciudad. Él negó con la cabeza.

-Aquí tendremos la privacidad que nos merecemos –contestó, arrastrándome dentro del bonito hall.

El portero (bastante joven, en realidad) nos acompañó hasta la puerta del ascensor y nos explicó que para llegar a nuestro piso teníamos que utilizar una llave especial.

Todo era demasiado para mí, así que desconecté y me centré en observar todo con curiosidad, boquiabierta. Intenté calcular mentalmente cuánto debía de costar alojarse en aquel sitio durante un mes (el tiempo que íbamos a estar allí), pero tanto cero me mareó y decidí dejarlo.

Un mes en Nueva York, mi ciudad favorita, con Nick, mi chico favorito, mi prometido.

_Mi prometido_, ¡qué bien sonaba!

-¡Bienvenida a nuestro nuevo hogar! –me dijo Nicholas cuando llegamos al ático. Le miré confusa.

-Quieres decir nuestro hogar durante el siguiente mes, ¿no?

Él sonrió, pasando sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-Nuestro hogar neoyorquino –susurró –es nuestro. Lo he comprado.

_Espera un momento mientras me desmayo._


	2. Los Viajes de Jonas

**¡Hola! siento haber tardado tanto. Días locos han pasado.**

**¡Espero que os guste!**

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 2 – LOS VIAJES DE JONAS**

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

No sé en qué momento me quedé dormida, pero nunca me lo iba a perdonar. ¡Estaba en Nueva York y, en vez de salir a recorrer la ciudad, me iba a dormir! Podría abofetearme.

Sin embargo, antes de abrir los ojos me acordé de que mi prometido debía estar a mi lado, durmiendo. Sonreí, dándome la vuelta para pasar mi brazo alrededor suyo… dándome de frente con el frío colchón. Nick no estaba.

Abrí los ojos, extrañada. Seguramente estaba en el baño o quién sabe, pero ¿se había ido sin decir nada? ¡Ah, claro! La socorrida nota descansaba sobre la blanca almohada:

"_He salido pronto, no quería despertarte. Tengo una reunión importante con cierto productor, pero estaré libre a la hora de comer… te lo compensaré. Te quiero –Nick"_

¿Debía enfadarme? Al fin y al cabo, estábamos allí de vacaciones. Pero supuse que Nick no podía dejar de trabajar ni siquiera en vacaciones. Decidí no darle importancia y esperar a que mi prometido estuviera libre para que pudiera enseñarme la ciudad. Habría salido yo sola, pero quería que fuera más especial yendo con él.

Salté de la cama y corrí al flamante baño, grande y luminoso, con una ducha que, estaba segura me transportaría al cielo con sus múltiples chorros a presión y opción de vapor. Lo más seguro era que acabara tan relajada que tendría que volverme a ir a dormir

_**-NARRA LIZ-**_

-Galleta, despierta –dijo una voz, zarandeándome. Abrí los ojos perezosamente.

Joe me miraba desde el asiento contiguo al mío, con una sonrisa en la cara. Miré a mi alrededor, un poco perdida. De pronto caí en dónde estaba: en un avión de camino a Tokio, con Joe. Sonreí.

-Buenos días –murmuré. Era el primer viaje que hacíamos solos, sin que nadie nos acompañara. Y, a pesar de estar juntos desde hacía bastante tiempo, aún no me había acostumbrado a que su cara fuera la primera que veía cada día –¿ya hemos llegado?

-Aún no –contestó él, conteniendo un bostezo.

-¿No has dormido? –le pregunté escandalizada. El vuelo era de más de 12 horas y era imposible que se las hubiera pasado sin hacer nada.

-A ratos –dijo. A pesar de todo, parecía tener la misma energía de siempre. Luego, se acurrucó en su asiento teatralmente, y miró a su alrededor asustado –. Esto está lleno de fans.

A continuación, sacó sus ray-ban azules del bolsillo y se las puso, tratando de ir de incógnito. Yo me reí a carcajadas, por lo exagerado que era a veces.

-Joseph, todos están dormidos –susurré. Era cierto; las luces de la cabina estaban apagadas y casi todos los pasajeros estaban tapados con sus mantas hasta las orejas.

-Eso es ahora –murmuró –han venido por lo menos 10 chicas diferentes a pedirme una foto. Tienes suerte que no te hayan visto a ti.

-¿Por qué? –pregunté alarmada. Ya me veía en las fotos: "la novia de Joe babea cuando duerme" o algo así.

-Pues porque yo mismo me he encargado de taparte la cara –dijo con suficiencia. No pude evitarlo, y le di un beso, demasiado breve.

-Gracias –dije, sonriendo cuando me aparté.

-Sí, sí… nada de gracias y vuelve aquí –murmuró obligándome a volver a besarle.

Como si fuera necesario… no hacía falta que me obligara, le habría estado besando siempre, pero no quería que se me conociera como "la novia lapa".

Creo que nos habríamos pasado el resto del viaje besándonos y abrazándonos, pero una de las azafatas vino a interrumpirnos.

-Perdonen, -dijo ella, carraspeando en voz alta. Joe alzó la vista, mientras que yo la bajaba avergonzada –unas señoritas de la otra cabina me han pedido que le traiga esto, señor Jonas.

Contuve como pude la risa, mientras que Joe me lanzaba una mirada fulminante. Luego, todo sonrisas, alargó la mano para coger el papel que le tendía la azafata.

-¿Y bien? –murmuré –¿qué dice?

-Quieren que abandone a mi novia y me vaya con ellas a recorrer el lado salvaje de Tokio –dijo mientras leía el papel. Alarmada, se lo arranqué de las manos para leerlo personalmente.

-¡Joseph! –exclamé, quizá demasiado alto –¡no pone nada de eso!

Él empezó a reírse. En vez de la terrible propuesta que él había inventado, en el papel simplemente ponía "Joe, estamos muy contentas de que tengas una novia normal. Por favor, no la dejes. PD: si la dejas, que sea por una de nosotras"

-¡Oh, que majas! –murmuré, con voz tierna.

-Nada de eso –contestó él, aún conteniéndose la risa -¿cómo se atreven a llamarte normal? ¡viven en una farsa! –empezó a alzar la voz, mientras que yo trataba por todos los medios de callarle -¿normal, dicen? Eso es porque no saben que eres una galleta.

No pude evitarlo, empecé a reírme histéricamente. Hasta algunos pasajeros que dormían abrieron los ojos. Joe se disculpó por mí, dando como excusa que me estaba medicando y que le tenía pánico a los aviones. Todos parecieron calmarse.

-¿Por qué les dices eso, Joe? –dije cuando me calmé. Él se rió disimuladamente.

-Era la única forma de que te dejaran en paz –se encogió de hombros. Luego, pasó su brazo alrededor mío, acercándome hacia sí. Los asientos en los que estábamos eran anchos, así que casi podía extender por completo mis piernas.

-Joe… -murmuré, indecisa –gracias por esto.

-Gracias a ti –dijo. Le miré confundida –gracias por venir conmigo. No tendría gracia su tuviera que ir solo.

_**-NARRA KEVIN-**_

Con todos fuera de la casa señorial, Summer y yo podíamos estar solos sin nadie que nos molestara, al menos hasta al día siguiente, que era cuando teníamos que coger el avión hasta París. Mis padres y Frankie había ido a Texas otra vez, dejándonos la casa para nosotros, sin ni siquiera darnos una condición o pautas de comportamiento. Y me parecía bien, porque si no, me habría sentido culpable después de hacer lo que acababa de hacer.

-No hay nada mejor que una ducha después del ejercicio –exclamó Summer, saliendo de mi cuarto de baño, con sólo una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo. Luego me sonrió ampliamente –creo que te toca a ti.

-No entiendo por qué no me has dejado que me duchara contigo. Habríamos ahorrado bastante agua –contesté, intentando ser gracioso. Ella soltó unas carcajadas, mientras se secaba cuidadosamente. Era imposible apartar la vista de ella.

-Porque ya has tenido suficiente antes –respondió Summer, guiñándome el ojo. Ahora era cuando alcanzaba la crema hidratante y empezaba a extenderla por todo su cuerpo.

-¿Por qué haces eso cuando estoy presente? Sabes que me vuelve loco –le dije, conteniéndome para no levantarme y lanzarla sobre la cama sin ningún pudor. Sum soltó una carcajada, para luego sacarme la lengua y volver a meterse en el baño, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Así mejor? –exclamó, sin abrir. Me acerqué rápidamente.

-¿Cómo se supone que me tengo que duchar yo? –le dije, divertido. Abrió la puerta, sólo lo suficiente como para sacar su pierna perfecta y contonearla delante de mis narices, como en esas películas románticas.

-Tú me has pedido que me alejara de tu vista, querido amigo –canturreó, sin dejar de mover la pierna.

-Te encanta hacerme sufrir, ¿verdad?

Su risa repiqueteó como la de un pajarito, demasiado graciosa. Era una de las cosas que más me gustaba de ella.

-Sólo un poco –abrió por fin, llevando simplemente mi camiseta.

-No respondo de mis actos –fue lo último que dije antes de lanzarme a por ella, mientras que Summer intentaba zafarse sin éxito.

_**-NARRA APRIL-**_

No me lo esperaba, eso es verdad.

A mediodía, cuando yo ya estaba completamente vestida y preparada para salir a patear la ciudad, Nick me llamó por teléfono.

-¡Por fin! –contesté yo, emocionada –¿te queda mucho para llegar? Me muero de ganas de que salgamos a ver la ciudad, he marcado en el mapa todos los sitios a los que quiero ir…

Pero él me cortó.

-Hola, eh… quería pedirte disculpas. No voy a poder estar hoy contigo, April –me dijo, en voz baja. Supuse que estaba con alguien más, quizá algún ejecutivo o productor o a saber quién.

-Pero, Nick… creía que… creía que íbamos a comer juntos y a hacer turismo –respondí, contrariada.

-Lo siento mucho, de verdad. Es que la reunión se ha alargado y me han pedido que les acompañe esta tarde a conocer a otro miembro de la productora… es importante, April.

Por su voz, supe que estaba en una situación comprometida. Si iba a casarme con alguien tan ocupado como él, debía ser comprensiva, ¿no? Dejé escapar un suspiro.

-Está bien –cedí, intentando sonar no demasiado decepcionada –pero esta noche te quiero en casa para cenar, ¿vale? Voy a preparar algo especial, ya que no hemos podido tener el día que esperábamos.

-Por supuesto –luego añadió en voz baja –muchas gracias por entenderlo, April. Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero –contesté, sin darme tiempo a que Nick lo escuchara. Él ya había colgado.

Me senté un segundo en el borde del sofá, pensando en el asunto. No debía estar triste… ¿verdad? Él era un chico ocupado, siempre lo había sido. Pero, era normal que estuviera decepcionada. Se suponía que estábamos de vacaciones.

Aunque, quizá era sólo cosa de un día. Intenté animarme.

-¡Mañana todo irá perfectamente! –exclamé para mí misma.

De un salto, me levanté y me acerqué al enorme ventanal que daba directamente a Central Park. La gente se veía como hormiguitas correteando por las ajetreadas calles de Manhattan, al igual que los taxis, coches oscuros y largas limusinas que se paseaban por allí. La ciudad era tan perfecta… y yo me la estaba perdiendo.

Decidí que tenía que salir a la calle, por lo menos un momento. Si le había prometido a Nicholas una cena, debía ir a comprar algo de comida, porque la nevera estaba más bien vacía. La cuestión era, ¿dónde había un supermercado cerca?

De repente, me acordé del simpático portero que nos había recibido la noche anterior, así que cogí las llaves de la casa y mi bolso y bajé en el ascensor hasta la planta baja. Me alegré de ver al joven chico allí sentado, hojeando una revista.

-Eh… ¡hola! –me acerqué a él, mientras que él sonreía brevemente. Seguramente pensaba que era un poco rara, eso estaba claro –me preguntaba… esto… ¿hay algún supermercado cerca?

-Sí, claro, señorita –me pareció gracioso que me llamara así. Al fin y al cabo, no parecía mucho más mayor que yo –hay uno bastante decente en la séptima con la 11th.

Le miré completamente perdida.

-¿Perdona? –pregunté. El chico dejó escapar unas carcajadas.

-No eres de aquí, ¿verdad?

-¿Tan obvio es? –contesté, ruborizándome. Él me miró fijamente, con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Un poco –se rió entre dientes, pasándose la mano por su pelo rubio oscuro. Nunca había visto a un rubio con los ojos marrones.

Un hombre mayor entró en el hall, vestido con el mismo uniforme que él. Supuse que era el otro portero.

-Daniel, ya puedes irte con tu nueva novia –le dijo el hombre, mirándome de reojo. Me puse nerviosa.

-Oh, no… no, no, no. Yo soy April… estoy en el ático, con el señor Jonas –aclaré. El hombre pareció darse cuenta de su error.

-Oh, vaya. Lo siento, señorita. ¿Desea algo? –preguntó. Negué con la cabeza.

-Ya me encargo yo, Clyde –le dijo Daniel al portero mayor –. Sólo entretenla mientras me cambio, ¿vale?

-No hace falta que me acompañes, de verdad. Estoy segura de que lo encontraré yo sola –respondí, mientras que Dan se alejaba al que supongo era su vestuario. Él simplemente se giró y me sonrió brevemente.

-Me encantaría verte intentarlo –respondió. Entrecerré los ojos. ¿Tan perdida se me veía?

Cuando Dan desapareció y Clyde ocupó su puesto, con la vista fija en mí para que no me fuera (tal y como le había dicho su pequeño amigo), tomé una decisión.

-Ehm… oiga, Clyde. Cuando su amigo salga, dígale que muchas gracias por su ayuda.

Y empecé a caminar hacia fuera del edificio. ¿Quién había dicho que no era capaz de hacerlo? Yo podía encontrar un estúpido supermercado sin que nadie me tuviera que guiar, ¿verdad?

Pero, desde luego, alguien tenía razón. Pronto me encontré perdida, mirando a todas partes. ¿Por qué no señalizaban las calles? ¿Por qué todo el mundo iba tan deprisa? Y, sobretodo, ¿por qué la gente era tan maleducada?

Llegué a la esquina y me quedé parada. ¿Estaba ya en la séptima?

¿Dónde estaba? Y, ¿por qué hacía tanto calor?

Inmediatamente escuché unas carcajadas detrás de mí.

-Te dije que no llegarías muy lejos –dijo Daniel. Llevaba una camiseta de manga corta de color negra, con unos vaqueros no demasiado ceñidos y unas botas de motero. Vaya, sí que era un cambio en comparación con el uniforme de portero.

Le miré, molesta.

-Estoy en ello –respondí, intentando mantener mi dignidad.

-No parece que vayas muy bien. La séptima está en dirección contraria –me dijo. _Mierda_.

Sin decir nada, empecé a andar hacia la otra parte, rezando para que esta vez fuera la buena. Tenía que llegar a ese supermercado por mí misma aunque eso me llevara toda la tarde. Dan rápidamente me alcanzó, colocándose a mi lado.

-¿De verdad no me vas a dejar que te acompañe? Llegarás antes –dijo.

-No te conozco –respondí, recordando que estaba vagando por ahí con un casi desconocido.

Dan se paró de golpe, extendiendo su mano para que se la estrechara.

-Me llamo Daniel Rottwood, pero puedes llamarme Dan –sonrió, no sólo con los labios, sino con los ojos también.

Me di cuenta de que aún esperaba a que le estrechara la mano.

-Yo soy April… llámame señorita April –le dije, intentando bromear. Él se rió.

Dan era zurdo, así que me había extendido su mano izquierda. Cuando estrechamos manos él cogió mi mano izquierda, dando a parar con el pedrusco enorme de mi anillo de compromiso. Algo parado, me hizo girarla para poder admirar el diamante.

-Vaya –dejó escapar un silbidito –menuda piedra. ¿Cómo puedes siquiera mover la mano?

Bajé el brazo, incómoda por la atención. Él pareció darse cuenta, así que intentó disculparse.

-No te lo tomes a mal pero, ¿cuántos años tienes? –preguntó.

-Eh, dieciocho –respondí –¿y tú?

-Veintidós –me miró fijamente –¿no eres un poco joven para estar comprometida? ¿O es que el anillo es de mentira?

-No es de mentira –murmuré.

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué querrías estar casada a los dieciocho?

Sin darme cuenta, habíamos empezado a andar. Yo me limitaba a seguirle a él, desde luego. No me atrevería a caminar por allí sola.

-Porque he encontrado a la persona con la que quiero estar el resto de mi vida –respondí, sin importarme que sonara un poco cursi. Era la verdad.

Daniel me miró con atención, como si intentara descifrar algo en mi expresión, como si esperara ver una muestra de duda o algo así.

-¿Estamos hablando de Nick Jonas? ¿Por eso vivís juntos?

-¿Eres un periodista del corazón? –respondí, harta de tanta pregunta.

Para entonces, habíamos llegado al supermercado, que era tan espectacular como me había dicho Dan. Le eché una mirada perspicaz.

-Vaya, ya hemos llegado. Gracias por acompañarme. ¡Hasta luego! –corrí hacia dentro del establecimiento, dejándole detrás y rezando para que no me siguiera.

Y, por suerte para mí, no lo hizo.

_**-NARRA LIZ-**_

Llegamos a Tokio después de interminables horas de vuelo, aunque tampoco podía quejarme, ya que en algún momento me quedé dormida en brazos de Joe. Fue él el que me despertó sutilmente con un beso sobre mi nariz.

-El coche nos espera en la puerta de salida.

Y así era. Pero no, no era en un hotel de lujo, como había pensado, si no en uno bastante modesto. Miré a Joe, algo adormilada aún.

-¿Nos hemos equivocado de sitio? –pregunté. Él también parecía extrañado.

-Creo que sí. Disculpe, ¿es esta la dirección correcta? –le dijo al conductor. Suerte para él que hablaba inglés.

El conductor asintió, bajando rápidamente para sacar nuestras maletas del maletero. Joe me miró horrorizado.

-Debe de haber un error –murmuró.

Bajamos del coche aún en estado de trance, cuando nos dimos cuenta de que era una calle bastante… mala. Un grupo de chicas se paseaba por allí, ligeritas de ropa. Incluso vimos a una de ellas meterse en nuestro hotel con un japonés de aspecto viejo. Estábamos en un burdel.

-Hasta aquí hemos llegado. Muchas gracias por su confianza –nos dijo el conductor, dejándonos las maletas a los pies, haciendo una mini reverencia y subiéndose de nuevo al coche. Joe se acercó corriendo y golpeó la ventanilla.

-Esto no es posible. ¡Yo había hecho una reserva en el Palace! –le gritó Joe al conductor, de manera desesperada. Yo me mantuve a unos pasos de distancia, inspeccionando el lugar con curiosidad, divertida por la situación. Se me había pasado el sueño de golpe.

-Lo siento, señor. El Palace está cerrado hasta el 2012 por obras. Este hotel es el único con habitaciones libres en este momento –respondió el conductor, antes de pisar el acelerador y salir de allí demasiado deprisa.

Joe se quedó allí parado, quizá aún en shock. Rápidamente , una _señorita de la calle_ se acercó a nosotros. Bueno, más bien a él. Luego, dijo algo el japonés; algo que, estaba segura no era muy apropiado. Joe la miró extrañado.

-¿Perdón? –preguntó él, confundido.

-¡Ah, sois Americanos! –respondió ella, con un fuerte acento. La miré con recelo mientras que ella posaba su blanca mano sobre el hombro de mi hombre –. Te decía, guapo, que quizá os apetecería a ti y a tu novia subir conmigo a una de las habitaciones, ¿no?

Empecé a reírme como una histérica, simplemente por la cara de espanto que Joe había puesto, además de por la situación tan ridícula en la que nos encontrábamos: en medio de la madrugada, tirados en una calle de mala muerte, frente a un hotel con pinta de picadero al que sólo iban prostitutas con sus clientes, en una ciudad que ninguno de los dos conocíamos.

-No, gracias –respondió Joe, lo más amable que pudo. La chica puso mala cara y se fue, indignada. Mi novio se giró para mirarme, mientras que yo intentaba calmarme –. Galletita, maletas, hotel, YA.

-¿De verdad quieres entrar ahí, Joseph? –le pregunté, conteniéndome la risa mientras que él cogía las maletas y caminaba rápidamente hacia la recepción del hotel, que simplemente consistía en un pequeño mostrador al lado de las escaleras.

-Hasta que encontremos otro sitio, esto es todo lo que hay –respondió en gritos.

Decidí que iba a dejar de reírme, porque Joe no parecía demasiado cómodo. Sin embargo, me lo estaba pasando en grande viendo al gran Joe Jonas en un hotel de mala muerte, algo que, estaba segura no hacía muy a menudo.

Después de pelear con el recepcionista, que no parecía entendernos demasiado bien, conseguimos que nos diera una llave de habitación, la número 10. Al parecer, no habían más libres.

-Parece ser que es hora punta para las _chicas de la calle_. ¡Qué éxito! –le susurré a Joe mientras subíamos por las escaleras hasta el quinto piso.

-No me lo puedo creer –murmuró Joe, exasperado. Ahora sí que no pude evitar reírme.

La habitación consistía en: dos camas individuales, un pequeño espejo que estaba encima de un escritorio destartalado, una silla, una lámpara de pie en la esquina del fondo y una puerta que conducía a un mini baño con sólo un retrete y una ducha de pie minúscula. Yo no tendría problemas para ducharme, pero estaba segura de que Joe tendría que hacerlo sentado.

Solté la maleta y recorrí la habitación con una sonrisa.

-¡Hogar, dulce hogar! –exclamé. Me estaba divirtiendo demasiado viendo a Joe en estado de shock.

-No te atrevas a tumbarte sobre la cama, Galleta. No sabes quién puede haber estado ahí.

Sonreí, acercándome a Joe para envolverlo con mis brazos.

-¿Dónde está tu sentido de la aventura, Joseph? –pregunté.

-Pero Liz, esto parece un puticlub –me reí entre dientes –. Sólo falta el ruidito de… -empezó a oírse una especie de gemido extraño, como el de un gato en celo. Joe se puso blanco –… ese ruido.

-Bueno, en algún sitio tendrán que trabajar esas pobres chicas, ¿no? –le dije, dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios, intentando que se relajara.

-Sí, claro… pero no sé, Liz. Yo quería llevarte al mejor hotel de Tokio, ¡y mira esto! –protestó él. Sonreí ampliamente.

-Contigo, este sitio es mejor que el Palace, el Ritz y el Hilton todos juntos.

Joe pareció tranquilo al fin, apretándome contra sí por la cintura y besándome con ternura.

-Entonces, ¡a la aventura! –exclamó, haciendo que ambos cayéramos sobre la cama.

Y no, no nos importaron los ruidos de fuera (quizá porque los que hicimos nosotros eran más fuertes aún). Pero, a lo que iba… esa pequeña habitación iba a ser mejor que cualquier suite imperial.

De eso estaba segura.

* * *

**Ohh, pobres chicos! sí bueno, no tanto! están en Tokio, ¿no? eso es lo que cuenta.**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? siento si es un poco corto... ¡más cosas por llegar!**

**Muchas gracias a las que comentáis por todas partes, ¡me alegráis siempre el día!**

**-Vicky.**


	3. Princesas, Cucarachas y Secretos

**No tengo perdón. Bueno, espero que sí :|  
****Siento haber tardado tanto en subir este capítulo... ¡pero espero que os guste! :)**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3 – PRINCESAS, CUCARACHAS Y SECRETOS**

_**-Narra Liz-**_

Después del extenuante esfuerzo físico, Joe y yo nos quedamos dormidos sobre una de las camas de nuestra destartalada habitación. Habría que intentar algo para que ambas camas quedaran juntas, de manera que pudiéramos tener suficiente espacio, porque en ese momento Joe estaba aplastándome con su peso. ¿Cuánto músculo había ganado en los últimos meses? De verdad que cada día estaba más grande. Y yo más pequeña.

Abrí los ojos y empecé a mirar cada centímetro de su espalda desnuda, mientras que su cabeza descansaba sobre mi pecho. Tenía el pelo revuelto, y, aunque se lo había cortado, aún me gustaba alborotárselo con mis dedos. Dormía tan profundamente que sólo le faltaba roncar.

Y, justo entonces, mientras admiraba la pequeña curva que se formaba justo antes de donde empezaban sus pantalones, la vi: una cucaracha del tamaño de un hámster recién nacido… por lo menos.

Lo siguiente fue un poco confuso: pegué un grito que, estaba segura habían oído hasta en Texas; me moví bruscamente para levantarme, causando así que Joe diera un salto y cayera al suelo… y con él la cucaracha.

-¿Qué-qué pasa? –exclamó Joe, mirándome alarmado desde el suelo. Corrí a subirme a la cama de nuevo, porque iba descalza y no me apetecía mucho que una cucaracha enorme rozara mis pies.

-Hay… hay una cucaracha ENORME en tu espalda… -balbuceé –o la había. ¡Está ahí, Joseph, ahí!

Señalé a la bestia, que había resbalado de la espalda de mi novio y descansaba tranquilamente al lado de la pata de la cama, como si estuviera observando el caos que ella solita había creado. Joe se giró para mirarla y su mirada se alarmó más aún. No sabía que a él también le asustaban esos bichos.

-No te preocupes, Galletita. Mato dragones a diario, una cucaracha no es nada para mi –corrió a coger una especie de panfleto que descansaba sobre la desvencijada mesa y lo enrolló.

Con soltura, envainó su espada-panfleto y se acercó hacia el dragón-cucaracha. ¿Acababa de ver que su mano temblaba? Contemplé la escena desde la seguridad que me ofrecía la cama. Y, con un golpe certero, ¡BAM!: el mini hámster/cucaracha quedó aplastado en el suelo, que alguna vez estuvo enmoquetado.

-¡Tarán! –exclamó Joe, haciendo una mini reverencia y mirándome. Respiré aliviada. Incluso me permití soltar unas carcajadas y aplaudirle brevemente.

-¡Mi héroe! –bromeé. Joseph sonrió.

Mientras que él recogía el cadáver (no lloraría por él, estaba segura de ello), yo alcancé mi camiseta, que Joe había lanzado impetuosamente hacia la otra cama sin deshacer la noche anterior. Cuando mi novio volvió, yo le esperaba sentada contra la pared, vigilando por si acaso alguna otra amenaza aparecía.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí, Galleta? –me dijo, serio de repente. Se sentó a mi lado, mirándome fijamente.

Me encogí de hombros, con una sonrisa divertida.

-No tengo ni idea –respondí. Era verdad. Desde luego, eso no era lo que me esperaba cuando Joe me dijo que me iba a llevar a Tokio.

-Debería llamar a la embajada Americana, a ver si nos pueden encontrar otro sitio donde quedarnos –dijo él.

-No estaría mal… pero este sitio es demasiado divertido, ¿no crees?

Inmediatamente, alguien empezó a aporrear la puerta. Di un respingo, agarrándome al fuerte brazo de Joe como protección.

-¡Americanos! No podéis hablar durante el día –exclamó alguien con un fuerte acento japonés desde la otra parte –¡mis clientes intentan dormir!

Joe y yo nos reímos silenciosamente.

-El mundo al revés –murmuré –al parecer, las _damas de la noche_ duermen de día.

-Está hecho: voy a llamar a la embajada. Tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes –sentenció Joe.

Y quizá tenía razón. No lo decía por el lujo ni nada de eso, sino por la falta de higiene que ese sitio implicaba.

Aunque tenía que admitir que había sido muy divertida nuestra estancia allí.

_**-Narra April-**_

A pesar de haber tenido que pelear con la cocina (casi literalmente) había conseguido preparar una cena bastante decente. ¡Incluso había hecho postre! Bueno, en realidad no. Clyde, el portero mayor de nuestra finca, había accedido gustosamente a informarme de un sitio en el que podías encargar postres que te llevaban a domicilio en cuanto quisieras. Y ese había sido el resultado: llené de velas el salón y preparé la mesa con un bonito mantel y platos que había encontrado en uno de los cajones; me había duchado, perfumado, maquillado y vestido con un precioso vestido rojo, no muy decente, la verdad; y, además, había encontrado un CD de Elvis Costello en la maleta de Nick, así que lo puse en _repeat_ en el stereo de la casa. Habían altavoces en todas las habitaciones, así que allá donde fuera, sonaba.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era esperar a que Nicholas llegara de su importante reunión del día.

Cuando por fin escuché la puerta de la entrada abrirse, corrí emocionada a recibirle. Si seguía así, corría el riesgo de convertirme en un perrito faldero, pero me daba igual. Hacía un día entero que no lo veía y me moría de ganas de darle un abrazo.

Sin embargo, no me esperaba verle llegar acompañado. Una preciosa chica de pelo largo, rojo como el fuego –pero desde luego, no natural- estaba a su lado. Su traje de pantalón y chaqueta me dijo que era una ejecutiva o algo así, además del bolso/maletín de piel que llevaba consigo. Me quedé parada delante de ellos, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar.

-Hola, April –dijo mi novio al verme. Sonrió levemente –esta es Angela, la directora de ventas de nuestra productora.

La chica me dirigió una sonrisa exultante. Así que esa había sido "el miembro de la productora" con la que mi prometido había pasado el día… bien, pues.

-Ah… hola, Angela –saludé, acercándome para estrecharle la mano.

-Encantada de conocerte, April. Nick me ha estado hablando todo el día de ti –respondió. Me di cuenta de que lanzó una mirada fugaz a mi anillo de compromiso, pero no duró ni siquiera un segundo –. Enhorabuena por vuestro compromiso.

-Gracias –respondí, fingiendo una sonrisa. Esa tipa no me daba buena espina. Me giré hacia Nick, confundida –. Creía que íbamos a cenar solos esta noche.

No se lo dije a malas, simplemente confusa. Pero él pareció reaccionar mal, poniendo mala cara. Angela intervino rápidamente.

-Sí, no te preocupes, April. Esta noche es todo tuyo –dijo, como si tratara de… ¿calmarme? ¿parecía exaltada? –sólo he venido para recoger unos papeles que necesitaba.

Nick le tendió una carpeta, que estaba allí en la entrada a casa, en un maletín.

-Aquí tienes, Angela –le dijo –. Mañana hablaremos sobre los presupuestos y todo eso, ¿te parece bien?

¿Mañana? ¿Otro día más sin verle? Me quedé callada, observando su conversación.

-Está bien. Buenas noches a los dos –se despidió, por fin, Angela. Me regaló otra de sus sonrisas antes de que Nick cerrara la puerta tras ella.

Y se quedó mirándome fijamente, como si por primera vez en todo el rato hubiera reparado en que yo estaba allí. Me mordí el interior del labio, intentando no explotar en reproches, porque sabía que eso no llevaría a nada bueno.

-Estás preciosa esta noche –me dijo, acercándose para darme un beso.

En silencio, envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo abracé, tal y como había querido durante todo el día. Él también me apretó contra sí.

Cuando se apartó, suspiró pesadamente.

-Siento haber tenido que pasar el día fuera, April. Sé que querías que hiciéramos muchas cosas hoy…

-No… importa –mentí. Tendría que acostumbrarme a eso, así que más me valía aprender a tragarme mis opiniones de vez en cuando.

-¿Has preparado la cena? –preguntó, caminando hacia el salón. Le seguí. _Como un perrito faldero _–. Huele muy bien. Y, ¿es Costello el que suena?

Asentí. _Traga, April, tienes que aguantarte._

-¿Te gusta? –le pregunté, refiriéndome a la decoración, las velas, mi vestido, _ella_…

Nick me miró fijamente.

-Claro que sí. Es perfecto.

Volvió a abrazarme, pero en vez de sentir sus brazos alrededor mía, sólo pude pensar en lo de _"mañana hablaremos del presupuesto"_. Otro día más que no lo tendría para mí.

Y exploté.

-¿Mañana tampoco voy a tenerte? –le pregunté en voz baja, aún con la cabeza sobre su hombro. Sin saber cómo, habíamos empezado a bailar lentamente mientras Little Triggers sonaba de fondo.

-Eso… quería hablarte sobre Angela –dijo él, sin parar de bailar. Quizá era mejor que no nos miráramos a los ojos, porque no quería que él me viera llorar por tal tontería.

Bueno, no estaba llorando, simplemente se me habían aguado los ojos. Pero aún así, no me apetecía que Nick pensara que su futura esposa era una celosa sin remedio, insegura y dependiente, necesitada de su presencia a todas horas para ser feliz.

-Sí, háblame de ella –respondí entre dientes –parece simpática. Y lista. Seguro que hace un buen trabajo.

-Es muy buena en su trabajo –dijo Nick. Paró de repente, para apartarme levemente, sujetándome por los brazos. Me miró fijamente –No tienes de qué preocuparte. Sólo es trabajo.

-Ya… lo sé –murmuré –pero pensaba que estabas de vacaciones. Que estábamos de vacaciones… juntos.

-Lo estamos. Pero incluso así hay cosas de las que me tengo que ocupar yo. Nadie más parece hacerlo.

-¿Y qué hay de tu padre? ¿O de Kevin y Joe? –sentía que estaba hablando demasiado –¿por qué tienes que ser tú siempre el que se encargue de todo? ¡Eres el pequeño!

Nick soltó un suspiro, como si estuviera cansado ya de esa conversación.

-¿Podemos dejar de hablar de esto y empezar a cenar? –dijo.

De verdad que estaba segura de que debía callarme y asentir, como los perritos asentidores, pero no fui capaz. Había explotado y no había vuelta atrás.

-No. Explícame por qué, ni siquiera en vacaciones, puedes relajarte un poco y disfrutar de Nueva York conmigo. Por qué parece que no te apetezca pasar tiempo conmigo, por qué siento que te refugias en el trabajo para no estar a mi lado. ¿De qué tienes miedo?

Nicholas giró la cabeza, no a tiempo de esconder su cara de fastidio. ¿Estaba yendo demasiado lejos?

-Siento no ser lo suficientemente divertido para ti, April –dijo Nick, amargamente.

-¿Qué? –pregunté, completamente en shock.

-No todo es diversión, ¿sabes? Tengo responsabilidades –escupió.

-¡Oh, el señorito ocupado que no tiene tiempo para relajarse! –grité –. no todo tiene por qué ser diversión, pero tampoco todo tiene que ser trabajo.

-Tú no lo entiendes, April. Tú sólo te limitas a seguirme a todas partes y ya está.

Me quedé allí parada, mirándole en estado de shock. ¿Acababa de decir lo que yo creía?

-¿Lo dices en serio? –dije. Él siguió mirándome, serio, sin decir nada. A continuación, Nick fue lentamente hacia el estéreo lo apagó.

-Me voy a dormir. Hoy ha sido un día muy largo –se limitó a decir, aflojándose la corbata y yendo hacia el dormitorio, mientras que yo seguía allí plantada.

De repente, era como si las paredes se estuvieran estrechando, como si el techo se desplomara y me fuera a atrapar allí dentro.

Aún con el ceñido vestido rojo, el maquillaje a saber en qué estado y los tacones, me dirigí hacia la entrada. Mi chaqueta de cuero estaba allí colgada, así que la cogí con un zarpazo. Sin ni siquiera preocuparme de coger las llaves o el móvil, salí de casa dando un portazo.

_**-Narra Summer-**_

¿De verdad quería ir a Europa con Kevin? Era arriesgarme demasiado, ¿no? ¿Qué pasaba si descubría mi secreto? Además, París era como el epicentro del caos. Se descubriría todo y yo quedaría como una mentirosa.

Porque lo era.

-¿Emocionada por el viaje? –preguntó Kevin, metiéndose en la cama a mi lado. Había sido un día de no hacer nada, y a la mañana siguiente ya nos íbamos. Le miré, forzando una sonrisa.

-Claro que sí –respondí, intentando que no se notara que estaba nerviosa –. Va a ser genial, tú y yo paseando por los Campos Elíseos, subiendo a la Torre Eiffel…

-¿Has estado alguna vez en París? –me preguntó Kevin, pasándome el brazo por los hombros, abrazándome contra sí.

-Eh… sí, unas cuantas veces –murmuré. _Por favor, que no note nada, que no note nada._

-¡Oh, ya veo! –sonrió –entonces serás mi guía.

-Pero tú también has estado allí antes –le dije. Kevin asintió.

-Es cierto. Pero no he podido hacer mucho turismo, ¿sabes? Al menos, no libremente. Siempre hemos tenido que llevar escolta.

-Ya.

Me quedé callada. _Y sí, Kevin se tenía que dar cuenta._

-Estás rara, ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó, mirándome fijamente.

-Bien… sólo es que estoy nerviosa por el avión. No soy una gran fan de los vuelos a larga distancia –dije.

-No te preocupes –me reconfortó –vamos en el avión privado, así que estaremos solos. Puedes dormir durante todo el viaje, si quieres.

-Prefiero dormir ahora –confesé, dándole un beso rápido en los labios y girándome para apoyar la cabeza sobre la almohada –. Buenas noches, Kevin.

El dulce Kevin, en vez de ponerse nervioso y exigirme una explicación, simplemente me abrazó con más fuerza y se recostó a mi lado, preparado para dormir.

-Buenas noches, Sum. Te quiero –susurró en mi oído.

_**-Narra April-**_

_Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida. _¿En qué patético momento había decidido salir de mi reconfortante nueva casa en Nueva York para poner un pie en la ajetreada calle? La leyenda era cierta: estaba en la ciudad que nunca duerme.

Clyde, el portero viejo, estaba aún allí, hojeando una revista. Dio un salto al verme salir del ascensor, envuelta en mi chaqueta de cuero. Quizá mis ojos hinchados lo alarmaron.

-¿Va todo bien, señorita April? –me preguntó, levantándose a la vez que yo pasaba por delante de su mostrador, dirigiéndome hacia la calle.

-Eh… sí. Sólo necesito salir a tomar un poco el aire –murmuré, distraída.

-¿Necesita que llame a un taxi? –preguntó amablemente. Negué con la cabeza.

-No, muchas gracias, Clyde. Voy a dar un paseo.

Forcé una sonrisa y salí con paso decidido hacia la calle.

Idiota.

Era una idiota.

¿Por qué me había ido? Pero lo que era aún peor, ¿por qué había tenido que estallar de esa forma tan estúpida?

Sin embargo, las palabras de Nick tampoco habían sido lo mejor de la noche. Aún retumbaban en mi cabeza, impidiéndome concentrarme en nada más. Lo único que sabía era que tenía que salir de allí.

Y entonces…

-¡Pero si es la princesita! –exclamó una voz de hombre, delante de mí. Levanté la vista, para encontrarme a Dan, subido a una flamante moto. Yo no era experta en esas cosas, pero creí estar segura de que era una Harley.

Puse mala cara.

-Déjame en paz, Daniel –espeté. No estaba de humor para sus preguntas o sus comentarios sarcásticos.

Empecé a andar en la misma dirección que había seguido esa tarde para ir al supermercado, solo que esta vez no iba a comprar comida. Tuve suerte, porque al parecer ese sitio estaba abierto las 24 horas.

Después de merodear un rato alrededor de la zona de bebidas alcohólicas, me decidí por una botella de vodka. ¿Así que ese era mi gran desahogo? ¿La bebida? _Adelante, pues._

Sólo cuando llegué a la caja me acordé de que no había cogido la cartera, y por tanto, estaba allí sin dinero para pagar.

-¿Una mala noche? –me preguntó la dependienta. Era la misma que me había atendido la vez anterior y, al parecer, se acordaba de mí.

-Más o menos –respondí –. Eh, creo que no llevo dinero para pagar esto.

La chica se me quedó mirando, expectante. Estaba segura de que me habría echado ya de no ser porque la tienda estaba vacía.

-Ponlo en mi cuenta, Gertrude –dijo alguien, apareciendo por la puerta y acercándose a la caja en la que estaba.

-Te he dicho que me dejaras en paz –resoplé al ver a Daniel, con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

La cuestión era, ¿qué estaba haciendo él por allí aún? ¿No debería haberse ido a su casa o a dondequiera que pasaba sus noches?

-Está hecho, Dan –contestó la dependienta con una sonrisa bobalicona. Gertrude. Vaya.

Daniel cogió la botella y me la tendió. Puse cara de fastidio.

-Ya no la quiero.

Empecé a caminar hacia la calle de nuevo, dejándolo detrás.

El aire era demasiado fresco de noche, pero por suerte yo llevaba chaqueta. Habría sido ridículo volver a casa congelada en menos de cinco minutos.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –Dan volvió a aparecer a mi lado, aún llevando la botella de vodka.

-Nada. Esfúmate.

Sabía que no debía pagarla con él, porque sólo estaba intentando ser amable. Pero estaba demasiado enfadada.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso? –insistió.

-Si no quieres que te de un puñetazo, vete. ¡Ya! –le grité. Dos o tres personas que pasaban por nuestro lado se giraron, curiosos.

-Sólo quería ayudar… quizá pueda ayudarte a escapar –me dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Escapar… no estaría mal. Alcé la vista, justo en el momento en que él estaba a punto de irse.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo delante del edificio? Creía que habías acabado tu turno –le pregunté. Dan sonrió.

-Estaba esperando a que te cansaras de ese idiota y te vinieras conmigo –soltó. Sacudí la cabeza, cansada.

-Ya nos veremos –contesté, harta de la situación.

Dan corrió tras de mí, cogiéndome del brazo.

-Era broma. Se me había olvidado la chaqueta –dijo riéndose. Era cierto: llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negra, casi igual que la mía, pero de hombre.

-¿Y adónde vas ahora? –pregunté.

-A una fiesta. ¿Vienes?

Por una parte, no conocía casi al chico. Además, irme con un tipo en medio de la noche mientras que mi prometido estaba en casa, dormido, no era lo más adecuado. Pero por otro lado, la discusión que había tenido con Nick no era algo que se pudiera olvidar a la ligera, y de verdad que no quería volver a la casa. Tomé una decisión.

-¿Tienes un casco de sobra? –le dije, señalando su moto.

* * *

**¿Reviews, pedradas, escupitajos? ¡cualquier cosa es bienvenida! **


	4. Nada es lo que Parece Ser

**Hola! :) siento mucho el retraso, etc.  
Además, este capítulo es bastante corto... pero mi cerebro iba a derretirse si tenía que seguir escribiendo y estudiando.**

**¡Espero que os guste, de todas formas!  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 4 – Nada es lo que parece ser**

_**-Narra April-**_

Perfecto, una fiesta.

Me había subido a la moto de un desconocido y me había dejado arrastrar hasta un local de mala muerte en Queens, uno de los peores barrios de Nueva York (hasta yo, que era de Los Ángeles, sabía eso).

-Dan, esto… quizá deberías devolverme a casa –murmuré, mientras que él se quitaba el casco y bajaba de la moto. Me lanzó una mirada.

-¿Estás loca? ¡Ahora es cuando empieza lo bueno!

-Pero mi prometido se va a preocupar; me he ido sin decirle nada –repetí.

-Por algo te habrás ido en primer lugar, ¿no?

El momento de la pelea se repitió en mi cabeza, haciendo especial énfasis en las peores partes, como la aparición de la chica y el momento en que Nick me dijo la maldita frase: "Tú sólo te limitas a seguirme a todas partes y ya está".

-Está bien –cedí. –Vamos dentro.

Dan me cogió de la mano y tiró de mí hacia el local. El vigilante de la puerta ni siquiera nos paró, sino que sonrió brevemente a Daniel y cogió la botella de Vodka que llevábamos como prenda; luego nos dejó pasar. La música estaba muy alta, quizá demasiado, y la gente se amontonaba alrededor de un pequeño escenario, donde un grupo tocaba para su público. El olor a colonia, cerveza y sudor se entremezcló a mi alrededor, pero ahora ya estaba dentro; no había forma de salir y arrepentirse.

-¿Qué te apetece beber? –me gritó Dan por encima del barullo. Me lo pensé. Quería acabar tan borracha que tuvieran que llevarme a rastras a casa. Así Nick se daría cuenta de que no, no era yo la que iba detrás de él como un perrito faldero.

-Vodka –con sólo uno de esos ya tendría problemas para articular las palabras –. Con limón –añadí. El vodka solo era como alcohol de quemar, y mi nivel de desesperación no llegaba tan lejos.

Dan alzó las cejas, como sorprendido por mi elección. Luego, se adentró entre el grupo de gente que se agolpaba contra la barra, dejándome allí sola.

El grupo no estaba mal, así que intenté prestarles atención durante unos segundos, sumergiéndome en la música, olvidándome de los ojos marrones de Nick. No estaba tan mal que me tomara una noche libre de mi esclavitud, ¿no?

Un segundo, ¿ESCLAVITUD? ¿De verdad era eso lo que suponía mi compromiso con Nicholas? Sacudí la cabeza, intentando olvidar y centrarme en la música otra vez.

-¡Aquí tienes! –una mano me cogió del brazo. Con una enorme sonrisa, Dan me tendió mi vaso –te van las bebidas fuertes, ¿eh?

Di un largo trago y después asentí brevemente. Aún no tenía ni idea de qué estaba haciendo allí, pero ya que estaba, me lo iba a pasar bien. Dan me sujetó el vaso un momento, mientras me quitaba la chaqueta, que me estaba matando de calor. Después, volví a coger mi bebida y le tendí mi chaqueta.

-Guárdamela –le dije. Él me miró extrañado, pero poco me importaba.

Me acabé el vodka de un trago y le devolví el vaso a mi acompañante. Y, por fin, me giré y entremezclé entre toda la gente, dispuesta a bailar hasta que mis pies se desintegraran.

Algunos me lanzaron miradas confusas, quizá porque iba demasiado arreglada para un concierto en un local cutre de Queens, pero me daba igual. Cerré los ojos y dejé que la música me invadiera (y el alcohol también, la verdad). Bailé y bailé hasta que la música paró de golpe, seguida de los aplausos y gritos de todo el público. Abrí los ojos para ver qué estaba pasando. ¿No irían a acabar la fiesta ya, verdad?

-¡Gracias a todos! Ahora os dejamos con vuestro grupo favorito, ¡The Weak Line!

Se oyó una ovación. El anterior grupo salió rápidamente del escenario, mientras que cuatro chicos los sustituían. No me habría esperado ver a quien vi como cantante principal.

-¡Buenas noches a todos! –gritó Dan. Su público enloqueció –. No quiero enrollarme con palabras, dejemos que la música hable por nosotros –más gritos. Él esperó a que se calmaran –hay alguien aquí esta noche a quien quiero impresionar… ¡así que echadme una mano!

Clavó su mirada en mí, haciendo que el grupo de gente a mi alrededor se quedaran mirándome también. ¿Dónde me había metido? _De cantante a cantante y tiro porque me toca._ Quise dar la vuelta y salir de allí, pero algo me lo impedía.

El batería empezó a tocar, seguido de los chicos con guitarra y bajo. Me fijé en que Dan también tocaba la guitarra, además de ser el cantante principal. Su voz sonaba demasiado sexy, y, aunque las letras de las canciones eran nuevas para mí, de alguna manera conecté con ellas.

Quizá por el efecto del vodka o puede que fuera la euforia, me encontré a mí misma bailando y saltando como el resto de la gente, mirando de vez en cuando a Dan para asegurarme de que no me había imaginado que ese pelmazo de chico era el sexy con la guitarra. Y es que, estaba segura de que cualquier chico con una guitarra en la mano sería sexy.

No es que Dan fuera feo (porque la verdad era que era muy atractivo), pero se suponía que yo no debía estar por ahí contemplando muchachos… sin camiseta. Se oyeron gritos entre el público, seguramente de las grupies locas por sus huesos. Me encontré a mí misma lanzándole una mirada de odio a una de ellas. En serio, sólo le faltaba restregarse contra él como si fuera un perro en celo.

-¡Buenas noches a todos! –exclamó Dan al final de la octava canción –. Esperamos que os haya gustado y, ¡esperamos veros pronto!

Me miró fijamente y me guiñó un ojo. Entré en pánico: estaba cubierta de sudor y seguramente mi cara no estaba en las mejores condiciones. Corrí al cuarto de baño de las chicas, que, como es habitual, estaba llenísimo.

Es como si las mujeres tuviéramos el don de la coincidencia: todas corremos a los aseos para ver qué tal estamos cada cierto tiempo. Quizá una hora, o puede que dos si estás muy segura de ti misma.

A lo que iba, conseguí abrirme paso hasta el espejo y comprobé que mi cara no estaba en muy mal estado. Bueno, la verdad es que hice un gran esfuerzo, porque mi vista empezaba a doblarse. Ya decía yo que el vodka no era nada bueno.

-Señorita, ¿está usted lista? –gritó Dan desde la puerta, con una sonrisa de lado. Todas las chicas se le quedaron mirando, a punto de caérseles la baba.

¿Era posible que, con tantas fulanas por ahí interesadas en él, Dan se hubiera fijado en mi?

-Daniel, me dijiste que me llamarías. ¿Has perdido mi número? –una tipa se acercó a él. O controlaba su escote o iba a tener un serio problema de cobertura (no, no me refiero a la del móvil).

Él puso su cara sexy (¿alguna vez no tenía una cara sexy?).

-Lo siento, cariño. He estado un poco ocupado trabajando, escribiendo y esas cosas –le dijo, deshaciéndose de su agarre sutilmente. Resoplé por lo bajo.

Estaba enfrente del típico conquistador. Y no iba a ser tan tonta como para caer en sus trucos.

-Vámonos –repliqué, caminando al lado suya sin apenas mirarle. Lo cierto era que estaba teniendo serios problemas para caminar en línea recta. O eran los tacones o era el alcohol.

-Siempre con prisas –dijo él con voz divertida, siguiéndome de cerca –. Escena primera: Cenicienta sale del baile a toda prisa… y pierde un zapato.

Efectivamente, mi zapato se había quedado en la puerta de los baños, aunque yo ya estuviera a medio camino de la salida. Le miré confundida.

-Pues cógelo y tráelo. Quiero irme a casa.

Dan lanzó un par de despedidas al camarero del local, además de a los demás miembros de su grupo. Luego, me siguió obedientemente. No se me pasó por alto la mirada de complicidad que el vigilante le lanzó cuando tuvo que sujetarme por la cintura para evitar que me cayera al suelo. Me enderecé, orgullosa.

-No va a pasar nada entre nosotros, así que borra esa sonrisita de tu cara –espeté, apartándome de él ligeramente. Dan alzó los brazos, como declarándose inocente.

-Nadie ha dicho que yo quiera que pase algo –respondió.

Le miré, ofendida.

-¿Cómo que no? ¡Cualquiera querría tener un lío conmigo! –miré al vigilante -¿verdad que sí? ¿A que tú querrías?

Me colgué de su cuello, a la desesperada. La bebida definitivamente me soltaba por completo.

-Claro que sí. Apuesto a que ese vestido queda mejor en el suelo de mi habitación.

-Ya vale, Romeo –intervino Dan, cogiéndome rápidamente y separándome del vigilante –. Mantén tus zarpas alejadas de ella.

-Es cierto –dije, intentando ponerme derecha –nadie quiere meterse conmigo ni molestarme porque mi prometido tiene… tiene un guardaespaldas más grande que un armario.

Dan resopló, cogiéndome en brazos. No me había dado cuenta, pero había acabado en el suelo y gritándole al vigilante. _Menudo avance, April; primero te cuelgas de su cuello y luego le amenazas._ Alguien debería haberme dado un premio por esa noche.

-Mejor te llevo a casa –dijo Dan, llevándome hacia su moto. El problema era, ¿cómo podría hacer todo el viajecito si tenía que cogerme a él? Estaba completamente segura de que iba a ser imposible tal tarea en mi estado.

-No, no, no –respondí acelerada –no me lleves a casa. Bueno, sí. Pero a mi casa de verdad. Llévame a Los Ángeles.

Había empezado a llorar como una idiota. Dan me miró fijamente.

-No puedo llevarte a Los Ángeles –dijo, secando con su mano mis lágrimas. Me miró dulcemente –iremos a mi casa –; vio que estaba a punto de protestar, así que añadió –: sólo hasta que te calmes y te encuentres mejor.

-Pe-pero mi prometido… Nick estará preocupado –murmuré. Me estaban entrando ganas de vomitar, así que mejor era que me quedara callada.

-¿Verdad que no quieres que él te vea así? –me dijo. Negué con la cabeza, volviendo a llorar –pues mañana, cuando estés mejor, irás con tu _prometido_.

Su forma de decir "prometido" sonó rara. Pero yo no dije nada más, sino que me limité a cerrar los ojos y dejar que él se ocupara de mí.

_**-Narra Liz-**_

Se podría decir que Joe y yo salimos de aquel hostal de mala muerte casi corriendo y hasta que llegamos al súper lujoso Ritz no paramos.

-¡Por fin! ¡Esto es vida! –exclamó Joe al ver la enorme cama en nuestra suite presidencial. Era casi como un apartamento, comparada con nuestra antigua habitación.

Joseph se dejó caer sobre la cama, soltando un suspiro. Luego, se reincorporó y dio unos golpecitos a su lado, como pidiéndome que me uniera a él. Me reí brevemente, porque su cara era demasiado graciosa, y me acerqué tal y como él quería.

-Pues la verdad es que voy a echar de menos a nuestras _señoras de la noche_ –murmuré, después de besarnos un rato.

-Cuando quieras nos pasamos a hacerles una visita.

Sonreí.

Y justo en ese momento, llamaron a la puerta.

-¿Has pedido algo? –le pregunté a Joe. Me miró confundido, negando con la cabeza –yo tampoco.

-Seguramente vienen a echarnos del hotel. Creo que no tenemos buena suerte en este viaje, Galletita.

Se levantó rápidamente, corriendo hacia la puerta.

-¿Si? –preguntó, sin abrir. Desde la habitación no pude oír la respuesta del que estaba fuera, pero Joe dejó escapar un gritito.

-¡Ho-hola! ¿Qué haces tú aquí? –oí a Joe. Me estaba alarmando.

La posibilidad de que alguna lagarta ex - novia estuviera en Tokio era baja, ¿no? Empecé a ponerme nerviosa.

-Me han pedido que promocione el programa por aquí y… bueno, he oído en recepción que Joe Jonas estaba en el hotel, así que ¡claro que tenía que venir a verte! –esa voz… el corazón se me fue a la garganta.

¿QUÉ NARICES ESTABA HACIENDO DEMI LOVATO EN TOKIO? ¡En nuestro hotel! ¡Hablando con mi novio! (su exnovio, por cierto). Salté de la cama y corrí hacia la puerta.

-Ah, ¡no sabía que estabas acompañado! –exclamó Demi, dirigiéndome una sonrisa –eres Liz, ¿verdad?

Demi Lovato sabía quién era yo.

_Ahora podía morirme tranquila._

¿Pero qué estaba diciendo? Ella debía ser mi enemiga. Borré mi expresión de loca embobada y forcé una sonrisa.

-Ho-hola, Demi. Sí, soy Liz –inmediatamente, ella se acercó para darme un abrazo.

-¡Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte! –me quedé parada –siento no haberme pasado por tu zona antes, es que… bueno, he estado en rehabilitación y eso… quería centrarme en mis problemas antes de volver a la rutina.

-Ya… me enteré. Me alegro de que estés mejor –sonreí.

¿Era esa la situación más extraña de toda mi vida? Estaba segura de que sí, o al menos era una de las más destacadas.

Joe contemplaba la escena con los ojos como platos, con esa sonrisa suya tan rara que le sale cuando la fuerza, enseñando los dientes. Estaba segura de que su mente iba a mil por hora, intentando averiguar qué iba a pasar a continuación.

-¿Tenéis planes para esta noche? –preguntó Demi, sonriendo como siempre.

_Sí, pienso raptar a Joe y atarlo a la cama._

-Eh… no –contesté. Ella pareció estar a punto de explotar de alegría.

-¡Entonces podemos cenar juntos! En el restaurante del hotel hacen un sushi estupendo. Estoy segura de que te gustará, Joe –le dijo, lanzándole una mirada, como si recordara los viejos tiempos.

¿Por qué tenía ganas de asesinar a Demi Lovato? Lo cierto era que siempre me había caído bien, incluso la idolatraba… hasta que empezó a salir con Joe. Y después… bueno, intenté no pensar mucho en ella, ya que Joe era en realidad todo lo que me importaba.

-Seguro que no es mejor que el de ese restaurante tan bueno en Los Ángeles… no me acuerdo del nombre –respondió Joseph, al parecer ya más animado –. Sí, ese que nos gustaba tanto.

Carraspeé ligeramente, como dándole a entender que mejor dejara los recuerdos del pasado y se centrara en mí, su nueva y actual novia. Joe me miró, nervioso.

-Eh, la verdad es que esta noche habíamos pensado cenar en la habitación… ¿cuándo te vas? –espetó Joe, quizá demasiado directo. Demi pareció darse cuenta de la incómoda situación.

-Mañana por la noche –dijo, triste.

-No pasa nada, seguro que nos veremos en Los Ángeles cuando todos hayamos vuelto –le dije, intentando animarla. _No pensaba quedar con ella en la vida._ Cuanto más alejada estuviera de mi novio, mejor.

-Sí, claro –sonrió de nuevo – ¡entonces me voy ya, que paséis un buen día!

Y se fue tal cual, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Un silencio invadió la habitación, mientras que Joe y yo seguíamos plantados en nuestras posiciones.

-Así que… -empezó él.

-… Demi Lovato –acabé yo. Nos miramos fijamente.

-Esta va a ser una situación extraña –murmuró.

Y tanto que lo iba a ser.

_**-Narra Kevin-**_

Notaba a Summer rara, pero imaginé que serían los nervios por el viaje. Aunque, si ya había estado en Paris antes, ¿por qué estaba tan inquieta? La miré de reojo, mientras esperábamos a que recogieran nuestras maletas.

Acabábamos de aterrizar en París, la ciudad del amor, y me moría de ganas de empezar nuestro tour. Iba a ser una de las pocas veces en que había podido ir simplemente de turista, sin mil personas alrededor. Era la primera vez que iba a ver París decentemente.

-¿Podemos darnos prisa? –Summer me susurró. Algo extraño le pasaba.

Llevaba una gorra, con la visera tan bajada que no se le veía la cara. Además, llevaba su precioso pelo rubio recogido en una coleta, y un pañuelo al cuello tan grande que casi le cubría hasta la nariz. La miré extrañado.

-¿No tienes calor? –le pregunté, también en voz baja. Había algo gracioso en toda la situación. Ella me miró tímidamente desde debajo de la visera.

-Eh… no. Creo que me estoy constipando. Cuanto antes lleguemos al hotel, mejor –respondió.

-No habremos venido a París para quedarnos dentro de la habitación del hotel, ¿verdad? –le dije. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-No puedo ir por ahí con fiebre de 40 grados –dijo. Sacudí la cabeza, pero me quedé callado.

No era tonto; estaba seguro de que me ocultaba algo. Pero, ¿y si se lo decía y ella se molestaba? No quería que pensara que yo desconfiaba de ella.

Un coche con cristales oscuros nos esperaba en la puerta, así que nos acercamos con paso ligero hasta allí, dejando que el chófer se encargara de las maletas. De pronto, una masa de gente pasó por nuestro lado. Eran tantos, que acabamos a empujones entre todos… desatándose la catástrofe.

Al parecer, alguien empujó a Summer, haciendo que su gorra se cayera al suelo y su pelo se soltara, brillando al sol. Ella abrió sus ojos azules de par en par, alarmada, apresurándose para recoger su gorra.

Pero era demasiado tarde.

-¿Eres… eres Summer Edwards? –una chica exclamó por detrás de mí. La miré confundido.

-Eh, no. Te equivocas de persona –murmuró mi novia, volviendo a colocarse la gorra.

Rápidamente, abrió la puerta trasera del coche y se metió sin mirar atrás.

-¿Vamos, Kevin? –me dijo desde dentro. La chica que la había… ¿reconocido? Seguía parada delante nuestro.

-Sí, claro.

Algo raro de verdad estaba pasando y me moría de ganas de saber qué era.


	5. Ideas que se encienden como Bombillas

**Capítulo 5 –****Ideas que se encienden como bombillas  
**

_**-Narra Summer-**_

¿Cómo explicarle a Kevin que prácticamente me había fugado de mi ciudad natal, París, porque estaba harta de que la gente me dijera lo que tenía que hacer?

Cuando llegamos a la suite de nuestro hotel, y después de que el botones dejara las maletas en la habitación, Kevin cerró la puerta y se acercó a mí.

-¿Me vas a explicar qué está pasando aquí? –dijo, sin llegar a ser demasiado duro. Me cogió de la mano, mirándome a los ojos con intriga –; ¿por qué aquella chica te ha reconocido en el aeropuerto?

Ya no podía ocultarlo más, así que exhalé, decidida a contárselo todo.

-Kev… no sabes todo mi pasado –murmuré.

-De hecho, no sé casi nada de ti –respondió. Le miré, con miedo de que eso significara que se acababa de dar cuenta de que lo nuestro era una farsa y no llegaba a ningún sitio.

-Yo-yo… ¡quiero explicártelo! –solté, acelerada –, pero me da miedo de que pienses cosas raras de mi o algo así.

Él me miró fijamente, esbozando una sonrisa.

-Cuéntamelo. Prometo no alarmarme y quedarme callado hasta que acabes.

-Verás, yo… estoy prometida –dije.

_**-Narra Joe-**_

Y volvíamos a lo mismo.

Demi estaba en nuestro hotel, y seguramente, decidida a hacer lo que fuera para recuperarme. No estaba siendo un creído; simplemente, era así.

-Voy a darme una ducha, ¿qué vas a hacer tú mientras? –me dijo Galletita mientras se quitaba la camiseta y se dirigía hacia el cuarto de baño con sonrisa pícara.

Tuve que contenerme para ir detrás.

-Eh, creo que dormiré un rato. Esta noche podemos ir a cenar adonde tú quieras, Galleta –le dije, sonriendo brevemente.

Ella asintió, yendo a cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

-Tú te lo pierdes, Joseph –respondió con un canturreo.

Intenté darme prisa una vez que oí cómo Liz cerraba con llave el baño. Me levanté de un salto de la cama y corrí fuera de la habitación. ¿Había dicho Demi en qué habitación estaba? Si era así, se me había olvidado, así que lo primero que tenía que hacer era ir a recepción para conseguir su número de suite.

Pero tampoco hizo falta eso, ya que me la encontré de cara en el ascensor. Intenté recomponerme, mientras que ella esbozaba una sonrisa mezclada con una expresión de confusión.

-¿Adónde vas tan acelerado, Joe? –dijo ella, casi riéndose al verme.

-Pues… iba a verte –respondí, entrando en el ascensor. Sólo estábamos nosotros dos.

-¡Vaya! –replicó –pensaba que ya no querías saber nada de mí –Tragué saliva, agobiado –. Te he echado de menos todo este tiempo.

La miré, aún más nervioso. Era extraño cómo nuestra relación había cambiado tan rápidamente: de ser mejores amigos a pareja ficticia, para luego ser novios en la vida real… y pasar a odiarnos después. Y, con todo lo que le había pasado, la verdad era que no me había portado demasiado bien con ella.

Lo complicado era decírselo sin causar ningún caos.

-Yo… lo siento mucho, Demi –solté –he sido un idiota por no ir a verte o hablar contigo durante estos meses, sé que lo has pasado mal.

-No tienes ni idea de lo que es, así que no digas que _sabes que lo he pasado mal_.

Me quedé callado, mirando al frente. Si volvía a meter la pata, adiós amistad.

-¿Por qué has venido a vernos a la habitación, si tanto me odias? –pregunté, en voz baja.

-No te odio, Joe. Somos amigos –respondió, con una sonrisa.

Una sonrisa que, estaba seguro, ocultaba algo. Decidí dejarlo pasar.

-De verdad que lo siento… y me alegro de que estés mejor –dije. El ascensor había llegado por fin a la planta baja y ella iba a salir hacia alguno de sus compromisos con la prensa de Tokio.

-Sí… gracias. _Estoy mejor –_repitió ella, casi como un automatismo.

Si esa Demi era una versión mejorada a la oscura Demi que había visto unos meses atrás, ¿por qué me daba la sensación de que estaba igual?

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron sin que nadie más entrara, así que hice el recorrido de los 30 pisos sin nadie más a mi alrededor, pensando en qué pasaría a continuación.

-¿No ibas a dormir? –me preguntó Galleta con el pelo mojado en cuanto llegué a la suite. Estaba tumbada en la cama, cambiando canales despreocupadamente.

-De repente, se me fue el sueño y pensé en ir a ver si los del restaurante podrían traernos la cena esta noche a la suite –mentí, con mi mejor sonrisa –así nadie más nos molestará mientras cenamos aquí, tranquilamente.

-Oh, ¿y qué te han dicho? –respondió ella, sonriendo.

-Que no hay ningún problema. Pero que hay una regla básica para todas las comidas en suite –me acerqué a la cama, abrazándola contra mí.

-¿Cuál? –preguntó, divertida.

-No podemos llevar nada de ropa –susurré.

Galleta soltó una carcajada, abrazándose con fuerza.

-Eso está hecho.

_**-Narra April-**_

El viaje en moto fue… curioso.

Dan tuvo que parar un par de veces (vale, cuatro veces) para que yo pudiera vomitar al borde de la calle. Los transeúntes parecían estar acostumbrados a tal comportamiento por parte de sus compañeros neoyorquinos, porque ninguno me llamó la atención.

Quizá fuera porque la mayoría de los que paseaban por la ciudad a esas horas de la noche ya lo habían visto todo. Creo que incluso un grupo de japoneses con cámaras nos hicieron una foto mientras Dan sujetaba mi pelo para evitar que lo llenara de vómito.

Oh, pero lo mejor fue cuando él, al darse cuenta de que estábamos siendo fotografiados, después de asegurarse de que no iba a vomitar más, fue corriendo tras ellos y le arrebató la cámara a uno.

A pesar de mi estado catatónico, me di cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, así que me di prisa a subir a la moto mientras que él daba gas y salíamos de allí pitando antes de que los turistas en masa se nos echaran encima. Eso sí, nos quedamos la cámara.

El aire frío de la madrugada azotándome la cara debido a la velocidad era como un regalo: perfecto para mí en ese momento. Apoyé mi mejilla contra la fría chaqueta de cuero de Dan, sintiéndome mejor. Supongo que todo lo que necesitaba era echar todo lo _malo_ de mi organismo y olvidar durante un rato toda la situación prometido-celos-berrinche. ¿Había actuado mal?

Me auto-obligué a dejar de pensar en eso, a mirar a todas partes intentando que se me quedara la ruta que estábamos tomando, pero era imposible. Dan sorteaba los taxis, coches, autobuses y peatones a tal velocidad que estaba volviendo a marearme. Cerré los ojos de nuevo, simplemente escuchando el ruido de los motores, cláxones y murmullo indescifrable.

-¿Estás mejor? –me preguntó Dan. Me di cuenta de que acabábamos de parar en una de las calles de Brooklyn. Nunca había estado allí, pero sabía reconocer el barrio gracias a todas las películas y series que había visto.

Parpadeé un par de veces y asentí.

-Me muero por un vaso de agua –murmuré, con la voz más ronca del universo. Dan esbozó una sonrisa.

-Claro que sí. Después de haber tirado hasta la primera papilla, es normal que quieras agua –me dijo. Luego, torció el gesto –y quizá un cepillo de dientes.

Asumí que, además de que mi voz sonara fatal, mi aliento no olía a rosas, precisamente. Cerré la boca herméticamente, negándome a hablar hasta que la pasta de dientes y el enjuague bucal se encargaran de eso.

Y cuando iba a hacer la maniobra para bajar de la moto, mis piernas temblaron y me caí de bruces contra el bordillo. Todo sucedió demasiado deprisa, así que a Dan no le dio tiempo a reaccionar y cogerme.

-De aquí no puedo volver a caerme, ¿verdad? –dije, bocabajo, evitando levantar la mirada hacia Daniel. Mi dignidad, si quedaba algo de ella, acababa de esfumarse por completo.

-No, no lo creo –respondió mi acompañante, riéndose. Suerte que la calle parecía estar desierta –. ¿Estás bien?

-No –respondí. Las lágrimas volvían a mí.

-¿Te has hecho daño? ¿Dónde te duele? –me ayudó a reincorporarme sobre el suelo, con cuidado, haciendo que quedara sentada. Se agachó a mi lado, muy atento.

-Me duele… aquí –señalé mi corazón. Sí, podía ser un poco cursi cuando estaba en tal estado, pero era la verdad.

Dan suspiró, no cansado, sino más bien como si sintiera lástima por mi.

-Se te pasará –dijo. Con delicadeza, me cogió en brazos. Simplemente me dediqué a pasar mis brazos por su cuello, hundiendo mi cara en su hombro tratando calmarme.

Haciendo malabarismos, consiguió abrir la puerta y subir hasta el primer piso, que era donde estaba su apartamento. Era bastante grande, mucho más bonito de lo que me había imaginado. El edificio era antiguo, y eso se notaba en las paredes, pero le daba un aspecto perfecto. Una gran sala actuaba como recibidor, y al fondo descansaban una batería, varias guitarras y un teclado. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de estanterías a rebosar de libros, CDs y películas, y una enorme televisión encaraba un sofá de aspecto comodísimo.

Allí fue donde me dejó caer, cuidadosamente.

-Ahora mismo te traigo el vaso de agua –me dijo –no te muevas de aquí.

Pero me encontraba mejor, así que, en cuanto él salió del salón, me puse en pie y recorrí la estancia, curioseando por aquí y allá.

Habían unas cuantas fotos de gente que no conocía, además de unas cuantas de él con la misma chica rubia. Tenía ese aspecto de rebelde-guapa que suelen tener las groupies rockeras, aunque estaba segura de que la nariz era operada.

-Vaya, parece que te encuentras mejor –me sobresaltó su voz desde la puerta. Me giré con una expresión de disculpa.

-Sí. Sólo necesito una ducha… y lavarme los dientes. Luego llamaré a un taxi y me iré de aquí.

Dan se quedó parado.

-No tienes por qué irte –se me acercó –. ¿De verdad quieres que Nick te vea así?

-Lo más probable es que esté durmiendo cuando yo llegue, así que no se dará cuenta. Pensará que me quedé durmiendo en el sofá o en la habitación de invitados o algo así.

-¿Cómo podría alguien no darse cuenta de si estás o no a su alrededor? –dijo en voz muy baja, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

Le miré fijamente un segundo, para luego volver a apartar la vista.

-Eh… no importa. Llamaré al taxi ahora mismo y me ducharé cuando llegue a _casa_.

Incluso yo me di cuenta de que "casa" no sonaba real. No era mi casa a la que yo me iba, sino a la de Nick, pero decidí callarme.

-Al fondo a la derecha está el baño –dijo Dan, apartándose para señalarme el pasillo –; yo llamaré al taxi mientras tú haces lo que tengas que hacer.

-"Haces lo que tengas que hacer" –repetí, divertida. Aparte de un ligero dolor de cabeza que empezaba a formarse en mi cabeza, no había rastro de mi borrachera –; eso suena raro. ¿Qué crees que tengo que hacer?

Por primera vez, Dan pareció ponerse nervioso.

-Eh… no sé. Lo que tengas que hacer –dijo de nuevo. Me reí.

-No tengo que hacer nada.

Ambos nos quedamos callados durante un rato, de pie aún.

-Voy a llamar al taxi –me dijo, sacando el móvil de sus pantalones y buscando el número.

No dije nada.

No quería quedarme allí, pero tampoco quería irme a _casa_ con Nick. Quería irme a un rincón perdido de la mano de Dios en el que nadie me encontrara ni conociera y no moverme nunca más. Pero claro, era algo difícil de conseguir.

_**-Narra Kevin-**_

-¿Qué? –solté. Summer me acababa de soltar la bomba de que _estaba prometida. _Era algo tan ridículo que no pude hacer otra cosa más que reírme – ¿Bromeas?

Ella estaba muy seria, con la cabeza gacha.

-No –dejó escapar un suspiro –antes… antes de conocerte, yo vivía aquí, en París. Siempre ha sido así, aunque he pasado algunas temporadas en Nueva York, Chicago, Londres y Los Ángeles, donde vive ahora mi madre. Mi padre sigue viviendo aquí.

La miré fijamente. Esas cosas no las sabía de ella. ¿Por qué nunca nos habíamos sentado a hablar de nuestro pasado? Supuse que era porque, después de tantos líos con Annette y la no-boda, lo único que quería era relajarme con ella, no ponernos a hablar seriamente.

Pero lo nuestro iba en serio y, por tanto, debía saber qué pasaba.

-Pues… verás, un amigo de un amigo me presentó a un chico hace un tiempo –continuó –y, después de un tiempo, ese chico acabó siendo mi novio.

Tragué saliva. Ahora venía la parte dolorosa.

-Él… se llama Pierre. Su padre es el presidente de la República Francesa –soltó –. Pierre me pidió matrimonio y yo acepté. Pero al poco tiempo, me di cuenta de que no iba a funcionar, teníamos demasiada presión de la prensa, mil fotógrafos me perseguían a todas partes, ¡era demasiado!

Alcé las cejas, algo extrañado.

-¿No te parece que te has ido de malo a peor? –le dije. Ella abrió sus ojos azules, medio llorosos.

-Yo… ¡no! –exclamó –. Contigo es diferente, Kevin.

-Explícame cómo es diferente. A mí también me siguen los paparazzi, las fans. Y, si estás conmigo, te pasará lo mismo que con _Pierre_.

Pierre. ¿No podía tener otro nombre más francés?

-Es distinto porque de ti estoy enamorada –soltó –; a él dejé de quererle hace mucho tiempo. Por ti estoy dispuesta a esa "presión".

Sonreí brevemente.

-Entonces, ¿sigues prometida con él? –pregunté. Eso era lo que más me preocupaba.

-Bueno, técnicamente sí. Eché a correr un día de repente, y nunca volví a hablar con él. No sé lo que la prensa francesa estará diciendo sobre mí –explicó –quizá hayan inventado que me he ido de vacaciones o algo así.

-Y, ¿cómo es que nadie te ha reconocido en América cuando ibas conmigo o nos hacían fotos? –insistí, curioso.

-Bueno… lamento decirte que no soy rubia natural –dijo Summer, con una sonrisa como de disculpa –y me he hecho una reconstrucción completa de rostro. Adoro la cirugía estética.

Empecé a reírme, al ver que, obviamente, bromeaba. Al menos, en lo de la cirugía.

-Lo que pasa es que siempre que veía una cámara, bajaba la cabeza para que no tuvieran ningún plano bueno de mí –continuó ella –Con eso, el cambio de color de pelo y bastante suerte, he conseguido pasar desapercibida… hasta ahora.

Era demasiado que procesar.

Summer se quedó callada, enfrente de mí, mirándome fijamente y esperando mi reacción.

-Si quieres que me vaya, lo entenderé –añadió, casi en un susurro.

Di un respingo.

-¿Estás loca? –me apresuré a abrazarla, acariciando su pelo –claro que no quiero que te vayas. Arreglaremos esto, te lo aseguro.

-Entonces, ¿no estás enfadado? –preguntó. Tenía esa voz de niña arrepentida que tanto me derretía.

-Claro que no. Estoy… sorprendido. Y abrumado.

-Lo siento –repitió, con la cabeza gacha.

-No, no lo sientas. Me siento alagado –Summer me miró, extrañada. Me reí –; alagado porque me has elegido a mí antes que a un sexy francés hijo de Presidente llamado _Pierre_.

Ella se rió, abrazándome con fuerza.

-Te quiero –susurró en mi oído.

Y es que, con algo así, ¿qué más me daba que Summer hubiera estado prometida?

_**-Narra Nick-**_

Cerré con llave el dormitorio antes de meterme en la cama, casi como un automatismo. ¿Dónde dormiría April? Seguramente en la habitación de invitados, con una enorme y cómoda cama. Total, estaba tan enfadada que no habría querido venir a dormir conmigo.

Cuando estaba a punto de dormirme, recibí un mensaje de texto.

"_¿Va todo bien? Espero no haber causado ningún drama. Mañana nos vemos – Angela"_

No, nada iba bien. Pero la acababa de conocer, no podía empezar a contarle mi vida privada.

"_Sí, todo va bien. Hasta mañana –Nick"_

Me pareció oír un portazo, pero decidí ignorarlo. A April se le pasaría el mal humor pronto. Lo más seguro era que al día siguiente volviera a colgarse de mi cuello como siempre, dándome los buenos días.

Y es que, una cosa era segura: ella estaba enamorada de mí; no tenía ojos para otro chico.

_**-Narra April-**_

De repente lo supe: no podía irme a ningún sitio hasta que las cosas se hubieran calmado.

-Dan, no llames al taxi, ¿quieres? –le dije. Él dejó de marcar, mirándome, curioso.

-¿Has cambiado de idea? ¿Quieres que te lleve yo? –preguntó.

-No. Si no te importa, ¿puedo quedarme a dormir contigo?

* * *

**¡siento el retraso! pero por fin he acabado mis exámenes y clases, ahora ¡a disfrutar de las vacaciones!**

**Espero que os haya gustado, aunque sea un poco corto. Me gusta dejaros a medias ;)**  
**Reviews siempre son bienvenidos, al igual que opiniones en twitter :DD**

**-Vicky.  
**


	6. C'est La Vie!

**No tengo perdón por haberos hecho esperar tanto, así que dejo de liar la perdiz y os dejo leer :)**

* * *

**06 – C'est la vie!**

**-NARRA NICK-**

¿Por qué no me había dado cuenta de que April no había pasado la noche en casa? Estúpido de mi, estaba seguro de que habría encontrado un cómodo lugar en la habitación de invitados… o incluso en el sofá. Pero ahora que estaba despierto y había comprobado cada rincón del apartamento, estaba claro que no, ella no había dormido allí.

Y entonces la pregunta era, ¿dónde estaba mi prometida?

Vale que la discusión de la noche anterior había sido bastante _fuerte_, por así decirlo. ¿Había sido mi culpa?

Gruñí.

¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser mi culpa?

Parecía que a cada paso que dábamos, retrocedíamos al menos tres más. ¿Cómo podía casarme con ella cuando seguía sin confiar en mí?

¿Se nos había acabado el amor?

No, eso sonaba demasiado cursi.

La pregunta era: ¿seguía enamorado de ella? ¿Era posible que se me hubiera _olvidado_ lo que era querer a April?

Quizá la culpa la tenía ella por una vez en toda nuestra relación. Eso sería algo nuevo.

**-NARRA APRIL-**

-¿Quieres a Nick? –me volvió a preguntar Daniel.

Después de pasar toda la noche acostados en su cama, tendidos el uno al lado del otro sin hacer nada _demasiado comprometedor_, Dan parecía haberse estado haciendo la misma pregunta sin parar. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, intentando pensar en la respuesta.

¿Por qué me costaba decir _sí, quiero a Nick; a mi prometido_? ¿Quizá era porque _no le quería?_

-Creo que sí –respondí por fin. Dan se reincorporó para mirarme a la cara, apoyado de lado.

-¿_Crees_? –musitó. Sus ojos se clavaban en los míos, incrédulos, casi.

-Sí –repetí –; creo.

Y esa iba a ser toda mi respuesta, al menos por el momento. Dan pareció entender mis pocas ganas de hablar, así que volvió a fijar la vista en el techo.

Había treinta y cinco baldosas blancas en total; las había contado varias veces. Había tenido tiempo para hacerlo durante toda la noche. Sus preguntas iban desde cuál era mi color favorito a dónde me gustaría estar en diez años; en ninguna mencionó a Nick… hasta entonces.

Empezaba a amanecer, pero ninguno de los dos habíamos dormido.

Me pregunté qué estaría haciendo Nick. Seguramente se habría despertado, habría visto que yo no estaba en casa y… estaría hecho una furia. Casualmente, yo no llevaba el móvil encima, así que no tenía forma de dar con mi paradero. ¿Seguiría enfadado cuando llegara a casa?

Mejor aún: ¿saldría de casa sin importarle que su prometida no hubiera pasado la noche allí?

-Demasiadas preguntas –murmuré, más hacia mí misma que a Dan –. Me duele la cabeza. ¿Podemos dormir un rato?

-Claro. No entro a trabajar hasta las cuatro de la tarde. ¿Quieres que te lleve luego a casa? –respondió Daniel.

-Uhm… creo que sí. Nick debe de estar preocupado por mí.

Me giré rápidamente, para que Dan no viera mi expresión de dolor. Algo me decía que Nick se habría levantado y habría ido al trabajo sin ni siquiera pensar un minuto en mí. Y, si tanto me hubiera importado el ánimo de Nick, ¿no habría ido enseguida a casa en vez de haberme quedado en la cama de un _casi_ desconocido?

Seguramente.

**-NARRA KEVIN-**

Fantástico, ahora no era yo el único famoso.

Y eso sin contar con que _mi novia famosa estaba prometida._

Justo cuando pensaba que las cosas empezaban a calmarse en el ámbito "Jonas Brothers", los paparazzi empezaron a llegar de otras partes, armados con más cámaras y más preguntas (todas ellas en Francés, de manera que yo no entendía ni una).

El simple hecho de salir a tomar un café era un show para nosotros, ya estaba acostumbrado a eso; pero en París las cosas eran más complicadas. ¿No se suponía que debía ser al contrario?

Y encima, el móvil de Summer no había parado de sonar en toda la mañana.

-Lo siento, Kev… mi representante está que se sube por las paredes –me dijo, después de colgar su quinta llamada.

Asentí brevemente, esbozando una sonrisa comprensiva.

-Suelen ser así –dije –no pasa nada. ¿Por qué no vas a arreglar tus asuntos? Seguro que me las apañaré sólo por una ciudad que no conozco, rodeado de gente hablando un idioma completamente diferente al mío…

Sum se rió.

-¡No te pongas melodramático! –envolvió sus brazos en mi cuello, dándome rápidos besos sobre la comisura de mis labios –¿seguro que no te importa? No deberíamos haber venido aquí… con tantos sitios bonitos a los que podríamos haber ido, ¿tenía que ser París?

Me encogí de hombros.

-París es bonita… y romántica –me excusé.

-Y en París me conocen por todas partes –puso los ojos en blanco, seguida de una sonrisa resplandeciente. Ella era así: pasaba del más puro tedio a la exaltación en un segundo –. Pero me muero de ganas de enseñártela con tiempo… y disfraces para camuflarnos.

Solté una carcajada, envolviéndola con mis brazos. ¿Qué más daba que ahora más gente nos reconociera? Ella seguía siendo la misma.

-Está bien. Ahora, vete. Luego tendré más tiempo para estar contigo si acabas de una vez con todo el lío que has formado –me miró indignada –¡sí, porque lo has causado tú! Además, deberías ir a ver a ese prometido tuyo… ¿Pierre?

-Oh, ¿así que eso piensas, eh? –se apartó impetuosamente, haciéndose la molesta –entonces, _mon amie_, me parece que no hay nada que hacer aquí. _Adieu_ y que lo pase usted bien hoy. Voy a reunirme con mi _prometido_, como tú dices, a ver qué podemos hacer para que te echen del país. _Au __revoir__!_

Me quedé riéndome mientras ella cogía sus cosas y salía aceleradamente de la cafetería. Desde la ventana la vi subirse al coche que nos esperaba en la puerta, rodeada de una ráfaga de fotógrafos (que no, no llevaban boina, por muy parisinos que fueran). Sum sonreía.

Antes de que el coche arrancara, bajó la ventanilla de cristal tintado, me buscó entre la gente y, acto seguido, me guiñó un ojo y lanzó un beso.

Siempre sería la misma Summer de siempre, la que yo había conocido en Los Ángeles, la que me había besado sin esperármelo en los baños de aquel local en que Nick tocó por primera vez solo.

Y seguro que ese lío del prometido francés se arreglaría pronto, ¿no?

**-NARRA LIZ-**

Japón estaba lejos, ¿pero tanto como eso?

-Creo que hemos alcanzado el límite, Joseph –le dije, acercándome a él consternada. Él estaba repantingado cómodamente en el sofá de nuestra suite después de que hubiéramos estado todo el día caminando por la ciudad.

Me lanzó una mirada, extrañado.

-¿Qué pasa?

Me dejé caer a su lado, enseñándole la pantalla de mi portátil para que viera la última noticia en el mundo del cotilleo.

"_Summer Edwards y Kevin Jonas, ¡liados!_

_La actriz, modelo y cantante ha sido descubierta de vuelta en su país, después de haber estado aislada y en paradero desconocido el pasado año. ¡Pero ya vemos que no ha estado sola! El atractivo Kevin Jonas, el mayor del conocido grupo de música 'Jonas Brothers', le acompañaba al bajar del avión y, fuentes afirman que están hospedados juntos en el mismo hotel. ¿Qué pensará de todo esto el prometido de la actriz, Pierre Montmarte? Lo que es seguro es que tenemos cotilleo para rato. Oh, mon Dieu!"_

-Summer… ¿modelo y actriz? –preguntó Joe en cuanto acabó de leerlo.

-Eso parece –respondí.

-Vaya –dijo.

-Vaya.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos.

-¿Pierre, su prometido? –murmuré.

-Eso parece.

Ambos estábamos en estado catatónico, sin poder procesar la noticia.

-¿Deberíamos llamar a Kevin? –preguntó Joe.

-Uhm… debería habernos llamado él, ¿no?

-Eso si lo sabe –insistió mi novio.

-¡Claro que lo sabe! –solté –aunque seguro que es un rumor sin fundamento. Seguro que el tal Pierre ni siquiera conoce a Summer.

Asentimos, más que nada para autoconvencernos.

-¿Crees que es un pasatiempo para ella? –me preguntó. Le miré fijamente.

-¿Por qué habría de saberlo yo?

-No sé… eres chica –parecía completamente convencido de su lógica. Esbocé una sonrisa.

-Ah, ya. Entonces, por ser chica debería entender a todas las mujeres del mundo, ¿no?

Joe me miró extrañado.

-Claro.

No pude evitarlo, así que me eché a reír. Su cara de absoluta certeza me hizo demasiada gracia.

-Por supuesto, Joseph –me acurruqué a su lado, dispuesta a reírme un poco más. ¿Podía ser más adorable?

-Entonces, ¿qué opinas? Summer parecía enamorada de Kevin, ¿no? –siguió con su teoría.

-Uhm, yo diría que sí. Pero ya se sabe lo que dicen de las mujeres del este.

Me miró fijamente.

-No, ¿qué se dice? –parecía completamente intrigado.

Carraspeé.

-"Gente del este; raza cruel" –repetí en voz alta. Abrió mucho los ojos.

-Tiene sentido –añadió, acelerado, como un niño que acaba de descubrir algo y se muere de ganas por soltarlo en voz alta –una vez conocí a una Svetlana, creo que era Ucraniana, y por todo lo que me contaron… era bastante cruel con sus conquistas.

Me cambió la cara.

-¿Fuiste tú una de sus conquistas? –seguramente acababa de ponerme roja.

-No. No me gustan las rubias –respondió, intentando abrazarme.

Le miré con cara incrédula.

-¿Ah, no? –me burlé. Joe se rió.

-Venga, Galletita. Sólo lo digo para hacerte rabiar.

-¿No me digas? –seguí sin dar mi brazo a torcer.

Pero él era más fuerte, así que acabó dándome un abrazo a lo boa constrictor.

-Bueno, ahora no me van las rubias. Prefiero a las de jengibre… ¡como tú! –me plantó un beso largo en los labios.

Estaba segura de que se podría haber frito un huevo en mi frente, de lo roja y acalorada que estaba.

Pero así, sin más, ambos nos olvidamos de aquel pequeño lío entre Sum y Kev.

Poco importaba, ¿verdad?

**-NARRA APRIL-**

-Me parece que es hora de que afrontes tus miedos, pequeño saltamontes –me dijo Dan -; ya estás lista.

-¿Pequeño saltamontes? –espeté, divertida.

Conseguía sacarme una sonrisa incluso cuando más asustada estaba.

Dan me había llevado con la moto hasta casa… bueno, hasta el edificio. Él iba a entrar a su turno de portero de alto _nivel_ y yo tenía que volver a mis quehaceres de prometida. Parecía que no, pero en realidad era una lista que yo ya me había ocupado de apuntar en mi cabeza.

DEBERES DE LA PROMETIDA/ESPOSA:

Esperar pacientemente al prometido/marido en casa. Su tiempo siempre será más valioso que el de la prometida/esposa, así que no importa cuánto tarde.

Estar siempre presentable (lo que significa estar siempre perfectamente maquillada, peinada y vestida). Nunca se sabe cuándo va a querer tu prometido/marido sacarte a cenar a un sitio bonito.

No quejarse si el prometido/marido trajera a gente (también conocido como "amiga") a casa sin avisar. La prometida/mujer deberá estar dispuesta a saludar con una sonrisa a quienquiera que el prometido/marido le presentara.

Y mejor paraba ahí, porque me estaba poniendo de mal humor.

Yo no podía ser la "mujer perfecta". Al menos, no así.

-¡Venga, valiente! –me infundió ánimos Dan –adelante. Sube y explícale tus razones.

-¿No podemos volver a tu apartamento? Era cómodo, y oscuro… y alejado –me zafé.

¿Por qué me asustaba tanto Nick?

-Ya sabes que a mí no me importaría –dejó caer Dan.

¡Alerta! No quería empezar a liar más las cosas. ¿Qué pasaría si Daniel pensara que ambos teníamos posibilidades de tener un lío? Tuve que frenar ahí.

-Ah, já… eh, ha estado bien, pero ¡eso es todo amigos! –le dije, saliendo lo más rápido posible que pude hacia el ascensor.

Tenía que enfrentarme a Nick.

Quería arreglar las cosas con él.

Bueno, puede que sí hubiera sido mi culpa… un poco. ¿No?

**-NARRA NICK-**

April no llegaba a casa. Eran las cuatro de la tarde, y seguía sin aparecer. No sabía si estar preocupado o enfadado. Quizá ambas cosas.

A las dos del medio día, Ángela, nuevo miembro de nuestra productora, me llamó al móvil:

-¿No vas a venir hoy al estudio?

Yo aún estaba en pijama, dando vueltas por la casa, esperando a que volviera April.

-No. Tengo cosas que hacer hoy –respondí.

En realidad, se suponía que estaba de vacaciones, ¿no?

Lo había estropeado todo, y me había dado cuenta tarde. April se había ido con razón. Su máxima ilusión era ver Nueva York conmigo; quería que pasara tiempo con ella, no pedía nada más. Nunca me había exigido nada… y había dicho no a la mejor oportunidad de su vida: ir a vivir a París y hacer una película como protagonista. Dijo que no por mí, para casarse conmigo.

El egoísta era yo.

Y entonces, cuando estaba a punto de salir de aquel apartamento para buscarla por todas partes, incluso por las alcantarillas si hacía falta, llamaron al timbre.

-Señor Jonas, la señorita Ángela me ha preguntado si puede subir –era el portero, Clyde –le trae unos papeles. Dice que es importante.

Solté un suspiro.

-Dígale que suba, Clyde. Gracias.

Recogería los papeles y saldría inmediatamente después.

Por suerte, ya me había cambiado de ropa, así que no la recibiría en pijama. Encontraba ridículo que April se sintiera amenazada por Ángela. Ella era simplemente una compañera, y no, no me sentía atraído hacia ella. Teníamos que mantener una buena relación por trabajo y, aunque más o menos yo me daba cuenta de que ella parecía interesada en mí, trataba de ignorarlo y centrarme en trabajo.

-Hola, Ángela, gracias por venir –le dije, nada más abrir la puerta.

Intenté que mis intenciones quedaran claras: _dame los papeles y vete._

-Estaba preocupada, Nicholas –_nadie me llamaba Nicholas aparte de mi familia y mi prometida, pero lo dejé pasar _–es raro que tú no te pases por la oficina. El estudio es un caos si tú no estás por allí.

Empezó a desabotonarse la chaqueta. _No, no, no. No te puedes quedar. Tengo prisa._

-Ya… bueno, déjame los papeles y ya veré qué puedo hacer –respondí, haciendo ademán de coger la carpeta que llevaba en la mano.

-Creo que será mejor que nos sentemos y discutamos sobre estas cifras –soltó, sin intención de irse –ha sido raro tener que tratar con tu padre toda la mañana en vez de contigo.

-¿Mi padre está en la ciudad? –pregunté.

-¡No, claro que no! Hemos estado hablando por teléfono, ya que _tú no has podido venir hoy _–no me gustó su manera de decir eso último –¿dónde está tu _prometida_? ¿Crees que podrá prepararme algo de beber? ¡Me muero de sed!

-Eh… no, no está –y justo ahí debería haberme parado. Pero quizá era mi educación o mi idiotez lo que me hizo seguir –pero ya te sirvo yo una bebida. ¿Té con hielo?

-Ah, sí, claro. Muchas gracias, Nick –respondió, pasando como si estuviera en su casa al salón.

Suspiré, agobiado. _Quizá si se acaba la bebida decide irse a su casa._

-¡Con un poco de limón, Nicholas, por favor! –exclamó Ángela desde el salón.

Y entonces, la hecatombe.

-Uhm… ya veo lo preocupado que estás por mi –esa era la voz de April, detrás de mí, en la puerta de la cocina.

Me giré rápidamente. Aún llevaba el vestido rojo de la noche pasada, con una chaqueta que ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a quitarse. Sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas, seguramente de rabia.

Solté en ese mismo instante el vaso y el té, acercándome rápidamente a ella.

-Ahora mismo iba a ir a buscarte, April. No sé dónde has estado toda la noche… ¿estás bien? ¿Te perdiste? –solté impetuosamente, sujetándola por los brazos.

-¡Ah, vaya! ¡Ha llegado la prometida! –apareció Ángela detrás de ella –vaya, cariño, parece que no te hayas cambiado de ropa en dos días.

-Bueno, de hecho es la misma que la de anoche –respondió April, fríamente –supongo que _Nicholas_ no ha tenido tiempo de contarte nada.

-¿Contarme qué, cielo? –le dijo Ángela.

-Oh… nada. Un detalle sin importancia: que ya no estamos prometidos –soltó April.

Y, sin decir nada más, se quitó el anillo de su dedo, lo dejó encima de la mesa de la cocina y se dirigió al dormitorio.

-¡¿QUÉ? –exclamé, completamente en shock.

Corrí hacia el dormitorio, pero la puerta estaba cerrada con llave.

-April, ¿qué estás haciendo? –grité. Ninguna respuesta.

Aporreé la puerta.

-¡April! ¡al menos dame una explicación!

-¡Una explicación! –oí que gritaba ella, como indignada – ¡Aún quieres una jodida explicación después de todo lo que ha pasado!

Oí ruidos del armario y cajones abriéndose y cerrándose. Seguramente estaba arrojando violentamente toda su ropa en una maleta.

-April, por favor. Abre la puerta. Hablemos –insistí.

-¡A la mierda! –obtuve como respuesta.

-April… venga –seguí –¡April!

Lo más ridículo de todo era que Ángela seguía allí parada, mirando.

-¿Te importa dejarnos solos? –aullé. Ella se quedó parada, pálida.

-Eh, claro… claro.

Y salió lo más rápidamente posible de allí. Incluso pegó un portazo.

La casa se quedó en silencio.

-Por favor, April. Estamos solos, sal para que podamos hablar –volví al ataque.

Sentía como si el corazón se me fuera a salir del pecho, como si mi estómago se hiciera un nudo y todos esos tópicos del momento.

Estaba asustado.

Manoseaba el anillo que April había dejado encima de la mesa, haciéndolo rodar nerviosamente. No podía irse, no podía.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió por fin. Se había cambiado de ropa y recogido el pelo en una alta cola. Arrastraba su pesada maleta.

Me interpuse en su camino, impidiéndole seguir.

-April, quédate. No te vayas. No tienes por qué ser mi prometida –repetí –si estás agobiada no pasa nada, podemos volver a ser amigos… -me quedé callado –bueno no; yo no puedo ser sólo tu amigo.

Se me quedó mirando un momento. Ya no lloraba, si no que parecía completamente firme en su decisión. Ni siquiera sonrió.

-Sólo me quieres cuando no me tienes. Cuando estoy contigo es como si no existiera.

-Eso no es así, tú lo sabes, April. Sabes que te quiero.

Si tenía que llegar al punto de rogarle que se quedara, lo haría. ¿Qué más daba? Yo la quería a mi lado, pasara lo que pasara.

-No me quieres. Simplemente te gusta tenerme cerca de vez en cuando –dijo ella.

-No es cierto, no es así –rebatí. Ahora el que lloraba era yo. Me dejé caer en el suelo, sentado, aún con el anillo entre mis manos –. No te vayas… por favor. Yo… no sé qué más decir…

April estaba a punto de salir por la puerta, pero se giró para mirarme. Intenté contener las lágrimas, pero era imposible.

-Nick, no llores –dijo ella. Por su voz supe que ella ahora también lloraba.

-April, no te vayas. Quédate –susurré, alzando la cabeza una vez más.

-No llorarías por cualquier cosa, ¿no? –me preguntó en voz baja.

-¿Tú qué crees? ¿De verdad piensas que no me importas?

-No estaba segura… no lo sabía, Nick.

Soltó la maleta.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado? Vuelvo a pediros disculpas por haber tardado tanto en subir... intentaré que la próxima sea pronto :)**

**¡opiniones siempre bienvenidas! :))**

**-Vicky.**


	7. Ni contigo, ni sin ti

**07- Ni contigo, ni sin ti**

**-Narra April-**

-Entonces, ¿qué significa Ángela para ti? –le pregunté a Nick.

Me había sentado a su lado después de verle llorar. No podía, eso no lo permitía: que Nicholas llorara enfrente de mí era algo que no podía soportar. Y, a pesar de haber estado en silencio durante un buen rato, cogidos de la mano, ahora tenía que hacer la inevitable pregunta.

-¿De verdad vas a sentirte amenazada por cualquier mujer a la que me acerque? –respondió él. Bajé la cabeza.

-Es inevitable –murmuré, más bien hacia mí misma.

-Te valoras muy poco, April –continuó Nick –si yo te he elegido a ti significa que quiero estar contigo. No te habría dado este anillo si no fuera así.

-Pero es como si no te dieras cuenta de que estoy aquí a tu lado; parece que no sepas que no sólo me interesa este anillo, o ser tu prometida. Me daría igual que no nos casáramos nunca, siempre y cuando tú estuvieras conmigo, que me demostraras que me quieres cada día –le expliqué. Apretó mi mano con más fuerza, mirándome fijamente.

-Yo… supongo que no me he dado cuenta hasta ahora.

Esbocé una media sonrisa.

-¿Crees que esto puede funcionar? –susurré. Nick agachó la cabeza.

-Sí. Ya llevamos mucho tiempo juntándonos y separándonos otra vez. Es obvio que no podemos estar el uno sin el otro, ¿no? –dijo. Asentí –seríamos unos idiotas si dejáramos esto pasar. Mucha gente nunca encuentra lo que nosotros tenemos.

-He aquí una inspiración para alguna canción tuya –le dije, intentando sonreír y aflojar un poco el ambiente.

-Y para que tú te quedes mientras yo la escribo –respondió.

Nos miramos unos segundos más, como hablando sin hablar. Él me pedía perdón, y yo también. No era cuestión de quién tenía la culpa, sino de cómo podíamos solucionarlo. Decidí ser honesta:

-Nick, he pasado la noche en casa de otro chico –solté. Frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo? –parecía confundido – ¡pero si no conoces a nadie en la ciudad!

-Él es… Daniel, nuestro portero –expliqué –estaba abajo cuando yo salí anoche, y… bueno, me llevó a una fiesta (porque yo se lo pedí). La cuestión es… bueno, bebí demasiado y no estaba en las mejores condiciones para volver… y no tenía llave –_sé sincera, April. Díselo _–y estaba tan enfadada contigo que no me apetecía venir a casa.

-¿Pasó algo? –preguntó Nick, alerta.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Nada. Podría haber pasado algo… pero no –tomé aire –quiero estar contigo, Nick. Pero creo que nos hemos precipitado con el anillo.

Él pareció pensárselo.

-¿Crees que deberíamos ser más independientes antes de… meternos en algo más serio? –dijo Nick –¿tiene sentido?

-Sí, tiene sentido –sonreí –; eso es exactamente lo que quiero decir.

-Pero… ¿significa eso que vamos a romper y… _a ver a otras personas?_ –preguntó.

-La verdad, no sé si podría soportarlo. Verte con una "compañera" ya me resulta lo suficientemente doloroso, así que imagínate cómo me pondría si fuera tu "nueva novia" –dije.

Me acarició la cara, apartando dos o tres mechones de pelo que se me habían deshecho de la coleta.

-Lo mismo me pasaría a mí. Ahora mismo estoy loco de celos por ese chico con el que has dormido. Y eso que sólo habéis dormido juntos.

Le sonreí, acercándome para darle un breve beso en los labios.

-¿Qué hacemos, Nick?

-No tengo ni idea, April.

Volvíamos a tener los ojos llorosos, como si ambos nos diéramos cuenta de lo que esto significaba. Era una situación muy delicada. ¿Continuábamos a malas o lo dejábamos por un tiempo, hasta que volviéramos a necesitarnos el uno al otro?

Me abracé a él con fuerza, pasando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Él me dejó llorar sobre sus hombros.

Nos quedamos en esa posición durante un buen rato, sin saber muy bien qué hacer a continuación.

**-Narra Summer-**

No tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer cuando viera a Pierre.

Había quedado con él en nuestra cafetería favorita, pero al llegar allí me había entrado la sensación de que ese sitio ya no me gustaba. Había significado mucho para mí… pero ahora era todo diferente.

Yo no había planeado irme a América para enamorarme de Kevin. No había planeado todos esos líos. Pero ahora era cuestión de explicárselo a Pierre.

Después de pedirme un cappuccino, me senté en nuestra mesa de siempre: al fondo a la izquierda. Era tan discreta que nunca nadie nos había visto mientras estábamos allí.

Pierre entró de repente en la cafetería. Estaba tan guapo como siempre: era moreno, alto, con el pelo muy rizado. Parecía ansioso, como si se estuviera muriendo de ganas de verme otra vez. Y sí; le faltó correr hacia la mesa.

-Summer –esbocé una sonrisa, levantándome rápidamente. Al menos debía darle un abrazo, ¿no? –_¡mi preciosa flor!_

La verdad era que siempre había sido un poco cursi.

-Bonjour, Pierre –le saludé. Permití que me diera un beso en la mejilla y luego me senté rápidamente.

-Tienes mucho que contarme –dijo él, sentándose también. Me miraba fijamente, como reconociendo todo lo que había cambiado en mí -¡tu pelo! ¡Ahora eres rubia! Estás muy guapa… pero no sé si papá lo aprobará.

Su padre. Cómo no.

Cualquier cosa que yo hiciera tenía que estar aprobada por su padre. Después de todo, era una figura importante para Francia y _"su hijo no podía ir por ahí con una cualquiera"_.

-Verás, Pierre… de eso mismo quería hablarte –tomé aire –el pelo no es lo único que ha cambiado en mí –me miró de nuevo, quizá buscando algún tatuaje, _piercing_ o algo así –; he… conocido a alguien, aunque estoy segura de que eso ya lo has leído por ahí.

-¿Ese tal Jonas? –preguntó –pero eso no es nada serio, ¿verdad? Estoy seguro de que son todo chismes y rumores sin fundamento. Aún llevas mi anillo.

Jugueteé con el brillante rosa en mi dedo anular, empezando a quitármelo decididamente.

-Lo llevaba para poder devolvértelo hoy –se puso alerta, así que me apresuré a hablar –no quiero… casarme contigo.

Se quedó serio de repente.

-Está bien. Podemos seguir siendo novios, si lo prefieres. Hablaré con papá, estoy seguro de que no le importará que esperemos unos cuantos años más…

-No, no me has entendido, Pierre. No quiero seguir siendo tu novia. He vuelto a París por Kevin, como vacaciones. Pronto volveré a América, y allí me voy a quedar. No quiero… estar aquí. Ni contigo ni sin ti. París ha perdido el encanto para mí.

-No puedes dejar París otra vez. ¡Acabas de volver!

-Sí puedo. No quiero estar aquí. Quiero estar con Kevin… mi novio. Con él y con mis nuevos amigos en California, su familia. Trabajar en alguna revista de moda, o en algún estudio de grabación. Nunca más delante de las cámaras… al menos no como un trabajo. Tengo una nueva vida, y me gusta así.

-¿Qué pasa con nosotros? –preguntó.

-En realidad lo nuestro era siempre un poco falso, ¿no? –le dije. Había rumores de que él había sido siempre gay y que salía conmigo para mantener las apariencias ante Francia y su padre.

Pierre titubeó.

-A papá no le gustará esto –murmuró. Esbocé una sonrisa de disculpa.

-Dile que _no _lo siento –me levanté de la mesa, echándole un último vistazo –. Cuídate mucho, ¿vale?

Asintió, sonriéndome también.

-Tú también, preciosa –respondió.

Caminé decididamente hacia fuera de la cafetería, encontrándome con los fotógrafos otra vez.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó uno.

Estaba claro: tenía que dar una última explicación. Sólo una. Después de eso, volvía a ser libre. Compuse mi mejor sonrisa, mientras todos se ponían alrededor, ansiosos.

-Veréis, Pierre y yo… somos amigos. Todo ha acabado para mí aquí en París –se oyó un murmullo –mi sitio ahora es en América, con Kevin. Os estoy agradecida por toda _atención_ y cariño, pero necesito cambiar de aires.

-¿Significa eso que ya no quieres a Francia? –preguntó otro. Como siempre, la patria ante todo.

-No, nunca podría dejar de querer a Francia. Pero… bueno, una chica necesita ampliar fronteras, ¿verdad? París estará siempre en un lugar muy apreciado en mi corazón.

Mi coche esperaba justo enfrente, así que, después de despedirme, salí directa hacia allí y me metí lo más rápido posible.

-Al hotel, por favor, Maxime –le dije al chófer. Luego, saqué el móvil del bolso.

-¿Hola? –contestó Kevin, al otro lado de la línea. Era como si tuviera el móvil en la mano, porque no tardó nada en cogerlo –; pensaba que estabas ocupada con _tu prometido._

Me carcajeé.

-Muy gracioso –dije. Hablar con él siempre me hacía sonreír y estaba segura de que eso era lo que se debía sentir cuando estabas enamorada –. Kevin, voy de camino al hotel. Estaba pensando que… bueno, ¿qué te parece si volvemos hoy a casa?

-¿A casa? –sonó esperanzado – ¿no tenías asuntos pendientes por aquí?

-El único asunto del que me quiero ocupar de ahora en adelante es de ti –le dije.

Casi podía verle sonreír al otro lado del teléfono.

-Moción aprobada. Vuelve rápido al hotel. Quizá tengamos tiempo de… pasar un rato más encerrados… desnudos –contestó, con tono gracioso.

-Oh, me parece muy bien… ¡voy para allá! ¡Maxime, acelera! –Kevin se rió –; ahora mismo nos vemos. Te quiero.

Después de colgar supe que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Bueno, lo había sabido desde el principio.

**-Narra Joe-**

-Uhm, Joseph –asentí, aún con los ojos cerrados. Galletita yacía a mi lado, abrazada a mí – ¿qué te parece si… bueno, si volvemos a casa?

Abrí los ojos, medio adormilado.

-¿Quieres irte? –pregunté – ¡pero si acabamos de llegar!

-Sí, ya lo sé… y ha sido maravilloso. Hemos hecho de todo –respondió –pero… bueno, echo de menos la casa, y a April. También a Summer, aunque no te lo creas.

-Me lo creo. Pero sabes que ninguna de ellas está en casa, ¿verdad? –dije, acariciándole el pelo.

-No tardarán en llegar, ¿no?

-Quien sabe.

Se quedó en silencio un rato.

-Es que no hemos sabido nada de nadie desde que vinimos, ¡es como si estuviéramos en el culo del mundo! –continuó.

-Bueno, la verdad es que sí que estamos un poco alejados. Aunque ellos han demostrado muy poco amor hermanil al no llamarme ni siquiera un solo día.

Liz se rió.

-Ellos te quieren. Pero, al parecer, todos están demasiado ocupados _haciendo cochinadas_ en sus respectivos hoteles –se abrazó más hacia mí.

-Igual que nosotros, ¿no? –susurré, con tono pervertido. Galleta soltó una risa nerviosa.

-Más o menos…

Me lancé a su cuello, dándole pequeños besos subiendo por la barbilla hasta sus labios, mientras ella intentaba zafarse en vano. Conseguí ponerme encima de ella, mirándola a los ojos.

-Si lo que quieres es volver a casa, volveremos a casa. Pero a la nuestra de verdad –le dije –: quiero que vayamos a vivir juntos, Galleta. Estoy harto de tener que entrar medio a escondidas a tu casa, o tener que cubrirme con la toalla cada vez que salgo de la ducha, por miedo a que April merodee por ahí y me vea en paños menores.

-¿Lo dices en serio? –contestó ella. Parecía nerviosa, examinando mi cara exhaustivamente, como intentando reconocer alguna duda.

-Sí, muy en serio. Ya sabes que yo nunca bromeo –puse voz seria, mientras ella se reía otra vez.

-Va-vale. ¡Vámonos a vivir juntos! –se abrazó contra mí con fuerza, cubriéndome de besos.

-¡Si llego a saber que reaccionarías así, te lo habría dicho antes!

**-Narra April-**

Mis maletas estaban hechas, la decisión estaba tomada.

-Nos veremos… en Los Ángeles –me despedí de Nick, dándole un abrazo.

Ya no llorábamos ninguno de los dos, y casi era mejor así.

Primero me iba yo a casa, luego vendría él, cuando se hubiera ocupado de sus asuntos en Nueva York. Aunque de todas formas, cuando él viniera ya no estaríamos juntos _como pareja_. Lo nuestro estaba en pausa, pero ninguno sabía hasta cuando. No, no se había acabado. ¿Verdad?

_No_. Me repetí a mí misma que era algo que ambos necesitábamos, tomarnos un respiro no nos vendría mal. No, eso no significaba que fuera a estar liándome con el primero que pasara en cuanto llegar a Los Ángeles. Y, además, un tiempo a solas no sonaba mal del todo.

-Cuídate mucho, April –me dijo, apartándose de mí. Sonrió con calidez, así que asentí.

"_Te voy a echar de menos"_ era todo lo que se me pasaba por la cabeza, pero no me atreví a decirlo. Volver a estropear las cosas no sería demasiado sensato.

Así que sin decir nada más, abrí la puerta y me dirigí hacia el ascensor. Aún había alguien más de quien quería despedirme y, por suerte, estaba cerca.

Al llegar al portal del edificio, Dan alzó la cabeza. Primero miró mi maleta y luego me miró a mí, se levantó de un salto y se acercó.

-¿Te vas? –preguntó. Asentí –; ¿a un hotel?

-No, a casa –respondí. Era imposible de creer, pero de verdad estaba sonriendo. Me sentía… ¿aliviada?

-¿Por qué? ¿Se ha enfadado? ¿Se ha tomado mal que te quedaras en mi casa? –insistió.

-No, no es nada de eso. Es que… nos vamos a tomar un tiempo.

Pareció ¿alegrarse?

-Quédate en mi casa –soltó –no quiero que te vayas con tan mala imagen de Nueva York. ¡No has visto nada! Y, de ahora en adelante, siempre la recordarás como "la ciudad en la que todo salió mal".

-¡No es verdad! –me defendí –esta no va a ser mi última vez en la ciudad.

-Entonces, ¿me llamarás cuando vuelvas? –dijo Dan, cogiéndome de la mano.

¿Dónde me metía yo ahora? Me puse nerviosa.

-Pues… supongo.

-Dame tu dirección en Los Ángeles –demandó, sin soltarme.

-¿Para qué? ¿Piensas enviarme un trocito de la Estatua de la Libertad?

-No, pero quizá una botella de vodka sí –se rió. Me puse roja, recordando la escenita de la noche anterior. No más alcohol para mí en una temporada…

-Calla y dame un bolígrafo –le pedí. ¡_Apúntale la dirección y sal pitando de ahí!_

Después de garabatear mi calle y número de teléfono, me despedí.

-Espero que todo te vaya muy bien, Dan –le dije sinceramente.

Sin esperármelo, me plantó un beso, tan rápido que no me dio tiempo a separarme. Fue él el que me cogió por los hombros y me miró a los ojos.

-Lo mismo te digo, April –susurró. Me acarició la mejilla –; esto no es un adiós.

Demasiado impactada, no supe qué decir o hacer, así que simplemente cogí mi maleta y caminé rápidamente hacia la calle, donde un taxi me esperaba.

De camino al aeropuerto solo podría pensar en por qué mi vida tenía que ser siempre tan liosa y complicada. Era como si alguien estuviera leyendo sobre mí y el universo dijera "dales más escándalos o se cansarán". Sólo me faltaba quedarme embarazada del hermano de mi ex novio o algo así para que mi vida se convirtiera en una telenovela.

_Menuda mierda._

**-Narra Nick-**

Se acababa de ir y yo ya la necesitaba. Quizá si me ponía a escribir se me pasaría.

O al menos eso pensaba. ¿Qué le estaba pasando a mi inspiración? Mis canciones cada vez quedaban peor, o eso me parecía a mí. ¿Necesitaba nuevas influencias?

Dejé el portátil y me fui a la cocina a por algo de agua.

Iba a echarla de menos, pero quizá podía aprovechar ese tiempo para trabajar en mí mismo. Estaba claro que siempre lo fastidiaba todo, así que, ¿por qué no intentar encontrar una solución? _¿Una solución para ti mismo?_ ¿Existía algo así?

Llamé a la discográfica.

-Hola, me preguntaba… ¿sigue en pie lo del campamento para cantautores en Bali? –pregunté.

-Eh, claro, Nick. ¿Quieres que te apuntemos? –me preguntó Howard, uno de los mánagers.

Me lo pensé. Bali estaba lo suficientemente alejado como para permitirme pensar, ¿verdad?

-Apúntame.

-Va mucha gente, Nick. Te gustará –respondió Howard, animado.

-¿Cuándo hay que ir? –pregunté.

-Pasado mañana.

-Joder –solté. _Pasado mañana_ era demasiado pronto. Se suponía que tenía que ir a Los Ángeles para hablar con April primero, ¿no?

Pero si el problema era yo, ¿no se suponía que ir a L.A. lo estropearía todo de nuevo?

-¿Te supone algún problema salir pasado mañana hacia Bali, Nick? –insistió Howard al otro lado del teléfono.

-Eh… no. Apúntame.

-Te mandaremos un coche para que te lleve al aeropuerto a las ocho de la mañana. Va a gustarte mucho.

Colgó.

Así que a Bali, ¿no?

Adelante.

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué os ha parecido? voy a intentar subir uno a la semana, pero todo depende de cómo lleve el nuevo curso en la universidad (¡que empiezo el próximo miércoles!).  
En ese trozo en que April habla sobre su vida siendo una telenovela... jaja :) bueno, más o menos sí, ¿no?**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por seguir al pie del cañón! Espero vuestra opinión.**

**-Vicky.**


	8. Splash!

**Y el premio para la más descuidada es para... ¡mi!  
Siento muchísimo el retraso. Siempre lo digo, pero siempre es de verdad. ¡A leer se ha dicho! **

* * *

**08 – Splash!**

**Narra April**

–En fin, ¿cómo estás? –me preguntó Liz de repente –han pasado casi dos meses desde que dejaste a Nick sólo en aquel apartamento de lujo en Nueva York.

Lo decía con un tonito de burla, pero yo sabía que estaba preocupada. Galleta era una firme creyente en _Napril_, como ella nos llamaba.

–La verdad es que suena bastante patético, ¿verdad? –respondí, aún con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del poco sol que hacía. No faltaba mucho para el invierno, así que Liz y yo retozábamos al lado de la piscina de su nueva casa.

Por fin se había mudado con Joe. Por fin yo había dejado de interrumpirlos siempre a mitad…

–He de decir que es un alivio no tener que volver a encontrarme a tu marido en pelota picada por los pasillos –le solté, intentando cambiar de tema. Galletita empezó a ponerse histérica.

–¿Marido? ¿Qué? –replicó. Tenía esa vocecita aguda que se le ponía cuando estaba nerviosa. Abrí los ojos.

–¡Estáis prácticamente casados! ¡Pero si hasta has empezado a cocinar para él!

Se rió, para luego darle un sorbo largo a su té helado.

–¿Qué puedo decir? Joe me hace feliz. Y últimamente no hay ningún drama entre nosotros: no hay exs a la vista, nadie ha anunciado una infidelidad, a ninguno se nos ha subido a la cabeza la fama… ¡la vida es perfecta! –dijo.

Yo seguía con los ojos cerrados, intentando poner una expresión neutral, pero a la vez feliz por ella.

La verdad era que desde que había vuelto a Los Ángeles, las cosas estaban muy tranquilas. Demasiado quizá. ¿Me había hecho una yonki de las emociones fuertes? Curiosamente, se me había pasado lo de echar de menos a Nick –aunque no negaré que las primeras semanas se me hizo bastante difícil, sobretodo a la hora de irme a dormir. Eso de no tenerle a mi lado para abrazarle cada noche fue definitivamente un reto.

–Aún no me creo que en ese campamento para cantautores no le dejen usar su móvil. Al menos una llamada te habría sentado bien, ¿no crees? –me dijo Liz.

–No es sólo a mí; tampoco ha llamado a su familia ni nada. Pero, según su padre es algo normal –ya me había informado yo, en uno de mis ataques de ansiedad porque no sabía nada de mi ¿novio? en casi dos meses.

El campamento para cantautores de Bali era como una cárcel para músicos. Ninguna distracción aparte de la de tomar el sol, escribir a la orilla de un mar cristalino, acompañado de exóticas mujeres con flores en el pelo… y mejor dejaba de pensar o mataría a alguien.

¿A quién quería engañar? Le echaba de menos y que estuviera en la otra punta del mundo no ayudaba.

–¿Aún le quieres? –me preguntó Liz. Vaya, la cosa se estaba poniendo importante.

–Claro que le quiero. Ha sido alguien muy importante para mi –respondí, cruzando los dedos para que se contentara con esa vaga respuesta.

–No; me refiero a si aún estás enamorada de él –rectificó.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de darle largas, llegaron Kevin y Summer con comida.

–¡Por fin! Estaba a punto de morirme por inanición aquí tumbada –les dije, escapándome del interrogatorio de Liz.

–¡Ya nos veremos las caras más tarde! –me gritó mi amiga.

Habíamos quedado todos para una comida inaugural en la nueva casa de Liz y Joe, que no estaba muy lejos de las nuestras. Por tanto, yo ahora vivía sola en la que antes compartía con ella. La verdad, eso de tener tu propia casa no estaba tan mal. Lo único malo era que podía volverme loca sin hablar con nadie en siglos.

–¿Sabes algo de Nick, Joe? –le preguntó Kevin al mediano cuando salió con el resto de la comida. Todos nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa del jardín, cubierta por un toldo. Me puse tensa, como siempre que parecían haber noticias de Nicholas.

–Me ha dicho papá que vuelve mañana a Los Ángeles –le dijo.

BAM! Me caí de espaldas, con silla y todo.

–¡April! –se levantaron todos de golpe.

–¿Estás bien? –Summer se había acercado para ayudarme a levantarme, mientras que a Liz parecía haberle dado un ataque de risa.

Empecé a ponerme roja, lo notaba. La cara me ardía.

–Sí… estoy… estoy bien –balbuceé, como una idiota balbuceante. "_Al menos no te has caído dentro de la piscina"_ me dije.

Me puse rápidamente de pie, apartándome ligeramente de la mesa mientras que Kevin colocaba la silla en su sitio. _"Cálmate. Sh. Silencio. Respira"_

Joe miró al mayor, como titubeante. Aparté la mirada, para que no pensaran que estaba fisgoneando; luego, Joe intentó bajar la voz lo máximo posible, pero aún así lo oí:

–Kevin, dice papá que Nick ha conocido a alguien en el campamento.

Sentí que me mareaba y, por unos instantes perdí el equilibrio… cayendo cual peso pesado a la piscina.

A nadie le dio tiempo a reaccionar, al parecer, porque cuando subí a la superficie todos me miraban fijamente.

–¡¿Estás bien? –gritaron Liz y Summer a la vez mientras que Kevin y Joe se acercaban para cogerme de la mano y sacarme.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Kevin, mientras que su novia me envolvía con una toalla.

Todos me miraban. Seguro que quedaría muy bien confesar que, después de escuchar que Nick _ya_ había conocido a otra me había dado un mareo y me había caído a la piscina. ¿Se podía ser más patética?

–Na-nada, es que me he resbalado… no me había dado cuenta de que estaba tan cerca del borde de la piscina… -balbuceé. Estaba completamente empapada.

–Deberías secarte, no sea cosa que te constipes.

Levanté la cabeza rápidamente, mareándome un poco otra vez.

Nick.

–¡Nicholas! Pensábamos que llegabas mañana –Joe y Kevin salieron a su encuentro.

El pequeño estaba justo a la entrada del jardín, con una maleta pequeña en la mano, mirando la escena. Liz y Summer se quedaron a mi lado, como denotando _lealtad_ o algo así.

–He adelantado el vuelo. Os echaba de menos –dijo, sonriendo. Estaba bronceado.

Nicholas Jonas bronceado. Tuve que evitar reírme.

Aunque quizá era lo que le pasaba muchas veces: sólo tendría los antebrazos morenos, con marcas de camiseta. Sonreí como una tonta al recordar cómo se le quemaba la espalda en cuanto le daba un poco de sol.

_Esa espalda…_

–Oh, ¿nos echabas de menos? –Joe le dio un abrazo, sonriente –¡no me lo creo! Además, nos han dicho que has estado _ocupado_ con ciertas cosas…

Kevin se puso serio de repente, mirando a Joe como si hubiera metido la pata.

Decidí actuar con madurez.

–Me alegro mucho de que hayas vuelto, Nick –me acerqué para saludarlo. Después del momento incómodo en el que no sabíamos si darnos un beso o un abrazo, acabamos dándonos la mano. _Todo muy solemne, como ejecutivos_.

–Y yo de verte, April –sonreía. ¿Por qué sonreía? Estaba… relajado. Había cambiado –. Creo que deberías ir a secarte –me dijo –. Hace calor, pero nunca se sabe.

Asentí, echándome el pelo mojado detrás de la oreja. Le di un golpecito en el hombro, como asegurándome de que sí, Nicholas había vuelto.

–Empezad a comer sin mí –les dije –¡pero guardadme algo para luego!

La casa era nueva, pero yo ya sabía dónde estaban las cosas porque había ayudado a Liz a arreglarla, a decidir qué muebles poner y todo eso, así que sabía perfectamente a donde ir. Lo malo era que no tenía más ropa, y la de ella no era de mi talla.

Pero había alguien que acababa de traer una maleta. Me detuve en seco.

–Nicholas, ¿tienes algo en esa maleta tuya que me pueda servir?

Él me miró unos segundos, como decidiendo su respuesta. El resto pareció entrever que era nuestra primera ocasión de estar solos, así que se fueron a la mesa sigilosamente. A solas… después de dos meses sin vernos.

–Creo que sí. Hay muchas de esas camisetas blancas que te encantan –me guiñó un ojo. Luego se acercó a mí, poniéndome la mano en la espalda para guiarme hacia dentro, donde el resto de sus maletas estaban perfectamente amontonadas.

_¡Ignora la mano, céntrate! ¡Ignora el guiño, céntrate!_

–Así que has venido directamente a la nueva casa de tu hermano, ¿no? –le dije, intentando entablar conversación.

Nick asintió.

–El chófer que ha venido a buscarme al aeropuerto me ha dicho que estabais todos aquí, y tenía ganas de veros, así que…

–Tus hermanos se morían de ganas de verte –le dije, como quien no quiere la cosa. Había sacado una de sus camisetas blancas… y uno de sus bóxers. _¿Recordando viejos tiempos?_

–¿Y tú? –le miré fijamente a los ojos. _Tembleque _–¿tenías ganas de verme?

_Sé honesta. Díselo._

–Sí. Muchas –le dije. Pareció sorprendido.

–He estado dándole vueltas a las cosas.

_Ay, ay. ¿¡Dándole vueltas a las cosas! Pero si había conocido a alguien, ¡¿no?_

–Yo he intentado no hacerlo –murmuré. Ahora era cuando me venían todas las palabras de golpe y me pasaría media hora balbuceando como una idiota –porque cuando te echaba de menos no podía llamarte, porque estabas en medio de la nada… y porque a veces sólo quería no pensar en ti, pero tenía que hacerlo y luego… luego me sentía mal. Y me acordaba muchísimo de todos nuestros momentos y pensaba que lo había hecho mal, que era mi culpa… aunque luego me daban ganas de volar hasta Bali y darte un puñetazo, porque es _tu_ culpa. Bueno, era tu culpa que me sintiera tan mal… porque tú existes y me haces sentir mal simplemente existiendo… y no sabía qué hacer y Liz estaba cansada de mí y de mis dramas, simplemente diciéndome que te olvidara, que dejara pasar un tiempo, pero no podía porque… porque…. No sé, tengo un lío muy grande en la cabeza y tú parece que no lo entiendes.

_Bravo, April, acabas de superarte a ti misma._ Cogí la camiseta y los mini pantalones que Nick sostenía en sus manos y, aprovechando que él parecía aturullado por mi gran discurso, eché a correr hacia el cuarto de baño más cercano y cerré la puerta con llave.

–Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda.

Lo acababa de estropear todo muchísimo más. Ahora había quedado como una quejica, como una niña pequeña. ¿No se suponía que ese tiempo era para aclararnos las ideas? Y él vuelve de Bali con quiensea que haya conocido y YO soy la única que sufre. _Mierda._ Y encima le recibo con el discurso del año.

_Mierda_.

Me senté en el suelo, poniendo la cabeza entre las rodillas, intentando volver a respirar con normalidad. Ese vómito de palabras me había sentado mal, pero tenía que relajarme.

Llamaron a la puerta. Era un _toctoc_ demasiado tranquilo, relajado. Ahí estaba él.

–¿April? ¿Estás ahí? –Nick hablaba en voz baja. Luego dejó escapar una risita –¿cuántos baños tiene esta casa? Es ridículo.

No pude evitar reírme, así que me levanté para abrirle la puerta.

–Un par –murmuré, sonriendo avergonzada.

–No te encontraba –me miró fijamente, para luego cogerme de la mano –¿a qué ha venido esa súper confesión?

–A que te echaba de menos y al verte me ha venido todo de golpe –dije. Nick asintió.

–Yo también te he echado mucho de menos –me dio un beso en la mano, para luego acercarme hacia sí, envolviéndome con sus brazos. No le importó que aún estuviera mojada –. Si algo te pasara…

Se quedó callado. Eso era una señal… ¿no? ¡¿NO?

–Si algo me pasara… ¿qué? –le pregunté, apartándome lo suficiente como para mirarle a la cara.

Negó con la cabeza, como sacudiéndose una idea.

–Si algo te pasara por estar mojada tanto tiempo, me culparían a mí –dijo. ¿Era eso lo que iba a decir? Bajé la cabeza, decepcionada. Ya me esperaba una declaración de amor en toda regla o un "volvamos a empezar" o algo así.

Sin embargo, en vez de eso me dio unos golpecitos en la espalda y se alejó de mí.

–Sécate y cámbiate de ropa. Seguro que esos se han comido toda la comida. ¡Me muero de hambre! –dijo –; te esperaré aquí en el pasillo, para que podamos ir juntos.

_Conténtate con lo que tienes, April_ me dije. Poco a poco.

–Puedes esperar dentro, si te apetece –le dije, intentando sonar seductora –; al fin y al cabo, no hay nada que no hayas visto antes.

Nick se rió, chasqueando la lengua.

–Mejor me quedo aquí. Demasiadas emociones fuertes por un día.

Me encogí de hombros, como dando a entender "tú te lo pierdes", y cerré la puerta.

Saldría de allí dentro con una camiseta suya. Y poco a poco, volvería a ganármelo. Nick parecía haber luchado por alejarse de mi durante esos dos meses, y ahora volver a verme le estaba haciendo recordar viejos tiempos –igual que a mi-. Estaba claro que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro y yo no me iba a dejar vencer así como así.

* * *

**¿Y bien? es corto, pero supongo que sirve de enlance. Ha pasado un tiempo, así que quería más o menos dejar clara la trayectoria. Quiero volver a hacer más comedia que drama. Reírse siempre sienta bien, ¿no?**

**¿Qué opináis? :)  
Eso sí, MUCHAS GRACIAS a todas la que seguís aquí, demandando nuevos capítulos y leyendo incluso cuando tardo tanto en subir. GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS, sois las mejores :3**

**-Vicky. **


	9. Galletita Explota

**09. Galletita Explota**

**Narra Nick.**

April no tardó en salir del cuarto de baño, llevando mi ropa, como en los viejos tiempos. La echaba de menos y apenas habían pasado dos meses. Pero, ¿si la echaba de menos por qué me había lanzado a los brazos de otra durante ese tiempo?

April y yo salimos al jardín de nuevo, yendo a sentarnos a nuestras sillas –que, por supuesto, estaban una al lado de la otra. Ella me miró, como diciendo "espero que esto no te incomode", así que sacudí la cabeza en silencio y le aparté la silla para que se pudiera sentar. _Todo un caballero_. Al menos, eso es lo que había dicho Delta la primera vez que le hice eso a ella en el campamento.

Volví a la realidad.

-En fin, ¿qué tal ha ido todo en ese campamento para escritores, Nicholas? –me preguntó Kevin al momento de sentarme. Me miraba fijamente, como si supiera que escondía algo.

-Dejadme añadir que de "campamento" no tenía nada –intervino Liz, sonriendo –; sé de buena tinta que vuestro querido hermano Nick se ha pasado dos meses tostándose al sol en una hamaca a orillas de un agua cristalina, playas paradisíacas y durmiendo en sábanas de lino. ¡En un hotel de cinco estrellas! ¿Cómo puede eso inspirarte a escribir?

-Es como si quisieras escribir sobre tu día a día –continuó Joseph –: "oh, el agua estaba fría… muy fría. Mi bañador se encogió, el sol me quemó y un bicho me picó en el…" –se quedó pensativo –¿cómo puedo decir "nabo" de forma que suene bien?

Todos se rieron.

-No puedes. No hay forma de que _eso _suene bien –me defendí. Resoplé –. Eso no es todo lo que he estado haciendo en Bali. Teníamos jornadas intensas de escritura todas las mañanas, en grupo.

-¿En grupo? –preguntó Kevin. Otra vez esa mirada de sospecha.

-Sí. He conocido a muchos cantautores. Gente muy simpática –pegué un bocado a mi hamburguesa, intentando escaparme de las próximas preguntas. Si mi boca estaba llena era imposible que esperaran una respuesta coherente por mi parte, ¿no?

-¿Como quién? –insistió Kev. Le lancé una mirada fulminante.

April, sin embargo, parecía distraída en su hamburguesa, comprobando que tuviera suficiente lechuga y tomate. Tragué rápidamente.

-Delta Goodrem –respondí lo más natural que pude. Tarde o temprano tendría que tratar con ese asunto, así que cuanto antes me lo quitara de encima, mejor.

-¿Esa cantante australiana? –preguntó Summer, abrió los ojos –era muy famosa en Europa.

Luego me miró, como sospechando. Yo sabía lo que estaba pensando: "y es demasiado guapa como para que estés pasando tu tiempo con ella en una isla paradisíaca mientras tu ¿novia? pasa dos meses sin verte en Los Ángeles".

-Sí, eso me parece. Está preparando un nuevo CD. Me ha pedido que la ayude –anuncié.

-Eso es… genial –intervino April, a mi lado. Parecía decirlo en serio, pero con ella nunca se sabía.

-Vendrá esta noche a mi… nueva casa –solté.

Demasiados bombazos de golpe, ¿no?

-¿Cuándo te has comprado una casa? –preguntó Joe, exaltado. Ahora sí que me miraban todos.

-Puse a alguien a trabajar en ello cuando me fui a Bali. No quiero tener que estar en casa de nuestros padres toda la vida. Kevin ahora está con Summer, Liz y tú tenéis este sitio tan perfecto y… April por fin vive sola, como siempre ha querido –les dije.

-Ya sabes que a mí no me habría importado que te quedaras en mi casa durante un tiempo –me dijo April. Sonreí.

-Sé que no. Pero… bueno, es que Delta va a pasar un tiempo conmigo.

Ya estaba claro: hasta ahora nadie me había apuñalado, pero empezaba a correr peligro allí sentado. Me acabé la hamburguesa de un bocado.

-¿Dónde está ahora esa tal Delta? Nunca había oído hablar de ella. ¿No se te ha ocurrido que quizá te esté utilizando para hacerse más popular? –dijo Liz. Me lanzaba cuchillos con la mirada, enfadadísima.

-Está en casa, durmiendo. Me ha pedido que me disculpara por ella, pero quiere que mañana por la noche demos una cena para todos vosotros. Así la conoceréis.

-No pienso ir –replicó Liz, soltando una risa amarga.

-¿Por qué no? –intenté intervenir. Yo sabía que ella estaba cabreada conmigo por lo que eso suponía para April. Pero nosotros ya habíamos hablado de eso en Nueva York, ¿no?

-¡Porque si voy, será como si estuviera apoyando que engañes a mi mejor amiga!

Me quedé helado, pálido.

-Yo no estoy engañando a nadie –miré de reojo a April, que seguía con la cabeza agachada, roja de la vergüenza, seguramente. Esa pelea entre su mejor amiga y yo era algo nuevo; siempre nos habíamos llevado bien.

-¿No? ¡Sólo han pasado dos meses, Nick! –insistió Liz.

-¡Ya vale, Elizabeth! –intervino April de repente, poniéndose de pie –mañana irás a la cena, como todos. Nick tiene todo el derecho a acoger a quien quiera en su casa y nosotros tenemos que apoyarle.

-April, ¡se ha liado con otra y ni siquiera habéis roto oficialmente! ¿sabes cómo te va a dejar eso a ti? ¡Como una cornuda! –replicó.

-Lo nuestro está solucionado, así que no es asunto tuyo meterte en eso. ¿No quieres ir mañana? Está bien, no vayas. Pero entonces no vuelvas a hablarme –le dijo April, enfadada –¡estoy harta de tanto drama!

Impetuosamente, me cogió de la mano y tiró de mí para que saliéramos de allí rápidamente. Por supuesto, no me iba a quedar allí después de la pelea, así que la seguí.

-Coge tus maletas, llama a un taxi y acompáñame a casa –me pidió. Asentí, demasiado impresionado por lo que acababa de pasar.

Mientras llamaba al taxi me puse a pensar en lo mal que había estado. Liz tenía todo el derecho del mundo a enfadarse, porque ella siempre había apoyado nuestra relación. Pero, por otra parte, ¿quién era ella para decidir si debía o no ver a otra chica después de romper con April?

-Liz ha estado fuera de lugar –dijo April en cuanto subimos al taxi –. No sé qué bicho le ha picado.

-Echa de menos vernos juntos. Y piensa que te he hecho daño. Es normal que defienda a su amiga –le dije.

-Es verdad que me has hecho daño –respondió, en un ataque de sinceridad. Me quedé callado –pero eso es agua pasada. Tienes derecho a estar con quien quieras estar.

Acabábamos de llegar a su casa, esa en la que tantas veces me había colado a escondidas para poder pasar la noche con ella. De repente, lo echaba de menos.

-¿Crees que podría… pasar un rato a tu casa? Tenemos cosas que contarnos, ¿no? –le dije, en un impulso.

El taxi había parado.

-Está bien –contestó April, con una sonrisa –. Te ayudaré a bajar las cosas.

Debía irme a casa a ver si Delta se había despertado ya. Estaría un poco perdida, ¿no?

-¿Vamos? –preguntó April, ya fuera del coche.

_Un rato no le dolerá a nadie, ¿no?_

-Claro.

Pagué al taxista y después salí rápidamente. April iba arrastrando mi maleta hacia su casa. Corrí antes de que las verja empezara a cerrarse.

El caminito hasta el porche de la casa, ese en el que tantas veces me había sentado con ella, no era demasiado largo así que la seguí a unos pasos de distancia, mirándolo todo como si fuera la primera vez.

-Creo que la cocina está un poco desastre –dijo ella, avergonzada –pero ve sentándote en el sofá del comedor, ponte la tele o algo así mientras yo recojo. ¿Te apetece beber algo?

Dejó la maleta en la entrada, mientras yo me quitaba la chaqueta y la colgaba. Sonreí. Incluso el olor era el mismo de siempre. Me sentí… bien.

-Quizá una Coca-cola light, si tienes –le dije, dirigiéndome al salón. Había pasado tanto tiempo…

-Claro que tengo –sonrió –; en un rato te la llevo. ¡Tú relájate! Seguro que estás cansado.

Me miraba con los ojos brillantes de la emoción. Estaba seguro de que su cabecita maquinaba algo, pero no le di mucha importancia. Seguramente era que me había echado de menos, igual que yo a ella. Y aún llevaba mi ropa.

Me dejé caer en el sofá, tumbado sin ni siquiera encender la televisión, simplemente escuchando el tintineo de los platos mientras supuse que April los colocaba rápidamente en el lavavajillas. Cerré los ojos.

-Te has dormido –April me miraba divertida, aún de pie, al lado del sofá. Era verdad, incluso se me había caído la baba.

-¿Cu-cuánto tiempo ha pasado? –pregunté, perdido, limpiando rápidamente todo rastro de baba. Ella se rió.

-Media hora. Pero te ha dado tiempo hasta para roncar. Te oía desde la cocina.

Me reincorporé en el sofá, quedando sentado mientras que April se instalaba a mi lado, metiendo los pies descalzos debajo de mis piernas. La miré disimuladamente. Aún no se había quitado mi ropa.

-Tengo frío en los pies –explicó, hundiéndolos aún más.

Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos. Y yo la echaba de menos.

-¿Te pide ella que le calientes los pies? –susurró April. Su voz sonaba tan atractiva…

Se acercó lentamente. Iba a besarme.

-¿Te pones tan nervioso con ella como cuando estás conmigo? –siguió April.

Estaba ya casi pegada a mí. En unos instantes nuestros labios volverían a encontrarse, después de tanto tiempo. Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza.

-No –respondí. A continuación, me lancé encima de ella, envolviéndola entre mis brazos.

Empezamos a besarnos con ansia, como si hubieran pasado siglos y acabáramos de reencontrarnos, como si fuera algo vital para nuestros cuerpos. Sin saber cómo, mis manos actuaron solas y empecé a quitarle la camiseta. Ninguno titubeó. Ni siquiera pensé en que estuviera mal. Si se sentía tan bien, no podía ser malo, ¿no? Era como llegar a casa después de un día largo y quitarse los zapatos.

-Bésame por el cuello –me pidió. La obedecí sin rechistar.

Sus manos empezaron a recorrerme la espalda por debajo de la camiseta, justo antes de quitármela rápidamente. Nos miramos fijamente antes de seguir, como reconociéndonos.

Y pasó.

Hacía tanto que no estábamos juntos de esa manera que al final nos quedamos abrazados el uno al otro, recuperando el aliento.

-Me extraña que el sofá no se haya roto –dijo April con voz entrecortada. Me reí ligeramente.

-Ha sido…

-Bestial –completó ella mi frase. Asentí.

Acaricié su pelo mientras que ella apoyaba su cara sobre mi pecho. Notaba su respiración a la vez que mis latidos del corazón. Sonreí, pletórico.

-Es como si no hubiera ni un solo problema en el mundo ahora mismo, ¿verdad? –le dije.

-Sí… pero los hay. Muchos.

-Ahora mismo, estando contigo, no –susurré.

-¿Has estado escribiendo mucho? –preguntó April –¿o sólo has estado _conociendo a gente_?

De pronto me volvió a la mente: Delta. April no parecía molesta. O, por lo menos lo estaba llevando bastante bien.

-He escrito mucho sobre ti –le dije en voz baja al oído. Alzó la vista, como si no se lo creyera. Asentí, reafirmándola.

-¿Canciones buenas o malas? No irás a empezar a ser el Taylor Swift chico, ¿verdad? –bromeó ella, abrazándose aún más contra mí.

Me reí.

-No, aún no. Son canciones… complicadas.

De pronto, mi móvil empezó a sonar. Con cuidado, me levanté sin tirarla del sofá, que no era exactamente demasiado ancho, y fui a cogerlo de mi chaqueta. En la pantalla aparecía el nombre "Delta". April me miraba desde el sofá.

-Cógelo –dijo, esbozando una sonrisa. Luego, empezó a vestirse.

-Ho-hola, Delta –respondí por fin.

-Nicholas, ¿dónde estás? Llevo un rato esperándote –me contestó.

-Estoy… con April –mejor era ser sincero.

-Ah. ¿Cómo se ha tomado la noticia? –preguntó.

-Bastante bien, la verdad…

-¿Ves? Todos somos adultos ya, no hay motivo para ponerse como energúmenos –asentí, dándome cuenta de que ella no podía verme –por cierto, tendrás que venir pronto porque si quieres que mañana demos la cena para tu familia no hay nada en la nevera. Hay que ir a comprar cosas… y esta casa me da miedo. ¡Está tan vacía!

-Sí… es nueva, ya te lo dije.

April volvía a estar tumbada en el sofá, seguramente escuchando con atención.

-Ya… ¡eres tan mono! Me encanta que seas ya todo un hombrecito y te hayas independizado –continuó Delta.

_Odiaba cuando ponía ese tono, como si fuera un niño pequeño._

-Sí… eh, oye: iré a casa en un rato. Luego nos vemos –y colgué rápidamente.

Después de guardar el móvil en mi chaqueta volví al sofá con April, pero no me senté. La miré algo aturullado.

-Creo… que tengo que irme ya –le dije. April simplemente se levantó y asintió, enrollando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

-Claro. Vas a hablar con Delta, ¿no? –me preguntó.

-Eh… ¿de qué? –estaba perdido. Bueno, no del todo.

April me miró extrañada.

-¿No vas a contarle… esto? –insistió April. Bajé la cabeza.

-¿El qué? –me estaba haciendo el tonto… pero no quería llegar a eso.

-¡¿El qué? –parecía incrédula –¡lo que acaba de pasar entre tú y yo en este sofá!

-April… yo… te echaba de menos –me excusé.

Ella bajó los brazos, apartándose de mí.

-¿Y ya está? ¿Te acuestas conmigo cuando acabas de llegar, me dices que me echas de menos y ahora te vas con ella?

-Yo… bueno… yo…

No sabía qué decir.

-Fuiste tú la que se fue en Nueva York, la que quiso que nos tomáramos un tiempo –le reproché. Ella se quedó parada.

-Ah, vaya… tienes razón, Nicholas. ¡Qué tonta soy! No sé cómo no he pensado en eso antes –aún estaba molesta –; bien pues. Mañana iré a esa cena con Delta y le pondré una sonrisa.

-April, yo… -empecé a hablar.

-No, no hace falta que digas nada –sonrió forzadamente –. Mañana nos veremos.

No podía decir nada más, así que asentí brevemente, me puse la camiseta y fui hacia la entrada, a recoger mis cosas y salir de allí antes de fastidiar las cosas más aún.

Antes de que abriera la puerta, April me detuvo:

-Te olvidas de tu ropa –me dijo. Acto seguido, se quitó la camiseta y los bóxers míos que llevaba, quedándose en ropa interior. Luego me los tendió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo –. Gracias por dejármela.

-No-no pasa nada –la cogí rápidamente y la embutí en mi maleta llena.

-Envíame un mensaje para saber a qué hora es la cena mañana –me dijo, sin moverse. Asentí.

¿Podían las cosas ir peor?

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que no os importe que me centre un poco más en April y Nick... ¡es que son los que más cosas por resolver tienen!**

¡Muchas gracias por los reviews y comentarios!

-Vicky


	10. El Señorito, Su Casa y Su Amante

**10 - El Señorito, su casa y su amante**

_**Narra April**_

-No puedes obligarme a ir –repitió Liz por quinta vez.

Había decidido plantarme en su nueva casa justo antes de la cena para convencerla de que me acompañara. Sabía que Joe había fracasado en su intento de despegarla del sofá y de arrastrarla a la flamante casa de Nicholas con su flamante nueva novia, así que era la única que podía hacer algo. Summer se unió a mi cuando le conté mis planes.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Entre Sum y yo podemos llevarte a rastras, si hace falta –le dije. Liz me lanzó una mirada molesta.

-Atreveos –nos dijo, agarrándose con fuerza al sofá.

-¡Se supone que la que debe estar enfadada con Nick soy yo, no tú! –grité, exasperada. Galleta puso los ojos en blanco.

-No está nada bien lo que te ha hecho, pero tú sigues actuando como si no hubiera pasado nada. ¡Habéis roto y él ya se está acostando con otra!

-Eso, mete el dedo en la llaga –murmuré.

-Si April sabe comportarse con tanta gracia y clase, tú también deberías poder hacerlo, aunque por dentro estés clavándole agujas en los ojos a esa tal _Ala-Delta_ –intervino Summer.

Me reí.

-Cierto. Además, ella no es la única que se está acostando con Nick –dejé caer.

Las dos me miraron, impresionadas. Liz abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Te has acostando con Nick? ¡¿Cuándo?

Esbocé una sonrisita de autosuficiencia. Había conseguido captar su atención.

-Ayer, cuando me acompañó a casa.

Me dejé caer en el sofá, al lado de Liz. No me importó arrugarme un poco el vestido que me había puesto especialmente para la ocasión.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! –exclamó Sum, sentándose en el suelo, delante de las dos, abrazándose a un cojín como si estuviera preparándose para que les contara todos y cada uno de los detalles. Sonreí aún más. –. ¿Cómo fue? ¿Te incitó él o fuiste tú la que lo sedujo?

-Fue… algo de dos –dije, intentando mantener la intriga –aunque creo que fue un poco mi culpa… pero él no dijo que no, así que seguí adelante sin importarme. Os aseguro que no pensamos en el Ala Delta en ningún momento.

-Entonces, ¿tienes un plan? –me preguntó Liz. Ella sabía cuándo tenía algo en la cabeza.

Asentí.

-Y no puedo llevarlo a cabo si no vienes a esta puñetera cena –contraataqué.

-¿Qué tengo yo que ver en esto? ¡Eres tú la que va a intentar robarle el novio a una aerolínea!

-Quiero que todos piensen que estoy calmada, de acuerdo con la situación… incluso Nicholas. No quiero volver a ser _la llorona, quejica y pobrecita April_. Voy a seducir a Nick poco a poco. Además, me lo voy a pasar bastante bien viéndolo sufrir delante de ella –tomé aire –. Me dijo que no pensaba decirle nada a Delta sobre nuestro… "encuentro" de ayer.

-Vas a intentar seducir a Nick… te olvidas de que el _Ala Delta_ es un poco más mayor que tú, ha estado prometida y… que seguramente sabe más del tema que tú, April –añadió Liz.

Le lancé una mirada fulminante.

-Así no la ayudas, Liz –le dijo Summer, poniéndose de pie. Luego, dio una palmada, como si todo estuviera ya decidido –. Nos vamos ahora mismo a casa de Nicholas. Liz, envíale un mensaje a Joe y dile que sí vas a ir, que nos esperen para cenar. Y tú, April –se quedó mirando mi vestido durante un momento –: ¿no tienes algo con un poco más de escote?

-No quiero parecer una fulana…

-… pero vas a intentar hacer que Nick se acueste contigo tantas veces como puedas–completó ella mi frase.

_Touché._

-Está bien, voy a pasarme por casa antes de ir a la cena.

-Bien. Pero tú llegarás la última –continuó dando órdenes Sum. Liz y yo la escuchábamos atentas. ¿Cuándo se había convertido en la cabecilla del grupo?

-¿La última? ¿Qué sentido tiene…? –empezó Galleta.

-Si llega la última, su entrada tendrá más impacto. Nick tendrá que levantarse de la silla para ir a abrirle la puerta, la verá a solas… y la verá deslumbrante –hablaba como si estuviera explicando la tabla del dos a unas niñas de seis años. Luego me miró fijamente –es importante que estés… perfecta. No quiero decir que te embadurnes en maquillaje y te plantes el vestido más ajustado que tengas, sino que vayas cómoda, segura de ti misma y, sobretodo, decidida. Nick notará eso en ti. No queremos ver a "la llorona, quejica y pobrecita de April".

Sonreí, asintiendo brevemente.

-¿Cómoda? Si tuviera que ir cómoda, April se pondría su enorme pijama de hombre que tiene escondido para cuando se pasa la noche comiendo helado y viendo "Un Paseo Para Recordar" –exclamó Liz. Volví a asesinarla con la mirada.

-Puedo ir guapa y cómoda a la vez, Elizabeth –espeté. Summer se rió brevemente.

-¡Está bien! –cedió Liz, levantándose del sofá –voy a enviarle un mensaje a Joseph y luego voy directamente a ducharme y vestirme. April, tienes una hora para prepararte y plantarte en esa cena.

Asentí como un perrito asentidor y les di un abrazo a las dos.

-Gracias, chicas –les dije. Luego eché a andar más o menos rápido hacia la salida, dispuesta a subirme a mi coche e ir a vestirme para la ocasión.

-¡Ponte el sujetador con relleno! –me gritó Lizzie, justo antes de que abriera la puerta.

… quizá debía hacerle caso en eso.

_**Narra Nick**_

Kevin y Joe se portaron con bastante educación cuando les presenté a Delta. Estábamos solos en la casa, porque según me habían dicho, "las chicas iban a retrasarse un poco". Sin embargo, poco después llamaron a la puerta.

El corazón se me aceleró, pensando en que por fin, April y Delta se conocerían. ¿Y si a April se le escapaba nuestro pequeño encuentro del día anterior? Delta no había dicho nada de ser "exclusivos" pero se suponía que estábamos saliendo, ¿no? Mejor no darle muchas vueltas.

Fui a abrir la puerta, pero sólo me encontré con Liz y Summer, que, al parecer, habían venido en taxi.

-Me alegro de que hayáis venido –les dije, dándoles un abrazo. Miré fijamente a Liz –y de que hayas cambiado de idea. Siento lo de ayer.

Lizzie me devolvió la mirada, sonriendo.

-No pasa nada. Me porté bastante mal contigo, Nicholas… pero aquí estoy, dispuesta a ver cómo se desarrolla la noche –comentó en voz baja. Fruncí el ceño. Estaba seguro de que algo pasaba, porque Summer le dio un sutil codazo para que dejara de hablar.

A saber…

-¿Y April? –pregunté. Summer se quitó la chaqueta y, rápidamente, Kevin la cogió para colgarla.

-Oh, creo que se retrasará un poco… nos ha dicho que no hace falta que la esperemos, que empecemos a cenar si tenemos hambre –me dijo. Luego le dio un beso a Kev, como si hiciera siglos que no se veían.

Muy sospechoso.

-En fin, ¿vas a presentarnos o no? –preguntó Liz, mirando a Delta, que estaba al fondo del salón con Joe a su lado, charlando.

Carraspeé.

-Delta, estas son Liz y Summer, las novias de Joe y Kevin –le dije. Ella alzó la cabeza, sonriente.

-Oh. Encantada de conoceros –se acercó a ellas, para darles un abrazo –. Nick me ha hablado mucho de todos vosotros.

-¿Ah, sí? Nosotras nos enteramos de tu existencia justo ayer –soltó Liz, sin dejar de sonreír. Acababa de clavarle una puñalada de la forma más amable que podía.

Delta no pareció molestarse, porque mantuvo su sonrisa.

-Ah, claro… entiendo que haya tardado un poco en contaros sobre mí… la situación no estaba muy bien para ninguno de los dos.

Summer frunció el ceño.

-¿Te refieres a que hasta no hace mucho estabas prometida? –espetó.

Los chicos nos quedamos tensos, ante la sutil batalla de gatas que estaba sucediendo ante nuestros ojos.

-Sí… eso y que Nick también acababa de romper con su novia –se defendió Delta.

Lo sorprendente era que todas sonreían de oreja a oreja, como si estuvieran conversando sobre el tiempo. La mente femenina era algo que nunca llegaría a entender.

-Ya… porque fue él el que rompió con ella –murmuró Liz, lanzándome una mirada acusadora.

Sí, había alterado un poco lo que de verdad pasó cuando se lo conté a Delta, pero ¿qué importaba? April y yo habíamos roto, al fin y al cabo.

-En fin, ¿quién tiene hambre? –intervine. Todos dieron un respingo.

-La verdad, yo me estoy muriendo de hambre –dijo Liz, yendo a abrazarse a Joe. Él le pasó el brazo por los hombros, asintiendo también.

-¿No deberíamos esperar a… April? –preguntó Delta, como si le hubiera costado recordar el nombre de mi ex-novia.

-Oh, no hace falta. Ha dicho que empezáramos sin ella –contestó Sum.

Así, todos fueron a sentarse a la mesa. Iba a ser yo el encargado de servir las cosas, porque Delta había dicho que quería aprovechar para poder hablar con todos mientras yo estaba en la cocina. Me había dado órdenes estrictas para que evitara que ninguno se levantara de la mesa, sólo yo podía hacerlo. Y, como siempre, había accedido.

-¿Lleváis mucho tiempo trabajando para Disney? –oí que les preguntaba Delta a las chicas. Me escabullí hacia la cocina.

Yo no fumaba, pero estaba seguro de que, si lo hiciera, ese era el momento en que me encendería un cigarro. Estaba tan estresado que sólo me calmaba mover los dedos como si estuviera tocando el piano en el aire.

Cogí la bandeja con el primer plato y salí de nuevo al salón.

-¿Necesitas ayuda, Nick? –me preguntó Liz.

-No, no. Él solo puede, ¿verdad, cariño? –dijo Delta antes de que pudiera abrir la boca. Asentí.

-No os preocupéis. Así podéis conoceros mejor –respondí, acabando de repartir la comida, dejando un poco para April, por si acaso. Su silla estaba vacía, justo a mi lado, enfrente de Delta.

Volví a la cocina. Desde allí podía oír el murmullo de su conversación:

-Debe de ser muy difícil para vosotras veros envueltas en el cotilleo que estos tres muchachos generan, ¿no? Habrá sido todo demasiado rápido para vosotras –les decía Delta a las chicas. Casi podía ver a Liz poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-No me importa, la verdad. Me he acostumbrado. Además, estar con Joe lo compensa –respondió.

-Yo… bueno, yo no trabajo en Disney, así que a mí me afecta menos. Sólo me hacen fotos cuando salgo con Kev y eso, no tengo por qué hablar del tema –añadió Summer.

Mientras que la conversación siguiera calmada, no habría problema. Volví al salón para sentarme a cenar.

-¿Y qué tal fue el campamento en Bali, Delta? –intervino Joe –. Nicholas no nos ha contado demasiado.

Ella soltó una risita.

-Tendríais que haber visto a vuestro hermano en bañador los primeros días –empezó a burlarse. Bajé la cabeza, haciendo ver que sólo me interesaba mi plato de comida –estaba más blanco que la leche, a excepción de los brazos, negros como el carbón. Se notaba que siempre lleva camisetas de manga corta.

Me reí forzadamente, mientras que todos compartían miradas extrañadas. Yo sabía lo que estaban pensando "esta mujer se está riendo de Nick y él no hace nada".

Y justo entonces, llamaron a la puerta.

-Será April, voy a abrirle –me levanté rápidamente y llegué casi volando a la puerta.

Abrí la puerta con tanto ímpetu que no sé cómo no la arranqué de sus bisagras. Y ahí estaba ella, completamente deslumbrante. Se había puesto unos pantalones vaqueros ceñidos, bailarinas con brillantitos y una blusa azul cielo de manga larga, con los botones desabrochados estratégicamente para que el escote me volviera loco toda la noche. Y, encima, llevaba el pelo recogido de forma que su cuello quedaba descubierto, provocándome. Me quedé mirándola un segundo, mientras ella sonreía.

-Hola, Nicholas. Siento llegar tarde, he tenido un pequeño problemilla en casa –se disculpó, tendiéndome su chaqueta negra de cuero para que la colgara. Seguí sin ser capaz de articular palabra, pero al menos conseguí apartarme para que entrara, mirando a su alrededor –; por cierto, bonita casa, Señor Presidente.

Asentí, fijándome en sus labios, pintados de un color rojo oscuro. _Bésala, bésala._

-Me alegro de que te guste… ¿vamos a cenar? Están todos allí –le dije. Cuanto antes me escabullera de allí y me encontrara rodeado de más gente, menos cosas obscenas se me pasarían por la cabeza.

-Sí… pero antes –se acercó rápidamente a mí, cogiéndome de la mano. Me quedé petrificado, mientras que April clavaba su mirada en la mía –, quería decirte que siento la manera en que reaccioné ayer cuando viniste a casa. Tienes todo el derecho del mundo a estar con otra… fui yo la que te abandonó, al fin y al cabo.

Lo dijo susurrando. _Bésala, idiota._

-No-no importa –murmuré. Sus labios estaban demasiado cerca de los míos.

_¿Qué más da? ¡Voy a besarla!_

Y justo antes de que pudiera juntar mis labios con los suyos, se apartó con una sonrisa.

-Deberíamos entrar ya. Tengo hambre.

Lo estaba haciendo a propósito, estaba seguro. Quería torturarme durante toda la noche… y lo iba a conseguir como siguiera así.

Caminó con decisión hacia el salón, guiada por las voces del resto del grupo. La seguí a unos pasos de distancia, sin poder dejar de mirarla, como hipnotizado.

-¡Hola a todos! Siento llegar tarde –saludó April con voz firme al entrar en el salón.

Delta se levantó rápidamente de la mesa, acercándose para saludarla.

-Hola, April. Soy Delta, Nick me ha hablado mucho de ti –le extendió la mano. Ahí estaban, mi ex y mi novia… saludándose mientras yo estaba a su lado mirando la escena, deseando estar en cualquier otro sitio menos allí.

-Hola, Delta. Yo… también había oído hablar de ti –respondió April, más bien como cortesía, supuse. Estaba seguro de que April no había oído hablar de ella hasta el día anterior.

Después de las presentaciones, April fue a sentarse a su silla, mientras yo salía corriendo a por su comida. Por suerte, los demás no habían adelantado mucho.

-¿Has cocinado tú, Nicholas? –preguntó Joe, entablando conversación. Asentí con la cabeza.

-No me lo creo, ¡pero si se te daba fatal! –intervino Kevin, riéndose con su contagiosa risa.

Todos se rieron, comiendo un poco más de sus platos. April me miraba por el rabillo del ojo, disimuladamente. Delta se apresuró a poner su mano sobre mi brazo, territorial.

-Pues últimamente es bastante bueno en la cocina, ¿verdad, Nicholas? Hasta me ha dejado enseñarle un par de platos australianos –dijo. April alzó la cabeza, interesada.

-Al menos no tendrás que alimentarte a base de pizza, comida para llevar o restaurantes, Delta –le dijo, como si bromeara. Pero sabía que en parte, tenía razón.

-Voy a por el segundo plato –anuncié, deseando salir de allí. April se levantó inmediatamente detrás de mí.

-Te ayudo.

-No, no hace falta que le ayudes, April. Nick _quiere_ hacerlo solo, ¿verdad, cariño? –me dijo Delta, como recordándome su orden número 1: no dejes que nadie se levante de la mesa, excepto tú.

-Yo… claro –murmuré, recogiendo platos.

Sin embargo, April no se sentó, sino que empezó a ayudarme a recoger.

-No me importa, Delta. He llegado tarde, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer –contestó April, dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

Ante esto, Delta no pudo hacer nada, así que se encogió de hombros y le dio un trago a su bebida. Luego, siguió hablando con mis hermanos y las chicas.

Corrí a la cocina, dejando los platos sucios en el fregadero, nervioso. Cuando me giré, April se pegó a mi lado para descargar sus platos también. _Estaba demasiado cerca._

-¿Así que ahora eres muy bueno en la cocina, no? –me dijo. Por alguna razón estaba seguro de que no sólo se refería a mi destreza culinaria.

-Eh… sí –respondí, algo parado. _¿Por qué tenía que pegarse tanto a mí?_

Sin avisar, pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, como hacía cuando aún estábamos juntos. Se apoyó sobre mi hombro y susurró:

-¿Te acuerdas de nuestra primera vez? ¿Te acuerdas de aquella noche en la cocina de tus padres… el frío de la nevera… la forma en que me subiste a la encimera de mármol…?

-Sé lo que estás intentando hacer –murmuré, medio perdido en mis pensamientos lujuriosos.

-¿Ah, sí? –preguntó, apartándose un poco para mirarme a los ojos. Tenía esa sonrisa traviesa que tanto me gustaba –; ¿quieres que pare?

Sentí cómo mis músculos se tensaban, sin dejar de mirarla primero a los ojos, luego a los labios. Mis manos se aferraron al borde de la encimera, para evitar que me abrazara a ella con ímpetu.

-No, no pares –mandé todo a freír espárragos, la atraje hacia mí con fuerza y me dejé llevar.

* * *

**uh, ¿qué os parece el jueguecito sexual que se traen entre manos April y Nick? ¿Lo seguirán manteniendo en secreto o fallarán estrepitosamente y Delta los pillará en plena faena en la cocina?**

**Todo esto y mucho más, pronto! :D**

**Como siempre, ¡muchas gracias por reviews, tweets, y comentarios, animáis hasta al ser más deprimido de la Tierra!**

**-Vicky. (vicckiee)**


	11. Gran Manzana Para Llevar

Living in Paradise

**11 – Gran Manzana para Llevar**

_**Narra April**_

Estaba gritando interiormente. Nick me agarraba por la espalda y la nuca, pegándose a mí con fuerza y, la verdad, metiéndome la lengua hasta la campanilla.

¡Estaba consiguiendo mi objetivo!

Ahí, escondidos de todos en la cocina, estaba segura de que él estaba rezando para que nadie nos descubriera… mientras que yo hacía todo lo contrario. Si el Ala-Delta nos veía, se marcharía por fin a su tierra de canguros para siempre y Nick volvería ser mío y sólo mío. Me apreté contra él con más fuerza, desabrochando con urgencia los botones de su camisa.

_Venga, Delta. ¿No te estás preguntando qué estamos haciendo tanto rato en la cocina? ¿No quieres ver cómo tu "novio" está a punto de deslizar su mano por debajo de mi camisa?_

Supuse que estaría ocupada intentando entablar conversación con Liz y Summer, ya de por sí hostiles. Pero no oía nada aparte de la respiración entrecortada de Nicholas, dándome besos impetuosos por el cuello. Si seguíamos así, pasaríamos a _mayores actos_ encima del fregadero y, la verdad, no me apetecía clavarme el grifo por ningún lugar extraño.

-Qué raro que nadie se pregunte por qué tardamos tanto –le susurré a Nick al oído.

-Mejor –se le escapó, sin parar de besarme.

-Si es esto lo que quieres, ¿por qué no dejas a Delta? –se me escapó a mí. Me había prometido a mí misma que empezaría a intentar convencerlo de que yo era la mejor opción para él. Por una vez en su vida, Nick debía tomar esa decisión él solo.

Nick hizo como si no me oyera. O quizá no me oyó de verdad.

-Me encanta tu cuello –susurró en mi oído. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda, alterada por sus palabras. Sus labios rozaron el lóbulo de mi oreja, para luego seguir bajando por mi cuello hasta mis hombros.

_Por favor, Delta, ven a la cocina. Ven y rompe con tu "novio" ahora mismo. Por favor._

Pero llamaron al timbre.

Di un respingo, apartando a Nick.

-¿Y si son tus padres? –pregunté, imaginándome la escena. Lo más probable era que me muriera de la vergüenza si Denise, Kevin Sr. o incluso Frankie nos vieran así.

-No… no creo –pero él también se apartó, intentando recomponerse lo más rápido posible.

Salió disparado hacia la puerta, dejándome al lado del fregadero, recuperando la respiración y colocándome todo en el sitio. Mi pelo se había deshecho un poco, así que lo arreglé mientras me miraba en la brillante nevera. Después, me erguí lo máximo que pude y compuse una sonrisa, dispuesta a salir a saludar a quienquiera que acababa de llegar.

-¿Sí? –oí que preguntaba Nick al recién llegado.

Oí su voz, alta y clara. El corazón se me aceleró cuando por fin llegué a la entrada y lo vi allí plantado, sonriente.

-Hola, Nick. Esto… me han dicho que April está aquí –dijo Dan.

Sí, el mismo Dan de Nueva York, el portero con el que me había fugado esa noche a una fiesta loca. Nick no lo conocía, al menos no que yo supiera. Me acerqué rápidamente.

-¡Daniel! –me quedé a unos pasos de distancia, al lado de Nick. Él me miraba aturullado –¿qué haces aquí?

-Le pregunté a la señora Libertad si quería acompañarme, pero me dijo que no podía dejar su posición tan importante para venirse a la calurosa Los Ángeles. Así que bueno… ya me han rechazado dos mujeres (incluyéndote a ti) –dijo él. Se refería a la Estatua de la Libertad, por supuesto. Sonreí, porque se acordaba de mi pequeña bromita.

-¿Eres Dan, el portero de Nueva York? –preguntó Nick, que al parecer ya empezaba a encajar las piezas.

El recién llegado le tendió la mano.

-Sí, soy yo. Siento haber llegado sin avisar, es que April me dio su dirección y ahora que tengo una semana de vacaciones decidí venir a visitarla… pero unos tipos con cámaras delante de su casa me dijeron que estaba aquí contigo, que teníais una… "reunión familiar". Así que uno de ellos se ha ofrecido a traerme, porque también venía a ver si conseguía unas fotos vuestras saliendo de casa –nos contó Dan –. Es un tipo simpático, ese tal Steve. Ahora mismo está allí fuera, esperando a que le lleve noticias –Nick y yo nos quedamos blancos. Dan se rió –¡es broma! Claro que no le voy a contar ningún cotilleo, pero… ¡tenía ganas de verte, April!

Sin avisar, se lanzó a darme un abrazo de oso, dejando a Nick petrificado a mi lado. Quizá esta visita inesperada me beneficiaba a mí…

-Claro… es que… uhm. No pensé que fueras a venir –le dije. Era verdad.

Un chico como Dan, que tenía una chica diferente cada noche no era de los que cruzan el país para re-encontrarse con una "amiga" a la que sólo ha conocido durante ¿dos días? ¿tres?

-Por supuesto que tenía que venir. Tienes que enseñarme todo esto. ¡Después de la cena tienes que llevarme al mejor club nocturno de la ciudad! Seguro que te dejan pasar gratis.

Me quedé callada, pero asentí.

Nick pareció despertar de su momentáneo desconcierto, y cerró la puerta tras Dan.

-¿Por qué no pasas y te unes a nosotros? Así nos cuentas más de ti –le dijo. Le miré con recelo.

Algo estaba tramando.

-¡Gracias! –dejó su mochila y su maleta en la entrada y siguió a Nick hacia el comedor. Cuando me puse a su lado, pasó su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, pero no hice nada para evitarlo.

Delta, Kevin, Joe, Liz y Summer se nos quedaron mirando, confundidos.

-¡Hola a todos! –exclamó Dan, tan contento como siempre.

-¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó Liz. Sólo ella y Summer sabían lo que había pasado en Nueva York con él.

-Este es Daniel. Es el portero del edificio de mi apartamento en Nueva York –explicó Nick. No se me pasó por alto el "mi apartamento".

Pensaba que lo había comprado para los dos, pero supongo que ahora no tenía derecho a nada.

-¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿Sois… amigos o algo? –preguntó Delta. No pude evitar torcer el gesto.

-No, no es amigo de Nick. Es amigo mío –respondí.

Bueno, eso era una exageración, porque no había hablado con él desde que dejé Nueva York. Y, además, no sabía casi nada de él.

-Oh –respondió Summer. Acababa de darse cuenta de que ese "Daniel" era el que tantos problemas nos había causado. El mismo "Dan" que me había invitado a pasar la noche en su casa.

-Encantado de conocerte –respondió Kevin, tan atento como siempre -¿has cenado? Siéntate con nosotros.

Dan se acercó sin más dilación a su lado, sentándose cómodamente.

Liz y Summer me lanzaban miradas de agobio, como si estuvieran intentando decirme telepáticamente "esto es un lío. ¿Por qué está este aquí? ¿Sabes la que se va a montar? ¿Sabes lo que debe de estar pensando ahora mismo Nick?"

Y, bueno… eso era precisamente lo que yo estaba pensando.

-Traeré lo que falta de comida. Nick, ayúdame a buscar otro plato para Dan –le dije, agarrándolo del brazo y llevándomelo a la cocina.

Parecíamos él y yo los anfitriones. ¡Era Delta la que debería estar sirviendo la carne en platos, no yo!

-¿Qué hace él aquí? ¿Fue con él con quien te acostaste? –me preguntó Nick en voz baja una vez estuvimos solos.

Me hice la ofendida.

-¡No me acosté con él! Sólo estuvimos tendidos en la misma cama durante unas cuantas horas, nada más –respondí. Nick puso los ojos en blanco.

-Fue por su culpa por la que te fuiste de NY. Me dejaste solo –respondió.

¿Así iban a ser las cosas?

-Te estás olvidando de la tal "Ángela" con la que pasaste más tiempo que conmigo en tus "supuestas vacaciones". ¿O te olvidas de por qué fuimos allí? ¡Fuimos a celebrar nuestro compromiso, Nicholas!

-Tú sacaste las cosas de quicio. Ángela no significaba nada para mí.

-Me importa un pito. Me importa MUY poco –estaba poniéndome de los nervios, pero aún así no quería que los demás nos oyeran. Bajé la voz –. Me pasé DOS días sola en una casa que no conocía, en una ciudad desconocida mientras que tú sólo te preocupabas por tu trabajo.

-Tú ya lo sabías, April. Tú sabes cómo soy yo. Y lo aceptaste cuando te juntaste conmigo. Sabías a lo que ibas –se defendió.

Discutíamos en voz tan baja y tan rápido que casi era como si estuviéramos peleándonos por la temperatura de la carne. Coloqué un par de platos ya servidos en una bandeja, dispuesta a sacarla al salón.

-¡No sabía que te irías con la primera ejecutiva con falda que se pusiera delante!

-¡¿Por qué eres tan celosa, April? Dios, no sabes lo que me alegro de que ya no estemos juntos. Me alegro de no tener que soportar tus comentarios cada vez que una chica se acerca para hablar conmigo –explotó Nick.

Me quedé callada, helada. Giré la cabeza para mirarle. Estaba rojo de la ira, con los puños cerrados.

Alcé la cabeza…

… y dejé caer la bandeja al suelo, sin importarme ya el ruido.

Los platos se rompieron en mil pedazos, el golpe fue ensordecedor. Pero yo me quedé parada allí mismo, de pie, clavando en Nick mi mirada. Él también parecía estar demasiado absorto en lo que me acababa de decir como para reaccionar, pero el resto de los invitados se levantaron rápidamente de sus sillas y vinieron a ver si todo iba a bien.

-¿Qué… qué ha pasado? –preguntó Joe desde la puerta. Estaban todos allí, mirando la escena.

Nick y yo éramos las dos personas más patéticas del mundo, discutiendo incluso después de haber roto. ¿Por qué se me había pasado por la cabeza que podía recuperarle con mis jueguecitos? Ese Nick ya no era el Nick que yo había conocido un tiempo atrás, el tierno y cariñoso Nicholas que se escapó de su hotel para quedar conmigo en medio de la noche.

-A April se le ha caído la bandeja –respondió Nick, volviendo a su color de piel natural.

Con movimientos rápidos, se puso a barrer los pedacitos de porcelana de los platos rotos, sin levantar la cabeza. Yo seguía sin moverme.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te has tropezado? –me preguntó Dan, acercándose.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Quiero irme de aquí –le susurré, sin apenas mirarle. Él asintió.

-Vaya, April… tienes fiebre –dijo en voz alta, haciendo que todos se giraran. Incluso Nick alzó la vista del suelo. Giré la cara –mejor te acompaño a casa, ¿quieres?

Asentí brevemente.

-Nos veremos pronto, chicos. Ha sido un placer conoceros –les dijo a todos. Se quedaron paralizados.

Estaba segura de que Liz, Summer, Kev y Joe sabían que algo había pasado entre el Jonas y yo en esa cocina, porque ninguno intentó interceptarnos antes de salir. Simplemente nos dejaron irnos.

Dan y yo salimos de la casa rápidamente y, estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos, que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que había un taxi esperándonos en la puerta, ni de que una manada de paparazzi estaba haciéndonos fotos. Dan tenía su brazo alrededor mío, esquivándolos a todos con gracia. Sólo me di cuenta de que le dijo adiós al tal Steve que lo había llevado hasta allí.

Y lo siguiente fue despertarme en mi cama, tapada hasta las orejas, aún con la ropa de la noche anterior.

Oí un ronquido en la habitación de al lado, la de invitados, y supe que Dan estaba allí durmiendo. Por lo menos no había intentado hacer nada cuando me llevó a casa.

Las palabras de Nick (y su cara roja de la rabia) aún invadían mi mente, como si las hubieran marcado al rojo vivo en mi piel. "Celosa". Y además, se alegraba de que no estuviéramos juntos. ¡Qué idiota había sido!

Clavé la cara en la almohada, deseando morirme allí mismo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente dejarlo pasar, olvidarme de él?

-Buenassss –me saludó Dan desde la puerta. Alcé la cabeza, para encontrármelo… vestido con mi bata de estar por casa, esa rosa de florecitas azules. No pude evitar reírme.

Se había apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta, en una pose muy… femenina. Me saludaba con la mano, como una señorita.

-¿Qué haces así? –le pregunté entre carcajadas -¡Esa bata es mía!

-La encontré anoche tirada en el suelo y… como se me ha olvidado meter un pijama en la maleta, decidí ponérmelo. Es esto, o ir desnudo por la casa –dijo. Me puse roja, seguro –. A mí no me importa ir "al natural", pero por respeto a ti, me parece que mejor me dejo puesta la bata.

Sonreí, aunque no creí poder hacerlo. Dan saltó sobre mi cama.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? –preguntó. Parecía un niño pequeño, emocionado porque lo van a llevar a comprar chucherías o algo así.

-Yo… ¿qué día es hoy? –pregunté, perdida.

-Hoy es lunes.

¡Mierda! ¡_Mierda, mierda!_

-¡Joder! ¡Y son las 10! –salí de la cama, corriendo a mi baño y entrecerrando la puerta.

Mi reflejo me asustó. No me había desmaquillado ni peinado antes de acostarme, y, la verdad, daba miedo. Tenía el pelo revuelto y el rímel tan corrido que podría haber parecido un mapache.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa? No tengo tanta hambre. Podemos ir a Starbucks más tarde. ¡O a una de esas terracitas tan bonitas que siempre veo en las fotos de paparazzi! –me dijo Dan desde fuera. No iba a entrar en el baño, eso de alguna forma lo sabía.

-Tengo una sesión de fotos para una revista… en una hora –resoplé. Las fotos saldrían tan mal, que tendrían que "cambiar de idea y no publicarlas". Abrí rápidamente el grifo del agua caliente, me quité la ropa y me dispuse a arreglar lo imposible.

-¿Trabajo? ¡¿Y qué pasa conmigo? –se hizo el ofendido Dan. Puse los ojos en blanco, aunque no me pudiera ver.

-¡Eso te pasa por venir sin avisar! –le grité. Enjaboné mi pelo, intentando deshacer los nudos poco a poco con los dedos. Por suerte, mi nuevo suavizante era milagroso.

-¿Puedo ir contigo? –preguntó. Había entrado en el baño.

-¡Sal ahora mismo de aquí, pervertido! –me reí. Por suerte, la mampara de la ducha no era completamente transparente.

-Ah, sí claro. ¿Crees que he entrado para mirarte mientras te duchas? –se sentó en el taburete –estás muy sexy distorsionada. Esa mampara de hace un cuerpo… deforme.

Era imposible.

A pesar de que no lo conocía mucho, me sentía a gusto con él. Así que no me importó que se quedara allí mientras acababa de ducharme.

-Vale, voy a salir. Ahora, esfúmate. Prepárame algo de café para cuando esté lista –estaba a punto de protestar, pero le corté –y sí; después podrás venir conmigo a la sesión de fotos. ¡Pero te voy a presentar a todos como mi mejor amigo gay! No quiero que hayan rumores idiotas. Ya tengo suficiente con todo lo que está pasando.

-¿Qué está pasando? –me preguntó –espera, ¿mejor amigo gay? –se quedó callado –no tendrás algún anillo de oro que me pueda poner en el meñique o algo así? Es para darle credibilidad a tu mentira… nadie se va a creer que soy gay. ¿Has visto qué varonil soy?

-Hay muchos gays varoniles. ¡Sal de aquí ya! –grité.

-Ay, Flor, ¡cómo te pones! –contestó, con un gritito afeminado.

Al menos lo tenía a él…

¿De verdad era una celosa?

Ugh, debía quitarme las horribles palabras de Nick de mi cabeza lo antes posible o moriría de un ataque de rabia.

O peor aún: de depresión.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado? ¿Qué opináis de Dan? ¿Creéis que Nick se arrepentirá de lo que le dijo a April?**

**¡Muchas gracias a todas!**

**-Vicky.**


	12. La Gran Explosión

**Living in Paradise**

**12. La Gran Explosión**

**Narra April**

Antes de ir a la sesión de fotos, Dan y yo paramos un momento en un Starbucks para coger algo de desayuno. Y, como siempre, los paparazzi esperaban ansiosos. Se lo estaban pasando de fábula al ver que tenía a un nuevo pretendiente a mi lado. Sus gritos y preguntas cada vez eran peores. "¿Qué opina Nick Jonas de tu nuevo novio?", "¿Lleváis juntos mucho tiempo?", "¿Cómo se llama él, April?".

-¿Por qué no entras tú primero, April? Pídeme un cappuccino con mucho chocolate. Te espero aquí fuera, ¿vale? –me dijo Dan, antes de entrar. Le miré confundida.

-Está bien. ¡Pero eso no lo haría un caballero! –y entré haciéndome la ofendida al café.

Cuando estaba recogiendo mi pedido al final de la barra se me ocurrió girarme para mirar si los paparazzi ya se habían ido… pero en vez de eso me encontré a Dan hablando tranquilamente con ellos –por supuesto, mientras que ellos lo grababan todo. _¿¡Qué estaba haciendo!_

Agarré rápidamente las bebidas y salí corriendo.

-¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo? –le grité, sin importarme mucho que los fotógrafos lo escucharan.

Dan se giró sobresaltado. Me di cuenta de que estaba armando un escándalo, así que compuse mi mejor sonrisa.

-Ehem… pensaba que me ibas a esperar en el coche, Daniel –le dije, con la voz más calmada que pude.

-Sí, claro. Pero estos señores tan amables han querido hacerme un par de preguntas, pichoncito –me respondió.

¿PICHONCITO?

Dan escondía una sonrisa picarona, como si escondiera algo o se estuviera divirtiendo demasiado con lo que estaba pasando. Fruncí el ceño.

-Creo… que deberíamos irnos ya. ¡Llegamos tarde! –dije. Menuda sesión de fotos me estaban haciendo los puñeteros paparazzi. En serio, ¿cuántas necesitaban?

Básicamente, arrastré a Dan hacia el coche y una vez arrancamos, le di un golpe en el brazo.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –le pregunté, histérica –. ¿Qué hacías?

-Bueno… he intentado _venderme_ un poco –respondió tranquilamente. Entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Qué?

Tomó aire, sonriendo con autosuficiencia.

-Digamos que… me he inventado un romance fugaz –dijo quedamente.

¡Lo sabía! Sabía que Dan me iba a dar problemas. No lo había tomado por un buscador de fama, pero había acabado siéndolo. Empecé a enfadarme.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir que estás saliendo conmigo? Ni siquiera nos conocemos desde hace tanto tiempo y ¡he confiado en ti! ¡Te he dejado que te pusieras mi bata de estar por casa!

Dan se rió, cogiéndome de las manos para calmarme.

-April, no les he dicho a esos chupasangres que estoy contigo –ahora sí que estaba confusa –verás, lo entenderás todo dentro de unas horas, cuando lo publiquen todo en internet y las alarmas se disparen. ¿Tienes representante?

-Cla-claro que sí –estaba hecha un lío. ¿Qué se le habría ocurrido?

-Pues prepárate, porque estoy seguro de que empezará a llamarte inmediatamente después.

Llegamos al estudio donde me iban a hacer las fotos para un reportaje sobre "nuevas jóvenes estrellas". Por suerte, era un sitio privado y con vigilancia, así que allí no habría ningún tipo de molestia por parte de los periodistas.

**Narra Nick**

Después de tanto tiempo separados, mis padres habían insistido en que ese día fuéramos todos a desayunar a casa, como en los viejos tiempos –solo que esta vez también vendrían nuestras novias. Mamá me había dicho que quería invitar a April, pero que no sabía si yo estaría a gusto si lo hacía, así que le dije inmediatamente que ni se le ocurriera hacerlo. Ella sólo me había respondido un triste "está bien" y había colgado.

Pero ahora estábamos todos allí: Joe con Lizzie, Kevin con Summer, mis padres, Frankie y yo con Delta. Ya la habían conocido el día en que llegamos, pero aún así, la situación era un poco extraña.

-¿Quieres más gofres, Lizzie? –le preguntó mamá a la novia de Joe. Ya eran tan amigas que incluso se llamaban por teléfono de vez en cuando para quedar y verse a solas, para cualquier cosa. Joe parecía bastante contento por eso, y miraba a Liz como si fuera la cosa más preciosa del mundo. Me pregunté si yo miraba así a Delta.

Era guapa, eso estaba claro. Y, además, era la mujer más madura con la que había salido. Madura en todos los sentidos. Sí, era mayor que yo, pero ¿y qué? Me hacía… ¿feliz?

¿La miraba a ella como solía mirar a April? ¿O como Joe miraba a Liz? ¿O Kevin a Summer?

¿Estaba realmente enamorado de ella?

-Nicholas, tus padres casi no me hablan –me susurró Delta cuando se dio cuenta de que su presencia allí era bastante rara –. ¿Crees que les caigo mal?

A ver cómo se lo explicaba…

Puse mi mano sobre su hombro, protector.

-No, claro que les caes bien. ¿A quién podrías caerle mal? –respondí.

-No sé… estoy segura de que April me odia –dijo. Puse los ojos en blanco.

-¿Por qué?

Delta iba a decirme algo, pero mi madre me interrumpió.

-Nicholas, ¿puedes venir a la cocina un momento a ayudarme? –me dijo.

-No hace falta, si quiere la ayudo yo –intervino Delta, a punto de levantarse.

-No. No, Delta. Quédate sentada, sigue con tu desayuno –contestó mi madre tajantemente, eso sí, con una sonrisa.

Delta empezó a ponerse roja (de la rabia o de la vergüenza, no estaba seguro), así que asentí brevemente y me levanté para acompañar a mi madre. Me pareció oír a Liz y Summer disimulando una risita ante la situación. Seguro que ellas sí que _odiaban_ a Delta. Y lo más seguro era que me odiaran a mí también, por tratar tan mal a su querida amiga April.

Todo se había complicado demasiado.

En la cocina, mi madre me hizo sentarme en uno de los taburetes. La cocina de casa de mis padres seguía como siempre… y me recordaba a esa primera noche con April, por supuesto. Aparté la vista del trozo de mármol en el que empezamos a quitarnos la ropa y centré mi atención en mi madre.

-¿Qué tal te va con Delta? –me preguntó, sentándose ella también.

-Bien. Supongo que bien –respondí. Mamá alzó una ceja.

-¿Les cae bien a tus hermanos? ¿Y a las chicas? –siguió con su interrogatorio.

-Creo-creo que sí.

-Pues eso no es lo que me ha dado a entender Liz cuando le he preguntado –dijo.

La miré fijamente, como si ya me lo imaginara.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?

-Ha dicho, y repito textualmente _"lo que esa señora pueda hacer con tu hijo, Denise, me importa un pimiento. Me cae mal, a todos nos cae mal. Y, sobretodo, pensar en la pobre April y cómo se acabó todo entre Nick y ella hace que todos nos sintamos mal por ella. Parece que tu hijo haya sido hechizado o algo así, como si le hubieran lavado el cerebro. No es el que era"._

Vaya.

Wow.

-¿Liz te ha dicho eso? –pregunté. Mamá asintió.

-Comprenderás que esté preocupada por ti, ¿no? –tomé aire. ¿Cómo se había atrevido Liz a decirle eso a mi madre?

-No tienes que preocuparte por mi, soy bastante mayor como para saber lo que hago –respondí, molesto.

-¿Lo eres?

Me quedé mirándola, desafiante.

-Lo soy. Ya era hora de que empezara a hacer algo por mí mismo, a tomar mis propias decisiones.

-No cuando esas decisiones son pésimas, cariño –me dijo, intentando suavizar el tono.

-¡Todo esto es por culpa de April y su forma de dramatizar las cosas! –exclamé, levantándome rápidamente –; no soporta que las cosas no salgan a su manera, es como si todos tuviéramos que hacer todo lo posible para contentarla, siempre.

-¿Por qué hablas así de ella, Nicholas? ¡Estabais enamorados! ¡Ibais a casaros! –replicó mi madre.

Habíamos empezado a alzar la voz, haciendo que todos vinieran a la cocina para ver qué pasaba. Papá se acercó rápidamente al lado de mamá.

-¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó. Todos nos miraban expectantes.

-He intentado hablar con él sobre la… _situación actual_, pero parece que no lo entiende –le dijo mi madre.

-Los que parece que no me entendéis a mi sois vosotros. ¿No podéis dejarme vivir tranquilamente y hacer lo que a mí me parezca? –exclamé, exaltado.

-No hables así a mamá, Nick –intervino Kevin.

-¿Ahora tampoco puedo hablar como me apetezca?

Notaba que estaba pasándome de la raya, pero ahora ya había empezado y era imposible frenarme.

-Nick, déjalo ya –dijo Joe. Estaban todos tan serios que de verdad se notaba que la cosa era grave.

-No, Joe, no voy a dejarlo. ¿Por qué todo el mundo tiene la necesidad de hablar de mi y de mis asuntos a mis espaldas? Como tu novia, por ejemplo –miré a Liz, acercándome para hablar con ella – ¿qué derecho tienes para decirle a mi madre que no te gusta Delta o que no te parece bien lo que ha pasado entre April y yo? ¿Cómo te atreves a ir a hablarle de eso?

-Nick, no metas a Liz en esto –Joe se colocó entre ella y yo, separándonos. Parecía molesto.

-¿Por qué no? Ha sido ella la que lo ha empezado. ¿O te has olvidado de la escenita que montó el otro día? Siempre me he portado bien con ella, no entiendo a qué viene todo esto.

-Te estoy diciendo que te apartes. Déjala en paz –repitió Joe, sin moverse. Liz estaba callada, roja hasta las orejas.

-Ya vale, dejadlo estar –dijo Kevin, cogiéndome del brazo para alejarme.

Y, como una reacción traicionera, le di un empujón a mi propio hermano mayor… pasándome de fuerte, porque acabó de espaldas contra la mesa de la cocina.

-¡Nicholas! ¿te has vuelto loco? –gritó Joe, rojo de la rabia. La tensión del ambiente estaba rozando límites insospechados -¿qué te crees que estás haciendo?

Me quedé paralizado, dándome cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Bajé rápidamente la cabeza, nervioso. Tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes.

-Me-me voy –respondí. Cogí a Delta de la mano y salimos disparados hacia la puerta, sin que nadie nos detuviera.

Subimos a mi coche, arranqué lo más rápido que puse y conduje fuera de allí aceleradamente.

**Narra April**

Era casi la hora de cenar cuando por fin el fotógrafo se dio por satisfecho y me dijo que podía irme a casa. Las que se iban a encargar del artículo habían estado tomando nota de todo, desde lo que bebía entre foto y foto a lo que pedía que pusieran como música de fondo. Mientras tanto, Dan había hecho una interpretación magnífica de mi mejor amigo gay, comentando sobre todos los conjuntos que me ponían, ensalzando o criticando mi peinado y maquillaje y tonteando con el fotógrafo, a pesar de que le había dicho al principio que tenía novia.

De hecho, casi todas las fotos en las que salía riéndome era por su culpa.

Recogí mis cosas, manteniendo el último peinado y maquillaje. Había comido una triste ensalada porque no habíamos tenido tiempo para salir del estudio, así que mi estomago rugía hambriento.

-¿Vas a sacarme a cenar? –le pregunté a Dan, subiéndonos al coche. Había apagado mi móvil durante el día, así que lo saqué de mi bolso y lo encendí, dispuesta a mirar si tenía algún mensaje.

-Sólo si tú pagas –respondió Dan, recostándose sobre el asiento de cuero. –Llévame a un sitio bonito, ¡me lo debes! Llevamos todo el día metidos en un estúpido estudio y he tenido que agudizar tanto la voz que ahora me pica la garganta. ¿No tendrás un caramelo por ese gran bolso de piel?

Me reí brevemente.

-¡Pero si te lo has pasado de maravilla incomodando al pobre fotógrafo!

-Es cierto. ¿Viste su cara? –Dan se rió. Sabía que se lo había pasado bien.

Mi móvil empezó a sonar como un loco, avisándome de que tenía 30 llamadas perdidas, todas de Liz, Summer, Joe, Kevin e incluso una de Denise. Me quedé parada.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién te requiere? –preguntó Dan, sin apartar la vista de la ventanilla. Estaba empapándose de Los Ángeles, al menos desde dentro del coche.

-¡Me ha llamado todo el mundo! Espera un segundo…

Llamé enseguida a Liz.

-¡Por fin apareces! ¿Dónde estabas? Hemos ido a tu casa y todo, pero no te hemos encontrado –gritó nada más descolgar.

-He tenido una sesión de fotos y la cosa se ha alargado muchísimo. Han decidido hacerme la entrevista y todo, pero ya estoy libre. ¿Qué ha pasado? –pregunté. Empezaba a estar preocupada.

-Espera, que me están pidiendo todos que ponga el altavoz –oí un pitido –vale, ¿me oyes?

-Sí, ¿qué pasa?

-Estoy en casa Jonas, con todos… menos Nick y la furcia –oí una pequeña tos –oh, lo siento Denise, pero es lo que todos pensamos…

-No pasa nada. April, ¿nos oyes bien? –era Denise, mi exsuegra (que raro era pensarlo).

-Sí, sí… ¿podéis contarme ya qué ha pasado?

-Nick y Delta han estado aquí esta mañana en el desayuno, hemos tenido una pequeña reunión para intentar normalizar las cosas ahora que ha vuelto y eso… y… bueno, ha habido un pequeño problema.

Me contaron entre todos –se iban turnando las frases- cómo Nick había explotado y les había gritado a todos como un energúmeno. Ahora no contestaba las llamadas de ninguno de ellos y estaban preocupados.

No me lo podía creer.

-Pero… ¿es en serio? Nick no haría eso…

O quizá sí, después del pequeño encontronazo que habíamos tenido nosotros el día anterior en la cocina… me esperaba cualquier cosa.

-¡Claro que es en serio! –respondió Liz.

Oí unos ruidos extraños, seguido de la protesta de todos. Supuse que Liz había puesto el móvil en privado otra vez. Oí sus pasos alejándose del barullo.

-April, estoy sola. ¡No te imaginas cómo se puso Nick! Joe está súper cabreado con él, ¡empujó a Kevin! –me contó –creo que como se lo vuelva a encontrar hoy, le pega un puñetazo o algo. En serio, no había visto a Joe tan serio en mucho tiempo. Estoy muy preocupada. Me da igual lo que Nick piense de mí, o que esté enfadado conmigo, pero no quiero que ellos estén peleados.

-Ya, ya… -sólo se me ocurrió decir eso.

-¿Crees que podrías hacer algo? –dijo. Me quedé callada –ya sé que no quieres saber nada de él, y mucho menos después de lo de anoche… sé que discutisteis, así que no intentes negarlo. ¿Podrías hablar con él? Tú eres la única que consigue hacer que se calme.

-Ya no creo que pueda hacerlo, Lizzie –le dije. Seguía paralizada por lo que me contaban de Nick… ¡era imposible!

-Sé que han cambiado las cosas entre vosotros, pero estoy segura de que en el fondo sigue queriéndote… ¡fuiste la primera! –siguió Liz –esa víbora ha sido una mala influencia para él. ¿Podrás llamarle y hablar con él? ¿Por favor?

Tragué saliva, pensándomelo bien. Acabábamos de llegar al elegante restaurante de sushi Katsuya en Los Ángeles, y Dan me miraba ansioso. Mi estomago rugió de nuevo.

-Le llamaré… mañana. Siento mucho lo que ha pasado, dile a los chicos que les veré pronto. Veré qué puedo hacer… -sentí que Liz iba a seguir protestando, pero la corté –Lizzie, voy a cenar y no sé lo que haré esta noche, pero ya hablaremos mañana, ¿vale? Hasta luego.

Colgué rápidamente.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –me preguntó Dan, al ver mi cara.

-Buf, demasiado drama… te lo contaré cuando tenga el estómago lleno. ¿Vamos? –le dije, esbozando una sonrisa forzada.

Bajamos del coche y corrimos hacia el restaurante. El chófer me dijo que esperaría justo enfrente hasta que acabáramos de cenar, así que no tenia que preocuparme por coger taxis o algo así.

¿Cómo había sido capaz Nick de hacer algo así? Había cambiado demasiado…

… _y lo único que quería hacer yo era ir corriendo a su casa y darle un bofetón._

Vaya, sí que habían cambiado las cosas.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado? ¿Qué os parece la nueva versión (oscura) de Nicholas? ¿Seguirá así mucho tiempo? ¿Qué opináis?**

**Como siempre, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando.**  
**Oh, y ¡feliz Navidad! :D espero poder subir algún capítulo nuevo antes de fin de año... ¡pasadlo bien!**

**-Vicky**


	13. La Llamada Que Casi No Fue

**¡Hola a todas! Esto es algo sin precedentes, ¿verdad?  
¿Yo, subiendo dos capítulos tan seguidos? :) Es Navidad, ¡los milagros se cumplen! haha :D**

**En fin, espero que os guste. Aunque os deje con intriga al final...**

* * *

**Living in Paradise.  
****13 – La Llamada Que Casi No Fue**

**Narra April**

Había decidido olvidarlo todo y llevar a Dan a un club nuevo al que siempre me invitaban pero nunca iba, más que nada porque eso de salir de fiesta y emborracharse no era lo mío. Pero mi querido amigo neoyorkino quería ver el lado salvaje de Los Ángeles, así que no me pude negar esta vez.

-Sólo tenemos que parar un momento en casa para cambiarnos de ropa y de ahí, directos al "Las Palmas Nightclub" –le dije a Dan justo después de colgar mi llamada con Nick.

Él no dijo nada respecto a eso, simplemente se mantuvo callado (y emocionado) durante todo el camino. Como ya estaba maquillada y peinada, sólo me di unos pocos retoques y me enfundé uno de mis vestidos nuevos. Nunca había salido así a un sitio tan _popular_ por la noche, porque no quería que me etiquetaran como la chica que sale todas las noches de fiesta y se emborracha. Pero era una ocasión especial.

-¿Qué tal estoy? –le pregunté a Dan, que se había puesto una camisa blanca con pantalones oscuros. Nunca lo había visto tan elegante.

-Como mejor amigo gay, te diría "¡pichoncito, estás deslumbrante!"; pero como amigo heterosexual que soy… ¡ven aquí que te voy a quitar ese vestido a bocados! –soltó.

Me reí, mientras él intentaba desabrocharme la cremallera (que estaba en la espalda, demasiado a la vista de gente con malas intenciones). Me aparté de él rápidamente.

-Vas a tener que comportarte esta noche. No pierdas los modales –le recordé. Me miró confuso.

-¿Voy a tener que aparentar ser gay en un sitio lleno de chicas guapísimas buscando marcha? –hizo un pequeño bailecito. Torcí el gesto.

-Una vez estemos dentro, haz lo que quieras. Pero antes de entrar, delante de los fotógrafos, ¡ojito!

Él asintió, cogiendo de nuevo el anillo de oro que había llevado todo el día en el meñique, para "dar credibilidad a su nuevo estatus", y se lo puso.

-Lo hago por ti, pero solo hasta que entremos. Una vez entremos, ¡hasta luego muchachos, hola mujeronas! –exclamó.

Sacudí la cabeza, dejándolo por un caso perdido.

Llegamos al famoso club y corrimos hacia dentro, pasando por el grupo de paparazzi de rigor. Desde que habían visto a Nick con otra chica –y a mí con Dan– no paraban de seguirme. Antes no eran tan pesados… suspiré, pensando en que tendría que acostumbrarme.

Y allá fuimos.

El local estaba llenísimo, pero un tipo llamado Rick nos acompañó a una zona VIP, donde, según él, nos sentiríamos más cómodos. Luego, nos trajo una botella de champagne, cortesía de la casa y, de regalo, me dio un golpecito en el trasero, como si fuera mi amigo de toda la vida.

Me quedé tan parada que no supe qué hacer. Dan ya estaba inspeccionando el local (eso y bebiendo de la botella de champagne gratis que le habían puesto delante de las narices).

-Creo que iré por allá dentro de un rato –dijo, señalando hacia el fondo de la sala VIP –. Me parece que he visto a una de las gemelas Olsen.

-Creo que las dos tienen novio –contesté, aún incómoda. Bebí un trago de mi copa.

-Mírate, qué sofisticada. Parece que fue ayer cuando bebías vodka directamente desde la botella en un pub cutre de Brooklyn –me dijo, mirándome con una sonrisa burlona. Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Esa noche no ocurrió. Bórrala de tu memoria –dije, intentando hacerme oír por encima de todo el ruido. La música estaba altísima.

La zona VIP era como una especie de mirador chic. Presidía la sala, enorme y llenísima, y desde donde estábamos podíamos mirar hacia abajo, donde estaba el resto de la gente. Nosotros teníamos un sofá para uso exclusivo nuestro, además de todas las copas que quisiéramos gratis. La verdad, era una zona cómoda… pero aún así no podía dejar de pensar en cierto individuo de pelo rizado.

-Tengo que ir al baño –dijo Dan, dejando su tercera copa, ya vacía, y saliendo escopeteado hacia donde ponía "servicios".

Suspiré, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Odiaba estar sola en ese sitio, no encajaba.

De repente, sentí que mi móvil vibraba dentro de mi bolso de mano. Abrí rápidamente, para ver la pantalla iluminada con el único nombre que no podía quitarme de la cabeza: "Nick"

Miré la hora. Las 3 de la madrugada. ¿Qué hacía aún levantado?

Descolgué.

-¿Sí? ¿Pasa algo? –respondí, casi gritando para que pudiera oírme.

-A-April… ¿dónde eztads? Sodo oigo… ruido. Ruido, mucho ruido –arrastraba las sílabas y encima, hablaba mal. Fruncí el ceño.

-Nicholas, ¿estás borracho? –pregunté, incrédula. Él casi nunca bebía.

-No. Sodo he… he bebido un… poco –dijo. –¿Donde coño estás? ¿Has-has salido?

Pensé en cómo él nunca decía palabrotas. La cosa era seria.

Cogí mi bolso y empecé a abrirme paso hacia la salida, buscando un sitio con algo de calma para poder hablar con él.

-Espera, Nick… espera un momento –dije, mientras corría hacia una de las terrazas. Seguro que allí el ambiente era un poco más calmado. Lo primero era saber dónde estaba y si estaba bien –Nicholas, ¿dónde estás tú?

Sí, por suerte en esa terraza sólo había un par de parejas hablando y besándose. Me alejé de ellos, dejando que el aire fresco me despejara del ambiente cargado de dentro del club.

-Yo eztoy en casa… bueno, en mi casssa. ¿Has salido para-para olvidarte de mi? –sonaba triste.

Traté de esquivar su pregunta.

-¿Dónde está Delta, Nick? –pensé que si mi novio estuviera borracho, llamando a su exnovia en medio de la noche me preocuparía, ¿no?

-Ella… eztá durmiendo. Creo. ¡No me impodta, April! Yo-yo quiedo eztar contigo –soltó.

Mi corazón se aceleró. Pero… menudo pedal llevaba encima.

-Nicholas… deberías irte a dormir. Trata de calmarte, mañana hablaremos si quieres…

-¡No! –chilló. Si Delta estaba durmiendo, estaba segura de que ese grito ya la habría despertado. Como si se hubiera dado cuenta, Nick bajó la voz –; yo-yo quiedo hablar ahoda. April… hoy me he podtado muy mal con-con mis hedmanos. He-he empujjjado a Kevin y, y Joe se ha enfadado… mis padresz edtaban delante y, y todos me odian. Vuelve conmigo.

Contuve la respiración.

-¿Quieres que vaya a buscarte? ¿Quieres venir a dormir a mi casa? Mañana lo solucionarás todo, Nicholas. Tu familia no te odia. Nadie te odia.

-¿Ni siquieda tú? Yo sssé que… que tú me odias por lo que te dije, podque me porté muy mal contigo –murmuró. Parecía que estaba llorando –; yo me odio a mí midmo.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza. ¿Qué más daba? Era una pelea, la gente se enfada y suelta cosas sin pensar.

-Nicholas, no importa, todo está olvidado. Yo también quiero estar contigo… ¿voy a buscarte? –pregunté. No se oía nada, así que me quedé callada.

Nick estaba roncando.

¡Se había dormido!

Seguramente su cuerpo había dicho "hasta aquí, majo" y se había quedado completamente dormido mientras hablaba… y me había dejado a mí con la palabra en la boca.

Colgué el teléfono.

Me quedé un momento allí parada, apoyada sobre la barandilla que daba a la calle. Era un segundo piso, así que el aire era un poco más fresco que de costumbre.

Casi había pasado; Nick y yo _casi_ habíamos vuelto a estar juntos. Se me escapó una lágrima traicionera. ¿Y si no se acordaba al día siguiente de lo que había pasado? Ahhh, podría haber gritado de rabia e impotencia. Si Nick era tan infeliz como para tener que emborracharse solo y llamarme a mí, su exnovia, mientras que su novia actual dormía en SU cama… ¿por qué tenía que hacerse el maduro y seguir con esa actitud?

No quería seguir siendo la valiente, o la madura que no llora cuando la dejan o le rompen el corazón. Quería poder ponerme a llorar hasta el fin de los tiempos, desahogarme, conseguir que Nick volviera, que nadie más se interpusiera por nuestro camino.

Pero en vez de eso, me sequé las tres lágrimas que se me habían escapado, respiré hondo y volví a entrar en el local. Seguro que Dan se había preocupado por no verme en el sofá.

Cuando por fin llegué a nuestra zona, vi una brillante melena rubia sentada al lado de Daniel, donde antes estaba yo también. Bueno, sentada a su lado pero con las bocas pegadas de forma que era casi como si se estuvieran intentando succionar el uno al otro. Carraspeé para que notaran mi presencia.

-Ehem, perdonad –dije. Ambos se giraron a mirarme. Dan tenía la cara llena del pintalabios rojo de la chica, que no me sonaba de nada.

-¡April! –dijo Dan, animado –ya pensaba que te habrías ido con un chulazo de grandes brazos y pequeño nab…

-No –le corté, antes de que soltara una burrada. Desde luego, esas copas de champagne le habían afectado –; He salido a tomar el aire.

-Ah. Bueno. Yo he pedido un par de botellas más en tu nombre, ¿no te importará, no? –me dijo. Sí, de hecho había pedido cuatro botellas más, que se habían bebido ya. Me encogí de hombros.

-No, no me importa. No tendré que pagarlas, así que adelante –le dije. Luego me quedé mirando a la rubia, que había seguido toda la conversación con una gran sonrisa deslumbrante, absorta en nuestras palabras.

-Ah, esta es Nancy –dijo Dan, acariciándole el pelo a la chica, como si fuera un perro o algo así.

-¡Nos hemos conocido al salir del baño! –exclamó Nancy –un tipo bastante pesado estaba todo el rato intentando meterme mano, pero Dan ha sido un caballero y me ha ayudado a escapar.

-Y ahora te estás dejando meter mano por él –solté sin pensar. Sin embargo, ella se rió.

-Sí, bueno… no es lo mismo –contestó, risueña.

Dan se rió también, algo ronco.

-Te dije que dejaría a un lado el acto de mejor amigo gay cuando entráramos aquí, April –me dijo, guiñándome un ojo. Sonreí brevemente.

-Claro, claro… lo entiendo –respondí sinceramente –aunque he de reconocer que te has dado mucha prisa –él se rió otra vez. Al parecer, todo le parecía divertido.

-Ven, siéntate con nosotros. Seguro que Tiffany conoce a algún chico que presentarte, ¿verdad? –le preguntó Daniel a la chica. Ella abrió mucho los ojos.

-¡Claro! ¡Conozco al chico ideal! Si quieres puedo llamarle y estará aquí en menos de cinco minutos –dijo ella. Negué con la cabeza, efusivamente. Lo último que quería era otro tipo pesado al que tener que aguantar mientras que Dan y ella hacían bebés sobre un sofá a la vista de todos.

-No, no importa, de verdad, Tiffany –le dije, sonriendo como ella, intentando parecer amable –estoy segura de que es un chico genial, pero yo tengo un graaaan dolor de cabeza y necesito irme a casa a dormir.

Miré a Dan. Obviamente no podía decirle que viniera conmigo, pero ¿cómo entraría en casa luego? Él pareció leerme la mente.

-No te preocupes por mi, April. Seguro que a Tiffany no le importa que me quede a dormir en su casa esta noche, ¿verdad Tiff? –le dijo a ella, que asintió felizmente.

-¡Claro que no! Podemos hacer una fiesta de pijamas con mi compañera de habitación, Claudia.

A Dan se le iluminó la cara ante la idea de pasar la noche con dos chicas…

Y yo consideré que ese era el momento preciso en que yo desaparecía de allí lo antes posible, antes de que demasiadas imágenes mentales me arruinaran la noche.

-Bueno, pues te veo mañana, Dan. Hasta luego, Tiffany –respondí, saliendo rápidamente del local.

Mi coche esperaba en la puerta.

-¿Qué haces mientras yo estoy fuera, Craig? –le pregunté al chófer, sonriente. Él me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Hago crucigramas, espanto a los paparazzi, como comida basura, escucho música, navego por internet y canto en voz alta hasta que vuelves, April –respondió. Me reí. –¿Te llevo a casa?

-Sí, por favor… gracias, Craig.

Y me quedé prácticamente dormida en la parte de atrás del coche hasta que llegamos a mi casa, peculiarmente vacía.

Con pasos pesados me arrastré hacia mi cama, deseando poder dormirme sin darle muchas vueltas a la llamada de Nick. Estaba tan cansada que no me costó mucho caer completamente inconsciente.

Había sido un día muy largo.

**Narra Nick**

Me desperté sobre el sofá de mi nueva sala de grabación, que había hecho construir en mi nueva casa. Sentía un dolor punzante en mi cabeza, y, al girarme para inspeccionar la habitación me di cuenta de la razón: había acabado bebiendo más de la cuenta la noche anterior.

Intenté reincorporarme, pero una arcada hizo que me quedara quieto, tumbado completamente. Mi móvil estaba justo al lado de mi cabeza. ¿Me había quedado dormido hablando con alguien?

Abrí mucho los ojos y contuve el aliento. Poco a poco todos los detalles de mi llamada a April me vinieron a la mente. _Tierra trágame._

Llamaron a la puerta, haciendo que diera un respingo.

-Nick, ¿has pasado aquí la noche? –me preguntó Delta, asomándose, mirando la habitación. Por suerte, me había dado tiempo a meter las dos botellas vacías de vodka debajo del sofá, de forma que no se veían.

-Sí… eh… me quedé hasta tarde componiendo y no quería molestarte al volver a la cama –mentí. Ella asintió.

-Ya… bueno, creo que me voy a ir a hacer unas compras. ¿Quieres venir? Podríamos quedarnos a comer por el centro –me dijo. Pensar en comida hacía que se me revolviera el estómago… más aún.

-No… no voy a poder. Quiero darme una ducha e ir a ver a mis padres. Tengo que hablar con ellos sobre lo que pasó ayer –le dije.

-Tienes razón. Deberías hablar con ellos, te comportaste como un niño engreído –soltó.

Me dolió, pero la verdad era que tenía razón.

-Lo siento –dije en voz baja.

-No importa. Pero recuerda por qué estoy contigo, Nick –me miró fijamente. Asentí de nuevo.

-Porque soy maduro para mi edad –respondí. Delta sonrió.

-Exacto. Luego nos vemos –salió de allí sin ni siquiera acercarse a darme un beso de buenos días.

Lo cierto era que Delta sólo se me pegaba cuando había fotógrafos delante o estábamos en público. En privado, era como si estuviera hablando con una institutriz estricta, de esas que quieren que seas un buen chico y te comportes correcta y maduramente.

Volví a pensar en la llamada a April. No iba a ser tan fácil como eso.

Mi móvil empezó a sonar, taladrándome la cabeza.

-¿Di-diga? –contesté rápidamente.

-Nicholas, soy April –sonaba algo ronca, esa voz que tenía cuando se acababa de despertar.

Recordé cómo era despertarme a su lado, cómo yo siempre era el primero en levantarse, en cómo me gustaba quedarme mirándola mientras dormía. Ella decía que era horrible, que le daba vergüenza que la mirara así, porque babeaba por las noches. Pero a mí me parecía perfecta, dormida o despierta, roncando o cantando.

Volví a la realidad.

-Hola, April –respondí –. ¿Qué pasa?

Se quedó callada.

-¿Cómo llevas el dolor de cabeza? –me preguntó. Esbocé una sonrisa.

-Fatal. Creo que me va a explotar la cabeza de un momento a otro –respondí, aunque hablar con ella me estaba sentando bien.

-He pensado que… bueno, que quizá hoy podría pasarme por tu casa para hablar sobre… sobre lo que pasó ayer –dijo.

_Pórtate bien, no lo estropees._

-¿Lo de ayer? –respondí, mortificado. Ahora tenía que decirle que lo sentía mucho y que no debería haber llamado.

-Sí… ehm… lo que te pasó con tus padres y hermanos. ¿Has hablado con ellos? –preguntó.

Así que no se refería a la llamada…

-Eh, no. Tú eres mi primera llamada del día –contesté.

-Ah. Entonces, ¿quieres que te ayude? –insistió.

Tomé aire.

-Sí, por favor. Te necesito.

-¿Y qué pasa con Delta? –preguntó, con voz temblorosa.

-Ha salido. No vendrá hasta después de comer.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza.

-Dame una hora para ducharme, vestirme y salir pitando –contestó. Podría haberme levantado y bailar sobre la mesa. –. Nicholas…

Se quedó callada.

-¿Sí? –pregunté, histérico.

-Me muero de ganas por verte –y colgó.

* * *

**Sí, era necesario dejarlo aquí.**

**¿Opiniones? De nuevo, ¡espero que tengáis unas buenas fiestas!**

**-Vicky. **


	14. Madurez

**¿Se nota que yo también tengo mucho tiempo libre? eso de subir tan seguido es algo nuevo, ¿eh? :) de todas formas, me parece que el anterior lo dejé tan intrigante que sentí la necesidad moral de subir lo antes posible. **

* * *

**Living in Paradise.  
14. Madurez.**

**Narra April.**

¡Se acordaba! Nick se acordaba de la llamada del día anterior y mi corazón estaba a punto de salírseme del pecho de lo emocionada que estaba. Le había dicho una hora, y ni siquiera me había levantado de la cama aún. Di un salto y corrí hacia el cuarto de baño, encendí la ducha y fui buscando algo que ponerme mientras el agua se calentaba. ¿Qué te pones cuando vas a ver al amor de tu vida para _posiblemente_ arreglar las cosas de una vez por todas? Me atreví a ser un poco obvia y me puse unos vaqueros con una de las camisetas blancas de manga corta de Nick que aún conservaba –no podía deshacerme de ellas tan fácilmente, y, como siempre que se quedaba a dormir acababa "olvidándoselas" en mi casa, tenía unas cuantas guardadas en mis cajones. En mi época mala, siempre me iba a dormir con una de ellas puesta, como si fuera él el que estaba pegado a mi piel y no su camiseta.

Lavé y sequé mi pelo a conciencia, dejé mi piel impoluta y perfumada y empecé a vestirme. Llamaron a la puerta cuando estaba dando los últimos retoques. Había tardado sólo media hora en arreglarme, eso era todo un récord. Corrí hacia la puerta, ya completamente vestida.

-Uf, menuda cara tienes –dije, al ver que era Dan. Entró con cara de no haber dormido.

-Menuda nochecita –respondió –al final la compañera de piso de…

Se quedó pensativo, como si no se acordara del nombre de la chica con la que había pasado la noche.

-Tiffany –le ayudé. Él asintió, como si lo hubiera sabido desde siempre. Puse los ojos en blanco. Típico de él no acordarse de algo así.

-Eso. Bueno, pues estuve en su casa y resulta que habían dos chicas más. Menuda noche.

Se dejó caer en el sofá. ¿Iba a contarme los detalles? Por si acaso, empecé a hablar.

-Me alegro de que pasaras una _buena _noche, muy en tu línea –le molesté. Sonrió, con los ojos cerrados. Estaba a punto de dormirse –, pero yo me voy a ir ya. He quedado.

Frunció el ceño.

-¿Con quién? –preguntó. Sonreí ampliamente.

-Con Nicholas.

Se levantó de golpe.

-¡Pero-pero no puedes volver con él! ¡Piensa en lo que pasó, en lo que te dijo! –replicó. Me quedé parada.

-No sabía que ahora ibas de justiciero o algo así, intentando salvarme de lo malo –le dije.

-No, no es eso. Pero pensaba que estabas _muy_ enfadada con él. ¡Ayer hablé a los paparazzi por ti!

Ahora sí que me preocupé. ¡Era cierto, aquello que me había dicho de "haber desvelado un romance"!

-¿Qué hiciste? –empecé a preocuparme de que mi estado de felicidad en el que corría a los brazos de Nick (sí, tenía esa imagen en mi cabeza, pasando a cámara lenta como en una película) nunca llegaría. Le miré acusadora, intentando que me contara lo que había hecho.

-Yo… bueno, yo… eh… -balbuceó.

-¡DESEMBUCHA! –le grité, más nerviosa que enfadada.

-Bueno pues… dije… dije que Nick y yo habíamos tenido una aventura en Nueva York y que por eso habíais roto. Que había pasado la típica escena: el mejor amigo gay con el novio, justo antes de la boda…

-Ay.

-Ya… es que… bueno, pensaba que querías vengarte de él.

-Ay…

Me había quedado con la boca abierta. No sabía qué decir a eso.

-Pero April, pichoncito, yo te veía tan mal… sé que sonreías pero aún así estabas pasándolo mal… ¿por qué crees que me puse la bata o que no intenté hacer nada contigo?

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Eres un mujeriego, Daniel –le dije. Él se rió.

-¡Culpable!

Volvió a dejarse caer en el sofá, tranquilamente.

-Mira, vosotros tenéis uno de esos amores que todo lo vence. Sólo el descubrir que sois hermanos secretos podría hacer que cortarais… bueno, no. Ni siquiera eso. Seguiríais viéndoos a escondidas porque así de fuerte es vuestro amor. Y déjame decirte que eso sería asqueroso porque seríais hermanos de sangre y, por tanto, vosotros dos haciendo cosas _indecentes_ el uno con el otro haría que estuvierais cometiendo incesto… por dios, creo que voy a vomitar.

Salió corriendo hacia el baño de la planta de abajo. Seguidamente escuché cómo tiraba hasta la comida del día anterior, para luego tirar de la cadena y volver, pálido, a tumbarse en el sofá.

-¿Crees que te causará muchos problemas? –me preguntó Dan, refiriéndose a la mentira que les había contado a los paparazzi.

-A ver, eso pasó ayer. Y si aún no hay nada colgado por internet es que no se lo creyeron –miré el reloj, nerviosa –creo-creo que voy a irme ya. Llego tarde.

-¡Eso, eso! ¡Abandona a tu amigo convaleciente y corre hacia tu sesión de tocamientos indecentes! –me dijo, haciéndose la víctima.

-A ti no te voy a tocar ni con un palo hasta que estés mejor –le dije, riéndome. Cogí mi bolso –¡no me esperes despiertoooo!

Y salí corriendo. Subí a mi coche e, intentando mantener la calma y no saltarme ningún semáforo o atropellar ninguna señora mayor, llegué en menos de cinco minutos a la casa nueva de Nick. Por suerte para nuestra misión secreta –aunque no estaba segura de que quisiéramos mantenerlo en secreto- no había nadie alrededor de la puerta. Llamé y Nick me abrió en seguida. Respiré profundamente.

Él estaba tan guapo como siempre, esperándome en la puerta de entrada. Se acercó a mi coche y me dijo a través de la ventanilla bajada:

-Aparca de una vez –y, sin más ni más, me plantó un beso… de esos largos que hacían que mis rodillas temblaran.

Se despegó dolorosamente de mí y volvió a entrar en la casa. Intentando recomponerme, aparqué rápidamente y prácticamente volé hacia dentro.

Nick estaba esperándome en el recibidor, con una sonrisa ladeada. _No te pongas a reír como una loca, mantén la calma. Es Nick, sólo Nick._ ¿Sólo Nick? ¿Cuándo había sido Nick "sólo Nick"?

Mi cerebro estaba haciendo una fiesta de sonidos indescifrables mezclados con gritos de júbilo y mis piernas estaban a punto de obligarme a correr hacia él. ¿Por qué no?

Interpreté una de mis escenas favoritas de cualquier película romántica: corrí hacia él, saltando y colgándome de su cuello. Nick me cogió, me abrazó con fuerza, me apartó el pelo de la cara y me miró fijamente.

-Has tardado demasiado –susurró.

_Ay, ay._

-Tú también –murmuré, fijándome en cada una de sus preciosas pestañas.

Me dio un beso justo debajo del ojo, y luego en la nariz. Me entraron ganas de _gritar "¡ahora los labios, ahora los labios!"_ Pero me contuve. Estaba completamente paralizada, dejándole que hiciera lo que quisiera. Por mi, como si quería besarme el codo.

Se paró de nuevo, mirándome atentamente. Con sus manos envolvió mi cabeza y empezó a acariciarme, como si fuera una cosa preciosa, pequeña y adorable.

-Te he echado de menos –dijo.

-¿Significa esto que volvemos a estar juntos? –susurré, impaciente por escuchar la noticia.

-¿Crees que podrás estar conmigo después de lo que he hecho? Dije cosas asquerosas y me he portado fatal… con todos.

-No me importa. Todo tiene solución. En cuanto tú y yo hayamos solucionado las cosas, iremos a ver a tu familia. Vas a hablar con ellos, y a disculparte –le dije.

-Me parece bien. Aunque seguramente se pondrán tan contentos de ver que volvemos a estar juntos que se olvidarán de todo –se quedó callado un segundo. Cogiéndome de la mano, me guió hacia su nueva sala de grabación. Era parecida a la que tenía en casa de sus padres, así que me resultó reconfortante. Nos sentamos en el sofá –. April, tengo miedo.

Ahora me asusté yo.

-¿Miedo de qué? –apreté su mano con fuerza, como diciéndole "eh, estoy aquí. No tienes que tener miedo por nada".

-Miedo de mi parte mala. De mi orgullo cuando te fuiste aquella noche en Nueva York, de haber vuelto a casa con Delta, en vez de luchar para que volviéramos, de lo mal que me porté con mis padres, de cómo les hablé a todos… de cómo te hablé a ti –dijo.

Me dieron ganas de abrazarle para siempre, reconfortarle.

-Mira, por mi parte está todo olvidado. Son cosas que pasan, está todo bien. Tus palabras no me duelen, son tus actos. Y el acto de llamarme anoche, de estar ahora aquí conmigo lo arregla todo. Tú no eres así, tú no eres el que se fue a Bali o el que empujó a Kevin.

-Yo soy lo que soy gracias a ti, April. Cuando no estás… es como si fuera diferente. Te necesito a mi lado.

Me lancé a abrazarlo, dándole besos en el cuello y acariciando su pelo rizado.

-Te quiero. Me da igual ser la primera en decirlo ahora. Te quiero y no sé qué hacer cuando no estás conmigo. Y tampoco me importa decírtelo. Me da igual si esto me hace parecer desesperada, necesitada o débil.

-Ninguna de esas cosas. Yo también te quiero. Mucho –dijo Nick. Luego, empezó a besarme, abrazándome tiernamente.

Estaba dando un paseo por el cielo, entre nubes de algodón y purpurina y ángeles cantando y todos los tópicos posibles. ¿Y qué? ¡Era feliz!

Al cabo de un rato, Nick se apartó de mi un segundo para sacar su móvil del bolsillo trasero. Buscó el número de su padre y llamó. Me quedé mirándolo fijamente.

-Papá, ¿podrías organizar algo para esta noche en casa? –se quedó escuchando –sí, ya sé que todos estáis molestos… pero quisiera hablar con vosotros de algo importante… y me gustaría que estuvierais todos –silencio. –Sí, Joe y Kevin también. Con las chicas, si puede ser. Me imagino que Joe estará bastante cabreado… ¿conseguirás que vayan?... vale. Vale. Gracias, papá. A las nueve nos vemos allí.

Colgó.

Acto seguido, se acurrucó como solía hacer, con la cabeza sobre mis piernas mientras que yo me distraía revolviendo su pelo. Vi como cerraba los ojos, derrotado.

-No he comido nada en todo el día.

-No me extraña. Debes de tener una resaca enorme –contesté, acordándome de su borrachera de la noche anterior. Sonrió brevemente.

-Un poco… aunque al menos ya se me han pasado los mareos.

-Soy la mejor medicina, ya lo sé –dije, intentando sonar graciosa.

-Lo eres.

Nos quedamos callados un segundo, simplemente disfrutando de nuestra compañía.

-Aún nos queda un pequeño problema, ¿lo sabes, no? –le dije. Abrió los ojos y lo leyó en mi cara.

-Delta.

-Exacto –dije.

Asintió, reincorporándose en el sofá, a mi lado. Ese _pequeño detalle_ no se me había pasado por alto, lo tenía grabado en mi cabeza.

-Verás… sé que no… sé que no es asunto mío y ahora más bien me importa poco porque vuelves a ser mío –empecé a hablar. Nick sonrió ante la idea de "mío" –pero… bueno… Delta y tú… ¿ha sido muy en serio?

Apretó mi mano.

-Verás, al principio fue como una forma de desahogarme. Ella es… no es mala persona. Pero… lo he intentado, de verdad que sí. Nunca he podido verla como mi pareja, siempre encontraba alguna pequeña pega. Pero ella… necesitaba mi ayuda con la música y poco a poco me dejé llevar.

-Ya…

-No sé… no sé qué más decir. Sólo que estoy contento de estar donde estoy: contigo. Y pretendo que sea así por mucho tiempo –me dijo, sonriente. Volvió a besarme.

En ese momento, abrieron la puerta. Delta había llegado.

-Eh… ¿hola? –dijo, con voz molesta. Se quedó allí parada, mirándonos con cara confundida.

-¡Delta! Eh, hola –me aparté un poco de Nick, mientras que él parecía estar entre la espada y la pared.

-Delta… no quería que esto fuera así –le dijo.

-¿Así cómo? –preguntó ella.

-Pues… pensaba hablar contigo más tarde, cuando llegaras.

-Ya he llegado, puedes hablar conmigo ahora.

Nick tomó aire, cogiéndome la mano.

-Yo… bueno, no puedo seguir contigo. Creo que incluso tú misma sabías que siempre he estado enamorado de April, y que nadie puede hacer que me olvide de eso –le dijo.

"_Enamorado de April". Hola, me llamo April y quiero ponerme a bailar alrededor de ellos como una idiota_. En vez de eso me quedé callada y bajé la cabeza.

-Ya, eso me lo imaginaba. Pero pensaba que eras suficientemente maduro como para decírmelo antes de _volver_ con ella –respondió Delta.

Contuve una risa. _Claro. Porque esta ha sido la primera vez que nos besamos sin que tú lo supieras, Delta. ¿Cómo dices? ¡No, por supuesto que no me acosté con el en el sofá de mi casa el mismo día en que volvisteis!_

-Lo siento –se limitó a contestar Nick.

Ella lo miró fijamente.

-¿Aún vas a querer ayudarme con el CD? –le preguntó.

-Sí, te di mi palabra –respondió Nick.

Alcé la cabeza.

¿Acababa de perder a Nick y lo único que le importaba era que le ayudara con su puñetero CD? Solté una risa seca.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa? –me preguntó ella. La miré fijamente.

-Nada, es sólo que… bueno, que me pareces muy _madura _y todo eso, dejando a un lado que te acaban de dejar y centrándote en tu trabajo… se ve que tienes unas prioridades muy… interesantes.

Debió de notar el sarcasmo en mi voz, porque alzó la ceja.

-¿Quieres decir que debería ser más como tú y llorar como una loca por los rincones cuando "el hombre de mis sueños" me abandona? ¿Eso crees? –espetó. Me levanté del sofá, ofendida.

-No, por supuesto que no. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es ser una bruja de frío corazón y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado… a no ser que de verdad no te importara nada Nick y que simplemente estuvieras con él por su ayuda –respondí. Si ella podía ser cruel, yo también.

Cruel y sofisticada, eso sí. Delta se quedó callada, mirándome como si fuera una mocosa de cinco años a su lado.

-Madura –me dijo. Sacudí la cabeza, riéndome.

-No me hace falta.

Miró a Nick, altanera.

-Voy a recoger mis cosas. Cogeré un vuelo de vuelta a Australia esta misma tarde. Ya hablaremos para lo del CD.

Y salió rápidamente de la sala de grabación, cerrando tras de sí. Nick me sonrió.

-Y así, se acaba esa etapa de mi vida… por fin –me dijo. Le abracé.

-Menuda novia tan madura te buscaste, señor Presidente –le dije. Echaba de menos llamarle así y, al parecer él también, porque se rió brevemente.

-Siempre me han gustado más las mocosas insolentes como tú –dijo, haciendo que nos cayéramos en redondo sobre el cómodo sofá.

-¿Crees que podrás sacarme de paseo luego al parque? –repliqué, en mi papel de "mocosa de cinco años" –¿y comprarme chucherías? ¿Y un poni?

Empezó a reírse.

-Te compraré lo que quieras.

-Sólo quiero que me devuelvas mi anillo –se me escapó. Nick se quedó parado.

-¿Aún quieres casarte conmigo? –preguntó, mirándome a los ojos.

-¡Claro!

Y no dijo nada más, sólo me abrazó con fuerza y empezó a besarme toda la cara, hasta llegar a los labios, con ansia y amor al mismo tiempo.

Teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado?**

**Como estoy de vacaciones es posible que puedo escribir más, pero también tengo que estudiar mucho porque algún listo en mi universidad ha puesto los exámenes finales después de Navidad... así que toca ponerse en serio.**

**De todas formas, ¡espero que os haya gustado! intentaré subir pronto, pero por si acaso...**

**¡Feliz Año Nuevo a todas! :D pasadlo bien, comed mucho y ojito con lo que bebéis hahaha :))**

**-Vicky. **


	15. Paseando a Miss Johnson

**Living in Paradise  
15. Paseando a Miss Johnson.**

_**Narra April**_

Delta se había ido. La casa era nuestra, estábamos solos y aun así, lo único que hicimos fue subir a la habitación de Nick y dejarnos caer sobre la cama, acurrucándonos el uno junto al otro y mirándonos como si no lo hubiéramos hecho en siglos. Y, en cierto modo, así era.

-¿Qué piensas decirles a todos? –le pregunté, sin apenas moverme. Puso una cara seria.

-La verdad: que lo siento –respondió.

-¿Crees que será suficiente? –insistí. Su discusión con su familia era algo que me preocupaba bastante.

-Espero que sí. Aunque estoy seguro de que en cuanto te vean aparecer a mi lado, con el anillo puesto de nuevo, todo quedará olvidado.

Acarició mi mano, y ambos nos quedamos mirando el pedrusco que descansaba en mi dedo. Era un anillo precioso, no demasiado ostentoso, pero vistoso.

-¿Cuándo quieres que nos casemos? –me preguntó Nick. Sonreí, nerviosa.

-Ya –contesté riéndome.

-Está bien –respondió. Me plantó un beso en los labios y se levantó de la cama de un salto.

Me quedé mirándolo, aún tumbada. Sacó una maleta del armario y empezó a meter ropa.

-¿Qué-qué haces? –pregunté, asustada.

-Nos vamos a Las Vegas –dijo, sin dejar de moverse por toda la habitación, cogiendo cosas de aquí y de allá.

-Pe-pero… ¡no lo decía en serio!

-¿No quieres casarte conmigo? –preguntó, parándose un instante.

-¡Claro que sí! Pero, ¿en Las Vegas? –contuve la respiración –¿y tus padres? ¿Y tus hermanos? ¿Y mi madre, mi abuela y mi hermano? ¿Y las chicas?

-Ya celebraremos otra boda con todos. Esta será sólo para nosotros, una boda privada.

No dejaba de plegar ropa y colocarla en la maleta. Para él todo el plan debía de parecerle perfectamente normal.

-¿A qué viene esa prisa para casarnos? –se me ocurrió preguntar. Escondió la cara. Algo iba mal –. ¿De qué tienes miedo, de que me vaya con otro antes de que podamos decir el "sí, quiero"?

¡Bingo! Se puso rojo y giró la cara, soltando una risita.

-Claro que no.

-¡Claro que sí! –había dado en el clavo –. No me voy a ir a ningún sitio, si es lo que piensas.

-No sería la primera vez –murmuró Nick, al parecer acordándose de cuando me fui del apartamento en Nueva York.

-Aquello fue diferente –respondí, sentándome en el borde de la cama, sólo a unos pasos de él.

-No veo por qué –continuó –si tenemos algún problema de aquí a la boda, no quiero que te vuelvas a ir. Ya me hiciste demasiado daño aquella vez, ni siquiera pude ser yo mismo después de eso.

-¿Te crees que yo no lo pasé mal? –pregunté.

-Claro que sí, los dos lo pasamos fatal –se sentó a mi lado, cogiendo mi mano. Me apartó el pelo, de manera que podía mirarme directamente a la cara –; por eso quiero estar seguro de que esto es lo que los dos queremos: casarnos.

-Yo, desde luego, quiero –contesté –pero no quiero que lo veas como una forma de "evitar que me vaya". No quiero que sea porque tienes miedo de perderme "otra vez". Esta vez estoy aquí para quedarme.

Me abrazó contra sí, haciendo que apoyara mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Siguió acariciándome el pelo, absorto en sus pensamientos.

-Vayamos poco a poco… pero prometidos, ¿te parece bien? –me preguntó.

Asentí, pero me sentí un poco idiota al asentir con la cabeza apoyada aún en él, así que me reincorporé.

-Me parece bien. Y ahora, creo que deberías deshacer esa maleta y llevarme a comer algo. Luego iremos a casa de tus padres –le dije. Nick asintió.

**Narra Joe**

-Me acaba de llegar un mensaje de papá. Dice que esta noche quiere que estemos todos en casa, que Nick quiere decirnos algo –nos dijo Kevin. Él, Summer, Liz y yo habíamos pasado el día en nuestra casa, hablando un poco sobre todo lo que había pasado.

-¿Qué creéis que será? –preguntó Liz.

-Ni idea, pero por su bien espero que quiera disculparse por cómo se portó –dije. Todos asintieron.

-No sé qué le pasa últimamente –dijo Kev.

-Si llega a ponerle la mano encima a Galleta… -gruñí. Era mi hermano y lo quería, pero en ocasiones como esa me daban ganas de darle un puñetazo.

-Joe, está bien. No me hizo nada –me miró con complicidad. Casi se me escapa nuestro "pequeño secreto".

-Sí, bueno… pero a Kevin le dio un buen empujón –contesté.

-No es nada. Kev está bien, ¿verdad, cariño? –le dijo Summer, cogiéndolo de la mano. Se miraron con estrellitas en los ojos, como siempre. ¡Chispeaban amor!

-Creo… creo que voy al baño –dijo Liz, saliendo corriendo de allí. Últimamente era un poco complicado disimular.

-Oye, lleva un tiempo sintiéndose mal. ¿Está bien? –preguntó Kev por milésima vez.

-Está… muy bien –contesté, sonriendo.

_Calma, Joe, calma. Pronto se sabrá y podrás descansar tranquilo._

Pero, como cada vez que mi Galletita iba al baño a vomitar hasta la última papilla, mi corazón se aceleraba, deseando poder hacer algo por ayudarla pero a la misma vez con ganas de ponerme a bailar alrededor de la habitación como un tonto.

-¿No estará…? –aventuró Summer. La parejita feliz se me quedó mirando.

¿Y ahora qué decía yo?

-Eh… un segundo, ahora vuelvo…

Y salí corriendo hacia la cocina.

No iban a soportar nuestras evasivas mucho tiempo más, al menos no si Liz seguía con sus náuseas. Con un poco de suerte, esa misma noche podríamos aclararlo todo de una vez por todas.

**Narra Nick**

-Ya sé que te ha parecido una idea algo descabellada, pero aun así… ¿no crees que escaparnos a Las Vegas una noche y casarnos sería una buena anécdota? –le pregunté a April mientras comíamos en una discreta terraza cerca de Santa Mónica. Ella seguía riéndose.

-No puedo tomarte en serio cuando vas "de incógnito" –respondió, mirando mi peluca larga y mi gorra favorita.

-Shh, baja la voz. Vas a desvelar mi secreto –contesté, bajando la visera de la gorra para que me tapara más la cara y colocándome bien las gafas de sol.

Habíamos decidido que, como queríamos que mis padres fueran los primeros en saber que April y yo habíamos vuelto, ambos iríamos de incógnito.

Mi disfraz de camuflaje consistía en una peluca morena lisa de pelo largo con una gorra, las gafas de sol y ropa normal, mientras que la suya consistía en una peluca rubia, un sombrero de paja a lo turista de ochenta años y un vestido floreado que no le quedaba mal del todo. Me quedé mirándola un segundo más de lo normal.

-Eh, que sé que me queda bien el vestido, pero si sigues babeando van a echarnos por provocar una inundación –me dijo April, cruzando los brazos con una sonrisa divertida. Me reí, apartando la mirada.

-Es que… estás diferente –le dije –¿has engordado?

-Si te refieres a si me ha crecido el pecho… sí –contestó. Mis sospechas eran ciertas.

-Eso pensaba.

Me dio una patadita por debajo de la mesa, mientras se reía, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-No tienes remedio, Nicholas –dijo, pinchando un poco más de su carne.

Otra de las cosas que me gustaba de April y que casi se me había olvidado, era que no le daba miedo comer bien. No era de esas que se pedía una ensalada para "no engordar" o simplemente un vaso de agua (sí, había conocido a unas cuantas que sólo se pedían agua o té helado para comer).

-Me encanta que volvamos a estar juntos –le dije, cogiéndola de la mano.

Me miró con ojos tiernos, pero aún sonreía.

-A mi me encanta la pinta que llevamos. Seguro que somos el hazmerreír del lugar. ¡Vamos ridículos!

Empezó a reírse otra vez, al verme apartar el pelo de la peluca de mi cara. ¿Qué le iba a hacer? ¡Se me quedaba pegado de una forma muy molesta!

-No has contestado a mi pregunta de antes. ¿No crees que ir a Las Vegas a casarnos sería una aventura? –pregunté, volviendo a mi plato. Se quedó pensativa un momento.

-Sólo si vienen las chicas y tus hermanos con nosotros –dijo, refiriéndose a Liz, Sum, Joe y Kev.

-¿Entonces eso es un sí?

-Claro que es un sí, Jameson –respondió. Jameson era mi nombre secreto para ocasiones de incógnito.

-Oh, entonces no dejaré que se te olvide, querida Olive –le dije, con mi acento falso. Olive, o mejor dicho, April, se rió estridentemente.

-De verdad que esto es demasiado divertido. Tendremos que hacerlo más.

-No sé por qué no se me había ocurrido antes –contesté, refiriéndome a eso de ir de incógnito.

-¿Crees que podremos dar un paseo tranquilamente sin que nadie nos moleste? –preguntó April.

-Eso espero. No veo por qué alguien querría molestar al Señor y Señora Johnson –dije.

-Señora Olive Johnson y señor Jameson Johnson –dijo April, riéndose –queda bastante bien, la verdad.

-Entonces en la ficción ya estamos casados. ¿Cómo te sientes? –le pregunté, acabándome mi plato y dando un trago a mi bebida.

-Muy bien, la verdad. Pero eso es sólo porque estoy casada con un semental de pelo largo moreno –respondió ella. Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Pensaba que te gustaba más el pelo rizado.

Vi como se ponía nerviosa. Me gustaba pensar que, después de todo, yo seguía poniéndola nerviosa a veces, como al principio.

-Ya sabes que no cambiaría tu pelo rizado por nada del mundo –me dio un breve beso, inclinándose por encima de la mesa.

-Ehem, ¿les traigo la cuenta? –nos interrumpió el camarero.

-Siieh, grasias –respondí yo, con un acento extraño. April estaba a punto de ahogarse de la risa al oírme. Me esperé a que el camarero desapareciera –. No tengo ni idea de qué ha sido eso. ¿De dónde dirías que el señor y la señora Johnson son? ¿De algún pueblo perdido en medio de Australia? ¿Qué tipo de acento ha sido ese?

Me reí, pero ella se quedó callada.

-Cuanto más alejados estemos de Australia, mejor –respondió, seria. Me quedé parado, pensando en mi desliz. Sin embargo, April empezó a reírse nada más ver mi cara de agobio –por supuesto, podríamos decir que somos de… ¿Kansas?

-Kansas me parece bien, queuridaa –respondí, volviendo a mi tonito extraño.

Hacer el tonto me estaba sentando perfectamente. Después de estar tanto tiempo comportándome como un adulto todo el rato –o, al menos, fingiendo ser uno- ese momento de sinsentido era genial.

Pagué la comida y, cogidos de la mano, nos fuimos a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, riéndonos como niños de 13 años por cualquier cosa. Íbamos de incógnito, nadie nos reconocía… y eso nos daba libertad total.

-¿Cuánto hace que no subes a un autobús normal, con gente normal? –me preguntó April de repente. Me quedé parado, pensando.

-Uhm… mucho –respondí sinceramente.

-Hoy es el día, señor Johnson. ¡Vas a subir a uno y nos vamos a ir a la playa! –me dijo.

-¡Estás loca! –me alarmé –ahí seguro que me reconocen.

-¡Qué va!

Justo entonces, el autobús llegó y April… perdón, Olive, me arrastró hacia dentro. Por suerte para nosotros, estaba medio vacío.

El camino fue corto, o al menos, se me hizo corto. April había llevado su cámara de fotos, según ella "para resaltar su papel de turista", así que nos hicimos muchísimas fotos en posiciones extrañas. Según ella, el momento Señor y Señora Johnson debía ser recordado para siempre. Y, la verdad, me parecía verdad. Era algo tan insólito para mi que deseaba congelar el momento y vivir para siempre en la parte trasera de aquel autobús, haciendo caras raras a la cámara y besando a April cuando no se lo esperaba.

-Creo que he hecho unas cincuenta fotos –respondió ella, volviendo a apretar el botón de disparo y sacándome riéndome a mandíbula batiente. _Otra cosa poco usual en mi._

Llegamos a nuestra parada y April y yo bajamos casi corriendo. Se veía la playa… y también se olía. A esas horas de la tarde la gente había salido a tomar el sol, hacer deporte o simplemente pasear, así que nadie nos dio mucha importancia.

-¿Te acuerdas aquella vez en que tú y yo estuvimos por aquí cerca, de noche…? –empezó April.

Pasé mi brazo por su hombro, mientras que ella se apretaba con fuerza contra mí.

-Claro que me acuerdo –respondí, nostálgico.

-¿Te acuerdas del hombre que nos pilló? –se rió. Asentí brevemente.

-Qué vergüenza… menuda noche. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando tropezaste con Joe y Liz, que estaban liándose en medio de la playa?

-Me acuerdo –contestó April.

Habían pasado tantas cosas desde entonces y nuestra relación había llegado tan lejos…

-No entiendo por qué seguimos dejando que chorradas se interpongan entre nosotros, cuando está bastante claro que el destino nos quiere juntos –me dijo ella.

Nos sentamos en un banquito, de cara a la gente.

-La verdad es que tienes razón –contesté –siempre peleamos y, por muy grave que sea, siempre acabamos juntos. Me parece que tendremos que tenerlo en cuenta a partir de ahora.

-Claro.

Nos dimos un beso, abrazándonos el uno contra el otro, hablando de todo y de nada, mirando a la gente pasar y siendo, por esa tarde, anónimos.

Sin embargo, la hora de ir a casa de mis padres se estaba acercando así que decidimos que debíamos volver a casa y dejar de ser los señores Johnson para volver a ser Nick y April, futuros marido y mujer.

**Narra April**

Después de darme una ducha y vestirme lo más formal que pude (porque, al fin y al cabo iba a volver a ver a mis suegros como suegros… otra vez), Nick me llamó para avisarme de que ya venía a recogerme.

Dan seguía dando vueltas por mi casa, pero no se había sorprendido nada al ver que todo volvía a estar bien.

-Entonces, a ver si lo he entendido… ¿vais a casaros después de todos los líos en que os habéis metido? –me preguntó Dan, apartando la vista de la tele un momento.

-Exacto. Es lo que hacemos siempre: discutimos, nos odiamos, nos liamos con otros y luego volvemos a estar juntos –respondí, demasiado contenta.

-Está bien –se encogió de hombros –por cierto, he adelantado mis planes de vuelta a Nueva York –me dijo Dan.

-¿Por qué? –pregunté. No me molestaba que estuviera en mi casa, tampoco pasaba mucho tiempo allí, la verdad. Ahora que había conocido a aquella chica en el club, siempre salía con ella y sus amigas, siempre a fiestas nuevas e interesantes.

-Bueno, Tiffany me ha dicho que nunca ha estado en Nueva York y quiere que la lleve –me dijo. No me había dado cuenta de que a él de verdad le gustaba la rubia.

-¿Te has enamorado? –le pregunté, sonriente. Él bufó.

-¿Yo? ¿Enamorarme? –resopló, negando con la cabeza –te olvidas de con quién estás tratando. Yo no me enamoro.

-Bueno, no es algo muy común, dejar tu viaje para volver a casa con… una chica –le dije, fastidiándole.

-Tiffany yo nos tomamos… las cosas con calma –sonrió.

Pero estaba segura de que esa chica le importaba.

-Está bien. Pero me dejarás que os acompañe al aeropuerto cuando decidáis iros, ¿no? –le dije.

-Nos vamos esta noche –respondió.

-¿Ya? –contesté, triste. Él me había ayudado bastante en mis momentos malos y, la verdad, era un amigo al que iba a echar de menos.

-Sí, pichoncito –se levantó para darme un abrazo –quería decirte que me alegro mucho de que las cosas te vayan mejor. Quiero pensar que mi ayuda te ha servido de mucho –me reí –y también quería darte las gracias por dejarme entrar en tu casa, así como si nada.

-Bueno, tú me dejaste estar en la tuya primero, ¿recuerdas? –le abracé con fuerza –. Te voy a echar de menos. Llámame más a menudo.

Asintió. Luego nos quedamos mirándonos un momento.

-Eres diferente, April. No dejes que nadie te reprima, sé tú misma. Y, sobretodo, no dejes que estar con alguien "importante" te haga cambiar –me dijo. Asentí.

-Me gusta estar con él. Soy muchas cosas yo sola, pero con él es como si… como si todo lo bueno se multiplicara –dije, refiriéndome a Nick.

-Eso es bueno.

Y justo entonces, llamaron al timbre, así que supuse que era Nick. Le di otro abrazo rápido a Dan y me despedí.

-Cuídate mucho –me dijo.

Salí pitando de casa, corriendo lo más rápido que los tacones me lo permitían hasta llegar al coche de Nick. Como siempre, un grupo de fotógrafos montaba guardia, así que empezaron a hacernos fotos.

-¿Habéis vuelto juntos, April? ¿Qué ha pasado con Delta?

-Se ha vuelto a Australia –se me escapó, en voz baja.

Aún así, me oyeron, porque soltaron unas risitas.

Entré rápidamente al Mustang de Nick, mientras que él arrancaba y salíamos de allí a la velocidad del rayo.

-¿Nervioso? –le pregunté. La casa de sus padres no quedaba muy lejos, así que no tardaríamos mucho en llegar.

-Un poco –me cogió de la mano un segundo.

-Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien –respondí.

-Seguro; estás conmigo.

Y allá fuimos. El Señor y la Señora Johnson, dispuestos a pelear contra cualquier cosa: australianas, porteros, padres, hermanos o incluso fotógrafos.

* * *

**¡Espero que os haya gustado! y espero no haber tardado demasiado. ¿Qué opináis? como siempre, espero vuestros reviews.**

**¡Gracias de nuevo por seguir al pie del cañón!**

**-Vicky.**


	16. ¿Qué fue de Baby Jonas?

**Living in Paradise**

**16. ¿Qué fue de Baby Jonas?**

**Narra April**

Estaba a punto de hacerme pis de los nervios.

Nick se dirigió al garaje y vimos que los coches de Kev y Joe ya estaban allí, delante nuestro.

-¿Preparado? –le pregunté a Nick, que había aparcado pero no se había movido de su asiento. Estaba paralizado.

-Uhm… creo… creo que sí –respondió, no demasiado convencido.

"_Tendré que ser yo lo suficientemente valiente por los dos"_ me dije, abriendo la puerta y dando la vuelta para abrir la de Nick, que me miraba aún sentado en el asiento del conductor.

-¿Tenemos que hacer esto? ¿No podemos volver a casa y acurrucarnos debajo de las sábanas, besarnos, dormir, hacer guarradas…? –me dijo.

Me mantuve firme, aunque casi me había convencido con la parte de "hacer guarradas".

-No –le tendí la mano, como obligándole a levantarse –; si te portas bien esta noche, puede, y he dicho PUEDE, que te deje hacer… eso _después_ de la cena y de que lo hayas arreglado todo con ellos –le dije

Nick resopló.

-Está bien –dijo, como si fuera un niño pequeño. Me cogió de la mano y, por fin, salió del coche.

Entramos en silencio. Se oía el típico murmullo de gente hablando en el comedor. Hacía tanto que no entraba en esa casa que los recuerdos se agolparon en mi mente de repente.

-¡Hola a todos! –les saludé, una vez llegamos al salón.

Denise y su marido, Kevin, Summer, Liz y y Joe alzaron la cabeza. Vi que todos sonreían.

-April, cariño, ¿qué haces aquí? –me preguntó rápidamente Denise, acercándose para darme un abrazo. Nick seguía a mi lado, con la cabeza gacha, demasiado avergonzado para decir algo.

-Eh… bueno, digamos que…

-April y yo estamos juntos otra vez –completó Nick mi frase, ya más valiente. Los miró a todos con una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa –, y volvemos a estar prometidos.

Liz se rió brevemente, acercándose rápidamente para darnos un abrazo a los dos. Nick se quedó parado, seguramente pensando que ella más que nadie debía estar enfadada con él. Sin embargo, ese abrazo fue como si firmaran el tratado de paz.

-Me alegro mucho de veros juntos otra vez –replicó Galleta, cogiéndome da la mano con cariño.

-Yo también –respondí, demasiado contenta.

Nick carraspeó.

-Ahora que lo sabéis, tengo que pediros disculpas a todos… en especial a Kevin, Joe y Liz…

-No pasa nada, Nick, todo está olvidado –le dijo Kev, acercándose para estrecharle la mano y darle unas palmaditas amistosas en la espalda. Nick le miró agradecido.

-Aun así, quería disculparme por ser un… capullo la otra noche. Me porté fatal, no sé qué me pasó –dijo mi prometido.

-Lo que te pasó es que una vieja australiana te comió el coco y en algún momento tenías que explotar –respondió Joe, acercándose para saludar a su hermano. Summer y los señores Jonas miraban la escena con ojos de felicidad.

-Así que, prometidos otra vez, ¿eh? –preguntó Denise, dándome un abrazo. Sonreí pletórica.

-¡Así es!

-Pero no queremos darnos mucha prisa, mamá –le dijo Nick, mirándome de reojo –esta vez vamos a hacer las cosas bien. Ninguno de los dos se va a ir a ninguna parte, no veo por qué tenemos que correr.

Asentí, deseando poder abrazar a Nick. Me contuve, porque todos estaban demasiado pendientes. En vez de eso, apreté más su mano entre la mía.

-Bien pues. ¿Quién quiere cenar? –preguntó el señor Jonas. Él y Denise se dirigieron a la cocina, dejándonos "a nosotros los jóvenes" a solas.

-Uh… un segundo –dijo Liz, saliendo corriendo en dirección al baño. Me quedé mirándola.

-¿Está enferma? –le pregunté a Joe. Me sentí culpable por no haber estado casi con Liz en el mes pasado. La había mantenido un poco alejada de mí.

Joe se hizo el escurridizo.

-¿Enferma?... no, no, ¡qué va! –respondió, escondiendo una sonrisa –está… perfectamente.

Algo raro estaba pasando.

-En serio, ¿qué le pasa, Joe? Ya la hemos visto actuar así un par de veces esta semana –respondió Summer, al parecer también preocupada por la salud de Galleta.

-No… no sé de qué me hablas.

Estaba nervioso. Kev, Summer, Nick y yo lo miramos, cada vez más seguros de que nos ocultaba algo.

-¡Desembucha! –le instó Kevin, amenazador.

-Estoy embarazada, ¿vale? –respondió Liz, que acababa de volver del baño. Lo dijo en voz baja, pero aun así la oímos.

El grito que pegamos todos no fue normal (seguramente se nos acababa de oír en Japón). Empecé a dar saltos de felicidad, acercándome corriendo a Liz para darle un abrazo estrujador de esos que tanto le gustaban. Summer se había quedado petrificada, con los ojos muy abiertos y balbuceando cosas como "un… un niño…. Embarazada…. Liz…. Joe…. Embarazada…", mientras que Kevin y Nick abrazaban a Joe, que estaba todo henchido de orgullo. Nunca lo había visto sonreír tanto.

En medio del barullo, Liz me miró fijamente y me susurró:

-¿Crees que es un error?

-No. No lo creo.

-¿No es demasiado pronto? –preguntó. Al fin y al cabo, acabábamos de cumplir los 19.

-Liz, estás con todo un hombretón, que te quiere y te va a proteger hasta el fin de los tiempos, que iría hasta la otra punta del mundo para complacerte, que revolvería cielo y tierra para estar contigo… y que SIEMPRE vuelve a ti. ¿De verdad te vas a preguntar si es demasiado pronto?

Galleta sonrió, abrazándome de nuevo con fuerza.

-Te he echado de menos –dijo.

-Y yo.

Todos se acercaron rápidamente para darle la enhorabuena a la futura mamá.

-¿De cuánto tiempo estás, Liz? –le preguntó Summer, ya recobrada del primer impacto.

-De unas tres semanas –respondió ella, abrazándose a Joe. Se les veía tan enamorados que lo único que se me ocurría era "¡venga, bebé, date prisa en llegar que vas a ser el más mimado del mundo!".

-Pero, escuchad, aún no les hemos dicho nada a papá y mamá –dijo Joe, bajando la voz. Sus padres estaban bastante lejos, pero quizá habrían oído el ajetreo anterior.

-¿Tienes miedo de qué dirán? –preguntó Nick, preocupado. Kev parecía estar dándole vueltas al asunto.

-No es eso… bueno, sí un poco. Pero sé que lo aceptarán, ¿no? –preguntó Joe.

Era algo que no se me había ocurrido. ¿Hasta dónde llegarían las creencias religiosas de sus padres? Joe y Liz iban a tener un hijo sin estar casados primero. ¿Se armaría mucho escándalo? Estaba segura de que, si ellos no decían nada, los blogs de cotilleo lo harían. Un Jonas, "casto y puro" perdiendo su virginidad sin haberse casado antes y teniendo un hijo tan joven… ya podía ver a los periodistas relamiéndose ante tal jugosa noticia.

-A ver, yo creo que todo el mundo sabe ya que ninguno de vosotros tres es… -me daba vergüenza decir virgen –eh… que ninguno de vosotros es… "inexperto" en esos asuntos…

Lo había dicho de la manera más sutil que pude, pero aun así, ellos se rieron.

-Bueno, eso está claro. Pero, ¿creéis que nuestros padres dirán algo? –preguntó Joe.

-Será una bomba para ellos, pero supongo que con un poco de tiempo se lo tomarán bien –dijo Nick, recuperando su papel de líder. El señorito Control, así le llamaba yo.

-¿Se lo decimos esta noche, Joe? –le preguntó Liz. El Jonas parecía nervioso.

-Supongo… supongo que sí. Vamos ahora. Vosotros quedaros aquí y no vengáis a no ser que nos oigáis gritar porque mamá se ha vuelto loca y amenaza con asesinarnos con un cuchillo –nos dijo Joe. Todos asentimos, muy serios.

Y allá fueron los dos futuros papás, dispuestos a enfrentarse a la adversidad.

Kev y Summer se fueron a sentarse al sofá, callados pero muy juntos. Nick me cogió de la mano.

-Gracias. Has estado estupenda –me dijo en voz baja.

-Tú también. Has sido muy valiente.

-Me ha costado un poco –respondió. Sonreí, pasando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-¿Qué me dices de la noticia bomba? –pregunté, refiriéndome al futuro bebé. Nick me dio un beso breve.

-Que va a ser el niño o niña más consentido del mundo –dijo –, y que no me importaría… tener uno contigo.

Hale, ya estábamos. Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza.

-¿Ya? –le pregunté, nerviosa.

-Bueno, ahora mismo y aquí no… pero quizá luego podríamos ponernos a ello… si te parece bien –volvió a besarme, esta vez con más calma.

-No sé si… uhm… no sé.

-Todo llegará –respondió, apartándose y cogiéndome la mano para que fuéramos al sofá, con su hermano y Summer.

**Narra Liz**

Estaba tan nerviosa que sólo la mano de Joe apretando la mía podía ayudarme a calmarme un poco. Los dos estábamos nerviosos, en realidad.

Nos acercamos con parsimonia a la cocina, donde sus padres estaban preparándolo todo. Esa noche íbamos a cenar allí, en la amplia mesa de madera. No había porqué crear alboroto y hacer un despliegue de vajilla buena, cubertería de plata y cosas así en el salón. Lo de esa noche era familiar, íntimo.

-Me van a odiar –le susurré a Joe, antes de entrar. Me miró fijamente con sus preciosos ojos.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó, descolocado.

-Porque… porque he pervertido a su _buen chico_.

-Nunca he sido un buen chico –respondió, con su voz seductora. Me temblaron las piernas.

-Ya… ya lo sé. Yo lo sé, ¡pero ellos no! Para ellos siempre has sido el buenecito de Joseph.

-Te aseguro que no, Galleta. Respira, por favor –me dijo, al ver que estaba a punto de darme un ataque de ansiedad –ellos te quieren, están contentos de que estés conmigo. Mi madre me dijo una vez que tienes que estar con alguien que te haga mejor. Y tú haces que yo lo sea. Obviamente, ellos se dan cuenta de esas cosas.

-Bueno, la verdad es que desde que estás conmigo has dejado de ser tan… pendón –le dije. Joe se rió en voz baja.

-Exacto –me dio un breve beso en la frente y, sin soltarme la mano, ambos entramos a la cocina.

Su padre estaba acabando de preparar la comida, mientras que su madre estaba poniendo la mesa, ya para ocho personas. Alzaron la cabeza casi a la vez. Parecían contentos.

-Ah, hola, chicos –dijo el señor Jonas –. Esto ya casi está. Qué bien que Nick haya vuelto, ¿verdad?

Asentí brevemente, demasiado paralizada como para decir algo. Joe tendría que ser el primero en hablar, porque mi garganta estaba seca.

-Y, además, ¡ha vuelto con April! –Denise parecía pletórica –no sabéis la de veces que he pensado que ella es la chica perfecta para él. Lo único que hacen al separarse es el tonto, porque siempre vuelven a estar juntos.

-Ya… esto… mamá, papá, Liz y yo queríamos deciros algo –intervino Joe, antes de que la cosa se liara y no pudiéramos decirles nada.

Ambos dejaron de hacer lo suyo y nos miraron, extrañados.

Joe carraspeó.

-Liz… Liz está embarazada –soltó. Sus padres se quedaron de piedra –; y hemos decidido que vamos a tenerlo.

Estuvimos un par de segundos en completo silencio.

-¡Pues claro que vais a tenerlo! ¡¿Qué disparates dices, Joseph? –exclamó Denise, dejando las servilletas encima de la mesa de cualquier manera y acercarse rápidamente a nosotros. Se lanzó a darme un abrazo, casi ahogándome –¡mi pequeña Lizzie, embarazada! ¡Creo que me voy a desmayar!

El señor Jonas se había acercado también, mirándonos con una sonrisa discreta.

-Me alegro mucho por vosotros, muchachos –también me abrazó, dejándome completamente desconcertada. Joe y yo nos miramos de reojo. Ambos estábamos igual de descolocados ante su reacción.

-Ay, mi Joseph… ¡vas a ser papá! –gritaba Denise, dándole abrazos y revolviéndole el pelo a Joe, mientras que él sonreía, orgulloso.

Me encantaba ver a Joe así, me hacía sentir orgullosa también. Estaba tan contento que me hacía sentir privilegiada.

No le había dicho nada a Joe hasta que lo supe seguro. Primero hice un test de esos de la farmacia, pero por si acaso, fui al médico para asegurarme. Mi primer impulso fue pensar en qué diría Joe. ¿Se enfadaría? ¿Se asustaría? Podía ser bastante irresponsable, pero también había algo que me decía que sería el mejor padre del mundo. Me lo imaginé con una niña, dejándose peinar y maquillar, riéndose con ella y llevándola al hombro a todas partes. Sería su pequeña muñequita; pero también me lo imaginé con un niño, llevándolo a partidos de baloncesto y baseball, enseñándolo a tocar la guitarra o la pandereta… Así que después de la visita al médico me armé de valor y, nada más volver a casa se lo dije.  
Su reacción había sido de lo más graciosa: primero, se quedó callado, mirándome como si me hubiera vuelto loca; después, pegó un salto acompañado de un grito emocionado y me abrazó con tanta fuerza que pensé que me iba a espachurrar entre sus brazos. No paraba de acariciarme la cara con cariño, mirando repetidamente mi barriga, aún plana, como si allí se estuviera cociendo lo mejor de su vida. Y, lo mejor de todo, es que me miraba con tanto cariño que estaba segura de que no me había equivocado al estar con él, al decidir que el bebé era lo que quería.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis sin decírnoslo? –preguntó Denise, llevándome de vuelta al presente.

-Liz lo supo hace dos semanas. Está embarazada de tres –respondió Joe, pletórico. Me abrazó por la cintura.

-¡Tres semanas! –exclamó el señor Jonas –ven, Lizzie –me guió con cuidado a una de las sillas de la cocina –quédate sentada y no te muevas. Ya te habrá dicho el médico que el primer mes es vital, ¿no?

Me sorprendió que fuera el señor Jonas quien me estuviera diciendo todo eso. Y al parecer, a Denise y Joe también, porque se echaron a reír. El marido se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué? Ya tengo mucha experiencia en esto después de cuatro hijos, ¿no creéis? –se defendió. Todos asentimos.

-¿Ya habéis pensando en todo lo que vais a hacer? Hay mucho de lo que hablar –dijo Denise, sentándose a mi lado.

-No sé, de momento todo ha sido como una nebulosa. Ahora que las cosas están más claras, supongo que pronto lo hablaremos –dije.

Ella asintió, al parecer sin querer agobiarme.

El mal trago había pasado. Respiré tranquila, mientras que Joe me guiñaba un ojo discretamente.

-Te lo dije –pronunció, sin decirlo en voz alta. Sonreí.

Pronto seríamos uno más.

* * *

**¿Qué me decís del futuro nuevo Jonas? ¿Os ha gustado el capítulo? :D**

**Por cierto, el viernes empiezo mis exámenes y hasta el día 25 de Enero no habré acabado, así que me esperan unos días bastante movidos. No sé si podré escribir hasta entonces... sed pacientes y ¡qué lo paséis bien!  
Gracias por seguir comentando, como siempre :)**

**-Vicky. **


	17. En Directo

**¡Por fin he acabado los exámenes! :)**

* * *

**Living in Paradise  
17. En Directo**

**Narra April**

Habían pasado dos meses desde que Nick y yo habíamos vuelto, desde que Liz anunció que estaba embarazada (ya casi estaba de tres meses y la barriga empezaba a asomar). Estábamos todos frenéticos, porque los rumores de embarazo y de nuestra boda se habían extendido por todos los blogs de cotilleos. Por la noche, cuando Nick y yo nos sentábamos en pijama a mirar la televisión o a hablar, él se ponía a repasar sus menciones en twitter, donde casi siempre ponía lo mismo: "¿Es verdad que vas a ser tío?", "¿Os habéis vuelto a prometer April y tú?", "¡Cásate conmigo!" entre otras muchas cosas.

Y Joe estaba igual.

Casi no habíamos salido de casa en esos dos meses, al menos no a sitios públicos. Según me dijo Nick, "no es porque no queramos que se sepa, sino que queremos anunciarlo nosotros mismos". Pero, ¿a qué estaban esperando? ¿A que el bebé saliera bailando en pantalones ajustados un día de paseo y todos los fotógrafos se dieran cuenta?

Esa noche volvimos a hacer lo de siempre. Ahora que vivíamos juntos nos habíamos convertido en una de esas parejas aburridas (pero felices).

-Este anillo cada vez pesa más –le dije, intentando que captara la indirecta de que quería casarme ya con él.

-Ya falta poco –me dijo, sin apenas levantar la vista de su portátil. Como siempre, andaba atareado con unos emails importantes.

-¡Pero si ni siquiera hemos pensado en cuándo vamos a hacer la boda! Eso de ser "la eterna prometida" no me gusta tanto como pensaba –contesté, actuando como una niña pequeña. Conseguí captar su atención, haciendo que cerrara el ordenador y se girara a mirarme.

Ya teníamos nuestro sitio favorito en el sofá, donde nos pasábamos horas tumbados, hablando.

-¿Cuándo quieres que nos casemos? ¿Mañana? –me preguntó.

-Uhm, por mí, perfecto –respondí, riéndome.

-Haz las maletas –me dijo.

-¿Otra vez la idea de Las Vegas? –le dije –pensaba que se te habría pasado después de casi dos meses sin mencionarlo.

-Tú has sido la que no lo ha mencionado. Yo he seguido pensando en ello –respondió.

-Pero pensaba que querías celebrar una boda por todo lo alto, con tu familia, en algún sitio como Las Bahamas o algo así –empezaba a preocuparme que Nick decía en serio lo de irnos a Las Vegas en un viaje exprés y casarnos en secreto.

Su móvil empezó a sonar, justo antes de que él pudiera decir lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-Hola Joe –respondió, contestando casi inmediatamente –sí… eh, ¿era hoy? –se quedó callado, mirando el reloj –¿pero no es un poco tarde? … ya… bueno… me parece bien –sólo eran las ocho de la tarde –; Está bien, ahora vamos. Adiós.

-¿Ir adónde? –le dije, alarmada –¡ya me he puesto el pijama!

-A casa de Joe y Liz. Quieren anunciar el embarazo y, de paso, Kev y él piensan que deberíamos decir también que estamos prometidos… otra vez –dijo, levantándose de golpe y casi corriendo hacia las escaleras para subir al dormitorio.

-¡Pero voy en pijama! –grité, para que me oyera desde arriba. No había nada que me diera más flojera que volver a vestirme una vez estaba cómodamente instalada en el sofá, dispuesta a no hacer nada en toda la noche.

-¡Pues ve en pijama si quieres! Pero no te lo recomendaría, ya que vamos a hacer un live chat, y tú vas a salir –gritó él como respuesta.

¿YO? ¿En un live chat?

Me levanté, alarmada. Corrí escaleras arriba, donde encontré a Nick sin camiseta, decidiendo qué ponerse. Me quedé en la puerta, mirándole fijamente. Estaba nerviosa, pero verle así siempre me dejaba un poco paralizada.

-Eh… escucha… -intenté hablar, decidida a dejarle claro que yo no pensaba salir en ningún live chat. Pero como siempre, me había quedado sin habla.

-¿Te gusta más esta camisa o la otra? –me preguntó, cogiendo dos y sosteniéndolas ante mis ojos.

Pero yo no veía camisas. _Yo sólo veía Nicks semidesnudos._

-Esa –dije, señalando una cualquiera. Esbozó una sonrisa ladeada, matadora como siempre.

-Venga, April. Ponte algo bonito y vamos a anunciar que estamos prometidos y enamorados como nunca –me dijo en voz baja, dejando las camisas sobre la cama y abrazándome por la cintura contra sí. Clavó sus ojos en los míos.

-Pensaba que yo ya era bonita sin accesorios –dije, más que nada para molestarlo. Ensanchó su sonrisa. Me encantaba pensar que siempre conseguía hacerle reír –porque, como todos sabían, Nick no era de los de risa fácil. Pero al parecer, conmigo siempre estaba contento.

-_Eres_ bonita sin accesorios –contestó, sin dejar de abrazarme –por mí, podrías salir desnuda y con el pelo recogido de la forma más desastre, y aún estarías atractiva.

-Claro, porque estaría desnuda –murmuré.

-Bueno, eso es verdad –se quedó pensativo –pero, de todas formas, no puedes salir en un live chat desnuda, así que tendrás que ponerte algo… que me guste.

Me temblaron las rodillas.

-Sólo si tú te pones esa camisa blanca que tanto me gusta como te queda –le dije, enroscándome en su cuello dócilmente.

-Hecho. ¿Puedo elegir yo lo que te vas a poner? –preguntó, poniendo ojitos de cordero degollado.

-Uhm… vale –respondí.

Me cogió de la mano y me llevó a mi armario (que era enorme). Empezó a mirar los vestidos, pantalones y camisas, para por fin decidirse por una blusa de color rosa palo y una falda con vuelo azul oscura. No me sorprendió nada su elección, porque ya tenía muy claro que a Nick le gustaban "las señoritas bien vestidas", como siempre me decía él.

-Está bien; seré una "señorita bien vestida" esta noche, porque sé que te gustan –le dije, recordándole sus palabras. Se rió.

-Más que eso: serás MI señorita bien vestida –me dijo, dándome un beso largo y cariñoso.

-_Tuya._ Y tú eres mío, que te quede claro –le di un golpecito en el trasero, como mandándole hacia su armario para que se vistiera.

Uno de espaldas al otro, empezamos a prepararnos para la importante cita.

**Narra Kevin**

-¿Qué tiene de malo que tu hermano se case y que el otro vaya a tener un hijo? –me preguntó Summer por segunda vez en dos meses. Ella sabía que, además de estar muy contento por ellos, había algo que me hacía estar… ¿triste?

-No tiene nada de malo, Sum, ya sabes que estoy loco de alegría por ellos y que no puedo esperar a ver a mi sobrino o sobrina… pero…

Me quedé callado. Summer se sentó a mi lado. Acabábamos de arreglarnos para ir a casa de Joe y Liz, que ya se habían decidido a decir la noticia al mundo.

-¿Te sientes estancado? ¿Crees que deberías haber sido el primero? –me preguntó. La miré fijamente.

-Me conoces demasiado bien; no puedo ocultarte nada –le dije, cogiendo con ternura sus manos.

-Entonces, ¿es eso? –insistió. Asentí brevemente, avergonzado. No quería parecer "el hermano celoso", porque en parte, no lo era.

-Es que me pregunto… me pregunto si tú no quieres… no quieres que nos pongamos serios en cuanto a eso –le dije.

-¡Claro que quiero! –contestó Summer, sonriendo – ¿Por qué te crees que dejé Francia y todos esos líos? No era para pasar un romance fugaz, Kev.

Me besó brevemente.

-Menos mal –respondí, aliviado.

-¡No seas tonto! No quiero que tengas dudas en cuanto a eso. Yo estoy contigo y no tengo planes de irme a ninguna parte. Así que por eso no te preocupes. En cuanto tus hermanos hayan hecho lo suyo, nosotros nos pondremos a lo nuestro –respondió Sum.

-Claro, porque hacerlo ahora quedaría como "¡yo también quiero!", ¿verdad? –bromeé.

-Exacto.

-Está bien. Tendríamos que haber hablado antes sobre esto, pero como nunca hemos mencionado nada sobre casarnos o tener hijos, ya pensaba que no te interesaba.

-Estoy viviendo contigo, Kevin. ¿Cómo no me va a interesar _casarme_ contigo? A veces le das vueltas a las cosas equivocadas y te preocupas demasiado.

-Es mi sino –dije, trágicamente. Ella se rió.

-Venga, vámonos ya o llegaremos tarde.

**Narra April**

Llegamos a casa de Liz y Joe los últimos, como siempre. Nick se quejaba de que siempre era yo la que lo hacía retrasarse, pero él sabía muy bien que casi siempre era su culpa.

-¿Quién ha sido la que ha decidido en el último momento que necesitaba lavarse el pelo antes de venir? –me preguntó Nick, delante de sus hermanos y las chicas. Todos se rieron.

-Yo, por supuesto. No querrías que me paseara por ahí con el pelo sucio, ¿verdad? –contesté.

-No lo tenías sucio –me dijo, riéndose él también.

-Estoy nerviosa, ¿vale? –espeté. La idea de tener que aparecer en un livechat me ponía demasiado histérica. Intenté tomar aire.

-Ya hemos preparado el salón –dijo Liz, llevándonos a todos hacia allí, donde el ordenador ya estaba preparado con la cámara enfocando al sofá, donde los tres se sentarían.

Joe, Kev y Nick se pusieron a comentar cómo lo iban a hacer.

-He anunciado en twitter que en media hora estaríamos listos –dijo Joe.

-Entonces tendréis que aparecer dentro de 45 minutos –intervine. Me miraron, confundidos.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Kev.

-Porque desde siempre habéis llegado tarde a los live chats –expliqué. Liz se rió.

-¿Te acuerdas de lo nerviosas que nos poníamos mientras esperábamos a que estos tres aparecieran? ¿Esas ganas locas de asesinar a quien fuera el responsable de eso? –me preguntó Galleta. Empecé a reírme.

-Es cierto. ¿Te acuerdas de aquella vez que estropeaste tu ordenador porque le diste demasiado a la tecla de "refresh"? –añadí. Nuestras risas subieron de volumen.

Los tres Jonas nos miraban como si estuviéramos locas.

-Casi se me había olvidado de que estáis con dos locas psicóticas –bromeó Kevin. Joe y Nick se rieron al ver nuestras caras ofendidas.

-¡Nada de locas! Sólo… _apasionadas –_se defendió Galleta. Asentí.

-Está bien… ahora, a la cuestión de cuándo aparecéis vosotras.

-Vosotros poneos primero y luego ya veremos cómo se desarrollan las cosas –dije, intentando escaquearme de tener que salir.

Summer, Liz y yo nos pusimos detrás de la cámara, lo más lejos posible del micrófono. Lo que no queríamos era que se nos oyera reírnos o hacer comentarios, así que nos sentamos a unos pasos de distancia.

-¿No vais a salir comiendo o bebiendo? Es casi una tradición –preguntó Liz, antes de que encendiéramos todo. Verlos a los tres sentados en el sofá, esta vez en persona, era algo surrealista, teniendo en cuenta que estaba acostumbrada a ver esas cosas desde mi habitación, en casa de mi madre.

Habían cambiado tantas cosas…

-No importa, no hay tiempo –dijo Kev, cogiendo su iPad, preparado para empezar a leer preguntas y comentarios. Nos hizo un gesto con la cabeza y le dimos al botón que nos habían dicho para que empezara a retransmitirse el live chat.

-¡Hola a todos! –saludó Joe, jovial como siempre. Kevin sonreía, mientras que Nick hizo un gesto tímido con la mano –espero que nos podáis ver bien… ¿hay algún problema?

Kevin se puso a mirar su iPad, para comprobar los comentarios y eso.

-Sí… eh, al parecer sí que nos ven, Joe –le dijo.

Nick no paraba de lanzarme miraditas, y estaba segura de que la gente se estaba dando cuenta de que estaba distraído.

-En fin, supongo que… supongo que os preguntaréis por qué hemos convocado esta reunión –dijo Joe, tomando el mando. Al fin y al cabo, tenía una noticia bomba que soltar.

-Joe, preguntan por aquí que dónde están las chicas –dijo Kev, leyendo aún los comentarios.

-Ellas… uhm –nos miró disimuladamente –ellas están aquí. Sí.

-Nick, a esta chica le gusta tu camisa –intervino Kevin. Me quedé erguida, sin poder evitar sentir un poco de celos. Nick sonrió brevemente.

-¡Gracias! –contestó sinceramente. Luego, volvió a mirarme, guiñándome un ojo.

-¡_No seas tan obvio, Nicholas! _–le dije, vocalizando mucho para que me entendiera sin tener que levantar la voz. Empecé a ponerme nerviosa.

-Todos quieren que salgan las chicas –dijo Kev, mirándonos interrogador.

-Vale, ¡dadles la bienvenida a April, Liz y Summer! –dijo Joe, como un presentador de televisión, haciéndonos pasar.

No me quedó de otra, así que me arrastré, muerta de la vergüenza, hasta donde estaba Nick. Rápidamente, él se levantó y me dejó sentarme en su sitio, para luego sentarse en el suelo delante de mí, pegado a mis piernas. Joe y Kev hicieron lo mismo, así que quedamos las chicas sentadas en el sofá, y ellos en el suelo –excepto Kev, que se sentó en el brazo del sofá, al lado de Summer. Desde ahí nos veíamos reflejadas en la pantalla y teníamos toda la cara colorada de la vergüenza.

Después del pequeño follón de colocación, nos quedamos más o menos quietos.

-Hola a todos –dijo Liz, sonriente –no os imagináis lo raro que se me hace estar aquí.

-Es verdad; no olvidéis que Liz es, ante todo, una fan –dijo Joe, mirándola con cariño.

-Ya ni me acuerdo de la cantidad de live chats que he visto desde mi casa durante todos estos años –respondió ella. Notaba un trasfondo de nervios en su voz, pero por lo general estaba bastante calmada. Sonreí brevemente.

No pensaba que me fuera a comportar como Nick en sus inicios, quedándome callada, riéndome cuando tenía que reírme y sonriendo casi todo el tiempo. Apenas dije nada mientras que Joe, Kev, Summer y Liz leían preguntas y comentaban entre ellos. Nick participaba de vez en cuando, pero tampoco decía mucho.

-Chicos, dicen por aquí que Nick y April están muy callados –leyó Joe, que ahora tenía el iPad con las preguntas.

-Ya… es que somos bastante parecidos en cuanto a eso –dijo Nick, mirándome sutilmente.

-April… ¿por qué no les cuentas a todos lo que querías decirles? –intervino Summer, soltando la bomba. La miré como si acabara de liberar a un monstruo peludo o algo así.

-Yo… eh… ¿el qué? –pregunté, haciéndome la loca.

-Está bien, lo diré yo –dijo Nick, incorporándose como Kev en el brazo del sofá y cogiéndome de la mano. Me miró, como para pedirme permiso, así que asentí brevemente, sonriente. Nick tomó aire –: April y yo estamos prometidos… otra vez.

Todos aplaudieron, como si fuera la primera vez que lo oyeran.

-¿En serio, Nick? –bromeó Joe –enhorabuena, no tenía ni idea. ¿Podré ser el padrino? ¿Cuándo os casáis?

Nos quedamos mirándole, impasibles. Se carcajeó.

-Yo… yo ya lo sabía –respondió, haciéndose el listo. Me reí brevemente, levantándome del sofá para que Joe se pudiera sentar. Me fui al suelo, donde Nick había vuelto a sentarse.

-Todos dicen que enhorabuena… muchos signos de exclamación…

-Gracias a todos –dije tímidamente. Nick me cogió de la mano.

-April, dicen que enseñes tu anillo –me dijo Kev, que tenía otra vez el iPad. Asentí, levantándome y acercando mi mano a la cámara brevemente.

-Otros preguntan que cómo te lo pidió Nick.

-No… no hay una gran historia… al menos en la segunda vez –me di cuenta de lo raro que quedaba decir "me lo pidió dos veces" –; pero la primera vez, apareció galopando en su Mustang justo antes de que yo estuviera a punto de decir sí a una oferta de trabajo… en París. Querían que fuera a hacer una película… y yo iba a aceptar porque Nick y yo nos habíamos peleado –le miré por el rabillo del ojo, para ver qué expresión tenía. Mantenía una expresión calmada, casi sonriendo –y… bueno, Nick apareció en el último momento, dispuesto a llevarme consigo en su coche… como en una película. Se puso de rodillas en medio de un aparcamiento de coches y sacó este anillo… y bueno, estoy segura de que visteis algunas fotos, porque eso estaba lleno de paparazzi.

-Ohhhhh –corearon todos, mientras que Nick y yo nos mirábamos fijamente, sonrientes.

-Entonces, ahora volvemos a estar juntos y dentro de poco empezaremos a pensar detalles sobre la boda –dijo Nick, sin soltarme la mano. Asentí brevemente.

-Bueno, Joe… creo que tú y Liz tenéis algo importante que decir también, ¿no? –dijo Kevin, como dándoles el empujoncito final.

-Exacto… eh… ¡Liz y yo vamos a ser papás! –soltó Joe, directo al grano.

Todos vitoreamos, aplaudiendo como locos. Nick le dio unas palmaditas en la pierna a Joseph, mientras que Summer abrazaba a Liz.

Era algo ridículo porque sí, todos lo sabíamos ya; pero aun así, cada vez que se anunciaba algo, nos poníamos igual de nerviosos y exaltados.

-En fin, esto es todo… queríamos que lo supierais por nosotros en vez de por otras personas. Esperamos que tengáis una buena noche…

-O un buen día, depende de dónde estéis –dijo Joe.

-Y muchas gracias por ver este live chat. Os queremos –acabó Kev.

Nos despedimos todos y nos levantamos del sofá, mientras que Joe se acercaba a apagar la cámara.

Ya estaba hecho.

-¡Propongo un brindis! –exclamó Joe. Nos quedamos mirándolo, como diciendo "te olvidas de que hay una embarazada aquí" –un brindis con zumo de naranja, por supuesto.

Todos asentimos.

Estuvimos celebrando hasta medianoche, cuando Liz empezó a sentir molestias y dijo que mejor se iba a dormir. Así que nos fuimos todos.

Estaba tan cansada que me quedé dormida en el coche, de camino a casa. Me desperté a la mañana siguiente, en nuestra cama. No llevaba puesta la falda ni la blusa; al parecer, Nick me había desvestido la noche anterior, porque yo no recordaba haberme bajado del coche por mi propio pie.

Bueno, no. No era nuestra cama.

Nick estaba completamente dormido a mi lado, pero estábamos en un sitio desconocido.

* * *

**¿Dónde narices están estos dos? ¿Os lo imagináis? ;)**

**Más, pronto... ¡espero!**

**Gracias leer, como siempre. ¡Gracias por los comentarios y por la insistencia!**

**-Vicky.**


	18. Bodas y Rebodas

**¡Hola a todas!**

**Como siempre, siento mucho el retraso. ¡Este capítulo es más largo!  
Espero que os guste! :)**

* * *

**Living in Paradise**  
**18. Bodas y Rebodas**

**Narra April**

Estaba en lo que parecía ser una suite presidencial… o la gran tumba del faraón. ¿Por qué era todo tan dorado? El resplandor del sol se colaba por unas gruesas cortinas de aspecto caro; las sábanas que nos cubrían las vergüenzas (sí, Nick y yo estábamos en ropa interior) eran tan suaves que podría haber hecho mandar que me hicieran una túnica romana con ellas –no habría llevado nada más en toda mi vida. Caí en dónde estábamos.

Pero, ¿cómo lo había hecho?

Digo… ¿cómo no me había dado cuenta de que Nick había conducido… cuatro horas desde Los Ángeles hasta esa ciudad de pecado? Y yo, durmiendo sin enterarme durante todo el trayecto… es más, ¡ni siquiera me había dado cuenta cuando me bajó del coche!

Me quedé mirando a Nick, que roncaba a mi lado. Dormía tan profundamente que no supe qué hacer. Debía despertarle para exigirle respuestas, pero… me quedé mirándolo un rato más.

Era algo increíble. El señorito comedido, para nada impulsivo, había conducido cuatro horas para poder ir a la ciudad de la perdición… para casarse conmigo… ¿vestido de Elvis Presley?

Contuve una carcajada al imaginarme a Nicholas con tupé y el traje blanco con pantalones acampanados.

Ahora, ¿cómo tenía yo que reaccionar?

A ver, estaba en Las Vegas con el hombre de mis sueños semidesnudo, a mi lado casi en coma, con proposiciones indecentes de casarse conmigo disfrazado de su ídolo del rock… ¿sí? La respuesta estaba clara.

Me puse de pie en la cama y me puse a dar saltos, cantando en voz alta. Nick se levantó sobresaltado… bueno, más bien _se cayó de la cama_ sobresaltado.

-¿Qué pasa? –gritó desde el suelo.

-¿Qué pasa? –le dije, aún saltando sobre el mullido colchón, poniendo los brazos en jarras –¡pasa que has raptado a tu prometida y la has llevado a un antro de perdición y de mala vida!

-No… no es para tanto…. –dijo, avergonzado.

-¿Estamos o no estamos en Las Vegas? –dije, bajando de la cama y apartando las cortinas. Un chorro de luz lo dejó deslumbrado, mostrándole Las Vegas a pleno sol.

Nick no me contestó, sino que soltó un gruñido y se arrastró debajo de la cama, a salvo de la luz mortal del sol. Me reí, tumbándome boca abajo y reptando por el suelo hasta acabar a su lado.

-Menudo par: tirados en el suelo debajo de una cama tamaño extra grande. Se supone que deberíamos estar arriba, desnudos, retozando entre sábanas caras y pensando en qué vamos a hacer cuando todo el mundo se entere de que nos casamos en Las Vegas –le dije, mirándole divertida. Nick puso cara pervertida.

-Me gusta la parte de "desnudos, retozando entre sábanas caras" –me dijo, frotándose los ojos, aún medio dormido. _Ay, qué atractivo estaba de buena mañana, con esa carita de sueño._

-Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí abajo? –bromeé. Sonrió, acercándose brevemente para darme un beso. El suelo estaba recubierto de moqueta, así que no se estaba demasiado mal ahí tumbado.

-Es que la luz me ha pillado desprevenido –puso su mano en mi cadera, utilizando el otro brazo a modo de cojín para poder alzar la cabeza y mirarme. Tumbado así de lado me daban unas ganas locas de apretujarme contra él y dejar que me abrazara.

Pero me contuve.

-Así que… ¿vamos a casarnos hoy? –le pregunté, parándome a pensarlo seriamente. Hizo amago de encogerse de hombros.

-Si a ti te parece bien, claro –dijo.

-Claro. Pero… bueno, ha sido un rapto en toda regla, lo sabes, ¿no? –bromeé.

-Es que sabía que si te daba mucho tiempo para pensarlo habrías dicho que no.

-Y, por supuesto, es un sueño tuyo el casarte en Las Vegas con un traje de Elvis, ¿no? –insistí. Se rió en voz baja.

-Eso es un plus. Lo principal es que me caso contigo –volvió a plantarme otro beso matador.

Sonreía como una idiota, eso estaba claro. NUNCA se me pasaría el estado de estupor cuando Nick se comportaba de esa forma conmigo.

-Eres un maldito… embaucador, esa es la palabra. No puedo pensar fríamente cuando actúas así. No. Imposible. Nada –refunfuñé.

-¡Pero si te encanta! –sonreía, pagado de sí mismo. A él siempre le había gustado tener ese efecto sobre mí.

-Es cierto –susurré, acurrucándome contra él. Nos quedamos callados un momento. Una duda me asaltó –¿qué dirán todos de nuestra boda secreta?

-Boda secreta… me gusta como suena.

El señorito Presidente sí que era reservado, al fin y al cabo. Estaba segura de que la idea de una boda TAN privada era algo que le encantaba.

-Pero, ¿y tus padres? ¿Qué dirán? ¿No quieres que tus hermanos sean los padrinos? –pregunté.

-Quizá en la reboda –dijo.

-¿Reboda? –me quedé paralizada –¿dos bodas?

-Claro. ¿O acaso te crees que nos dejarán libres tan pronto? No, claro que no. Mis padres querrán una boda oficial y también mis hermanos. ¿Crees que Joe dejará pasar la oportunidad de celebrar mi despedida de soltero? Lleva planeándola desde que tú y yo nos conocimos. Es secreta, obviamente, pero creo que a Kevin se le escapó una vez algo relacionado con alquilar el estadio de baseball de los Yanquees para celebrar una súper fiesta privada –me contó Nick.

Entrecerré los ojos.

-En esa fiesta, ¿habrán strippers? –pregunté. Nick se rió.

-No lo sé.

Le miré aún más fijamente, intentando que sintiera la presión.

-¿_Quieres_ que hayan strippers? –insistí.

-Se te ha pasado el detalle más importante de la historia –dijo Nick, esquivando la pregunta.

_No se me había pasado, no._

-No, te he oído: Joe lleva planeándolo desde que tú y yo nos conocimos –dije, emocionada.

-Claro. Porque, según él, él siempre ha sabido que tú y yo íbamos a acabar juntos. Ya sabes cómo se pone con su papel de sabio del bosque.

-¿Creía que el sabio del bosque era Kevin? –pregunté.

-Se turnan –dijo Nick, sin darle importancia. Me reí en voz baja ante tal respuesta.

-Me caso con un hombre loco –susurré.

-Bueno, pero al menos ese hombre loco te quiere –me dijo, besándome, esta vez durante más rato.

El móvil de Nick empezó a sonar e hizo ademán de arrastrarse hacia fuera de nuestro escondite para contestar.

-Noooo, ¡no vayas! –supliqué, haciendo de niña pequeña –quédate aquí debajo un ratito más, como si no existiera nada más en el mundo, sigue besándome… y luego podemos seguir… en la parte de arriba…. Si quieres…

Sonrió mortalmente, asintiendo.

-A eso no puedo decir que no –contestó, volviendo a su posición de lado y acercándose para besarme otra vez.

La cama era tan alta que allí debajo cabíamos el uno encima del otro. Era bastante cómodo, la verdad (a parte del duro suelo).

-¿Crees que nos servirían el desayuno aquí abajo? –le pregunté a Nick, bromeando. En nuestra sesión de besos había acabado tumbada encima de él.

-Pues más les vale… con lo que les pago deberían servirnos el desayuno en la bañera, si se lo pidiéramos –dijo.

_No sería una mala idea. _Me imaginé a Nick recubierto de espuma, completamente relajado, con los rizos húmedos y las pestañas mojadas… _céntrate, April_.

El móvil de Nick volvió a sonar. Esta vez sí que tenía que contestar, porque, ¿y si era algo importante?

Ambos reptamos hacia la superficie. Nick se puso en pie de un salto, ágil y vivaz. Sin embargo, yo escalé encima de la cama otra vez y me envolví entre las blancas sábanas de seda. Sábanas de seda, eso sí que era lujo.

-Es Joe –me dijo Nick en voz baja justo antes de descolgar –. Dime, Joe… sí, estamos… fuera… sí… eh, ¿era hoy?... ah. ¿Habéis ido ya?... sí… uhm… -se quedó callado un momento, para luego iluminársele la cara –¿en serio? ¡Vaya! ¡Felicidades, hermano! Wow… es increíble… sí, pronto nos veremos… ya te contaré. ¡Saluda a Liz de nuestra parte! Ya hablamos…

Y colgó. Después de seguir la conversación atentamente, ahora sólo me faltaba saber lo que había dicho Joe.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunté, ansiosa.

Nick se dejó caer sobre la cama, aún maravillado. Sonreía tanto que estaba segura de que le dolerían las mejillas después.

-Liz y Joe acaban de salir del médico, porque ya han pasado tres meses y, bueno… esas cosas ya se pueden saber… ¡van a tener una niña!

-¿EN SERIO? –solté, emocionada.

_¡Ayyyy, que la loca de Galletita iba a ser mamá de una nena!_ Sólo de imaginarme a Joe con sus dos chicas me volvía loca. Era una imagen demasiado perfecta, de esas que te quedas mirando con la baba cayéndote por la comisura de la boca, cual idiota.

Nick y yo nos quedamos tumbados mirando al techo, hablando sobre todo lo que iba a suponer una niña para aquellas dos cabezas locas. ¡Íbamos a ser tíos de una niña!

**Narra Kevin**

Le había estado muchas vueltas, era algo que quería hacer pero siempre me daba miedo a última hora. Supongo que, después de todo lo que había pasado con Annette, era normal que me diera miedo el compromiso, ¿no? Pero Summer era la adecuada, de eso estaba seguro. Y, bueno, ¿por qué tenían que volver a salir mal las cosas?

Lo había preparado todo para que fuera perfecto. Sabía que a Sum no le iban las grandes extravagancias, así que simplemente me levanté pronto esa mañana y le preparé un desayuno de campeones. Había comprado fresas, así que las recubrí de chocolate caliente, hice tortitas con sirope de fresa y nata; además, preparé café para los dos y coloqué un montón de fruta fresca en una bandeja, todo acompañado de unas flores. Summer aún dormía, así que me dio tiempo incluso a peinarme un poco y lavarme los dientes –¿quién quiere besar a su futura prometida con aliento mañanero?

El anillo había sido elegido hacía tiempo, sólo estaba esperando el momento más oportuno. Así que, cuando consideré que la bandeja con el desayuno me había quedado perfecta, subí las escaleras hacia nuestra habitación, donde ella estaba completamente dormida sobre la cama, boca abajo.

-¡Buenos días! –saludé, llamando levemente a la puerta. Ella alzó la cabeza, con los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño. Sin embargo, sonreía. Bostezó, incorporándose poco a poco sobre la cama, de manera que quedó sentada. Me miraba confundida, frotándose los ojos para despejarse.

-¿Qué es todo eso, Kev? –me preguntó, refiriéndose a la bandeja. Sonreí de nuevo, nervioso por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Te he preparado el desayuno… bueno, es para los dos. Porque… tengo algo que pedirte –le dije. Abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida. Echó un vistazo al reloj sobre la mesita de noche, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿A las ocho de la mañana? –insistió, incrédula. Me reí ligeramente, hecho un matojo de nervios.

-Sí… mejor ahora –dejé la bandeja sobre una mesita cerca de la cama, procurando no derramar las copas de zumo de naranja que yo mismo había exprimido. Carraspeé, intentando infundirme valor a mí mismo –eh… Summer –me arrodillé, haciendo que ella se quedara completamente erguida, tensa. Sabía lo que venía, La miré a los ojos, sonriente –; Summer, estoy loco por ti. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo… ¿te casas conmigo?

-¡Ay! –soltó un gritito. Asintió rápidamente, conteniendo las lágrimas; mordiéndose los labios.

Intenté no llorar yo también.

-¿Eso es que sí? –pregunté, al ver que mi novia no decía nada, sino que parecía a punto de ahogarse de la emoción.

Dio un salto fuera de la cama, lanzándose a mi cuello y abrazándome con fuerza.

-¡Claro que sí! –chilló –ay, pero por qué a estas horas? Mira las pintas que llevo, podría haber sido en otro sitio… podría haberme arreglado más para ti… no en pijama… ¡Ay, Kevin! Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero.

Solté unas carcajadas.

-¡Pero si estás perfecta así! –le dije, peinando su pelo revuelto con mis manos. Sacudió la cabeza.

-¡Mentiroso! –sonrió, mirándome con ojos brillantes. Le puse el anillo, con cuidado. Lo miró unos segundos y luego volvió a abrazarme tan fuerte que pensé que me ahogaría entre la emoción y la opresión.

-Te quiero, Sum –susurré sobre su hombro.

Iba a pasar el resto de mi vida con la chica más perfecta del mundo. Perfecta en sus defectos, desde luego; me sentí tan bien que no pude dejar de sonreír en toda la mañana.

-¡Vamos a desayunar! ¿Qué has preparado? –me preguntó, apartándose un poco de mí, pero cogiéndome de la mano. No pensábamos soltarnos en un buen tiempo.

**Narra April**

La boda iba a ser lo más raro del mundo.

Después de comer a escondidas en nuestra habitación del hotel, Nick me pidió que fuera a elegir mi vestido de novia improvisado a la tienda que estaba al lado de recepción. Pensé que sería una de esas tiendas cutres de hotel, con souvenirs, recuerdos y cosas así, pero estaba equivocada. En vez de eso, me encontré con una tienda de alto nivel, donde tenían vestidos de grandes marcas como Dolce & Gabbana, Oscar de la Renta, Prada, Chanel y cosas así. Me quedé un poco pasmada, mirando a mi alrededor y pensando que no me quería gastar demasiado dinero en un vestido… a cuenta de Nick –que, por supuesto, había insistido en darme su tarjeta de crédito. Al final y, tras discutir con una dependienta que pretendía endosarme un vestido horrendo blanco con hombreras –sí, hombreras–, conseguí encontrar uno precioso (y no demasiado caro), corto por la rodilla y de tirantes finos. Nunca me había parado a imaginar cómo sería mi traje de novia, pero desde luego ese era perfecto: ni demasiado pomposo, ni demasiado ridículo. Además, conseguí unos zapatos de tacón alto, de un color azul oscuro, porque según la dependienta "una ha de llevar algo azul en su boda, además de algo usado".

-¿Tienes ya el elemento usado para llevar, cariño? –me preguntó la de la tienda. La miré, algo confundida porque, al fin y al cabo, había sido casi literalmente arrastrada hasta Las Vegas, sin opción a maleta.

Entre unas cosas y otras, insistió en maquillarme un poco y arreglarme el pelo, y, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, la dejé hacerlo –siempre vigilando que no usara sombra de ojos color morado o algo así, por si acaso. No quería ir a mi boda como una transformista o algo por el estilo.

Cuando estuve lista, le di un abrazo a Priscilla (sí, así se llamaba la chica de la tienda) y corrí hacia el ascensor, de camino a nuestra habitación del hotel. Nick, por supuesto, había pedido un traje negro sencillo y una camisa blanca de botones para acompañarme. Entré algo nerviosa, caminando despacio para no torcerme el tobillo o caerme de bruces o enganchar el vestido en alguna parte y acabar todo en desastre.

Nick se me quedó mirando, sin acabar el nudo de su corbata.

-Vaya –dijo, mirándome de arriba abajo.

-¿Priscilla se ha pasado? –pregunté –me quería endosar un vestido de hombre transformista, y me ha costado convencerla de que no hacían falta pestañas postizas y purpurina en el escote. ¿Qué te parece?

-Estás perfecta. Tendré que llevarte con cadena a la capilla de Elvis, porque me parece que te van a robar por el camino –dijo, sonriendo, ya por fin acabando de anudarse la corbata. Sacudí la cabeza, acercándome para ayudarle a ponerse la chaqueta y completar su conjunto.

Estaba espectacular, como siempre.

-Yo pensaba que ibas a llevar el traje de Elvis –dije, fingiendo estar decepcionada. Él se rió.

-Elvis es quien nos casará. Ya he hablado con él por teléfono, me ha dicho que vayamos en media hora. Está cerca de aquí, y hay un coche esperándonos en la puerta –me miró fijamente, cogiéndome de las manos –¿estás preparada para ser la señora Jonas?

-La señora Jonas es tu madre. Yo seré la loca que no pinta ni con cola en tu familia porque tiene un serio caso de retraso mental y la que hará el ridículo en cada aparición pública –aclaré, nerviosa.

-Serás perfecta. Eres perfecta.

Me besó brevemente, porque llegábamos tarde. Salimos del hotel cogidos de la mano y subimos rápidamente al coche que nos esperaba. El conductor nos había preparado una botella de champán helado, para antes y para después de la ceremonia.

La capilla era un sitio… peculiar. El cura disfrazado de Elvis (que seguramente había conseguido el certificado por internet), nos esperaba, acompañado de dos señores mayores vestidos con trajes blancos y claveles rojos en la solapa de la chaqueta. Uno de ellos conservaba todos los dientes.

Contuve la risa.

-He soñado toda mi vida con una boda así –le susurré a Nick, que miraba a los presentes con una expresión divertida.

-Es el sueño de cualquier chica; lo entiendo –bromeó. Ambos nos reímos, apretó mi mano con fuerza.

-¡Qué novia tan preciosa! –exclamó uno de los señores (el que aún tenía dientes y podía articular sonidos con sentido). Se acercó para darme unas palmaditas en la espalda y estrechar la mano de Nicholas –eres muy afortunado, muchacho. Muy, muy afortunado. ¿Qué has visto en esa cabeza rizada, niña?

Se me quedó mirando, sonriendo simpáticamente. Contemplé a Nick de reojo, que estaba pendiente de mi respuesta.

-Eh, bueno… muchas cosas –respondí. El señor (que se llamaba Phil) se rió.

-Cuando mi Gladys y yo nos casamos, ella dijo que yo era el último de la lista, pero que, por alguna razón sentía que yo era el apropiado. ¿Tú sientes lo mismo? –insistió. ¿Qué era, una especie de detector de novias falsas o algo así?

-Verá, ¿sería más fácil si le dijera que le he conocido hace una hora en un bar de copas y que soy stripper y que creo que estoy embarazada de otro, así que prefiero casarme con él –que tiene dinero– a acabar sola, tirada en medio de la carretera y con sida?

Phil me miró sin alterarse.

-Claro, claro, mujer. Adelante pues; ¡casaros! Hay que mirar por la salud de ese bebé –dijo, dando unas palmaditas a mi barriga.

Nick soltó una risa explosiva, al parecer extremadamente divertido al ver que el señor se había creído una historia completamente falsa y que, además, parecía estar completamente de acuerdo con la idea de que nos fuéramos a casar así.

Aunque, estábamos en Las Vegas; ese hombre debía de estar acostumbrado a cosas peores.

-En fin, muchacho, acompáñame al altar –le dijo a Nick. Era hora de hacer el paripé y andar todo el pasillito hasta allí para que Mister Elvis nos casara –nena, tú quédate aquí que ahora viene mi amigo Lenny para acompañarte del brazo.

Se llevó medio arrastrando a Nick hacia una especie de tarima, toda decorada con flores, estrellitas doradas, pájaros de mentira, globos y serpentinas de colores. Era como si fuera el cumpleaños de un niño de parvulario. Sin embargo, me reí interiormente, pensando en la locura tan grande que estábamos a punto de cometer –y en lo genial que quedaría como anécdota algún día en el futuro cuando nuestros nietos nos preguntaran cómo nos habíamos casado.

Estaba segura de que Nick y yo nos estaríamos riendo de eso durante toda la vida.

Se me aguaron los ojos. Iba a ocurrir. Me iba a casar con Nick Jonas, el chico de mi vida. Habían sido tantas cosas… y todo había cambiado tanto…

Se oyó una música de organillo. Era la marcha nupcial acompañada de un sonido extraño, algo que parecía ser un intento de mezcla con Love Me Tender de Elvis Presley. Esa sería nuestra canción (la versión buena, obviamente). Gladys me había cogido del brazo y me había susurrado al oído _"¡Menuda noche de bodas vas a pasar, nena! ¡Ese muchacho con el que te casas tiene aspecto de durar mucho en la cama! ¡Qué suerte tienes, picarona!"_.

Me lo tomé con humor y me reí en voz baja, pensando en que la situación no podía ser más bizarra.

La ceremonia en sí duró poco. Elvis meneó las caderas al son de "queridos fans: estamos aquí reunidos para unir en MATRIMONIO a estas dos almas perdidas…". Elevaba la voz en las palabras más inesperadas, así que Nick y yo nos pasamos todo el rato intentando no reírnos o caernos de espaldas por el susto. Después de intentar imitar un trozo de una canción de Elvis, el fake-Elvis decidió que era hora de los anillos.

-Phil, ¡los anillos! –le dijo Nick, que al parecer había creído que era una buena idea dárselos a un pobre viejo casi senil. Phil sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza. Rebuscó en su bolsillo delantero, sacó un caramelo viejo, se lo metió en la boca y volvió a rebuscar en sus bolsillos laterales. Por fin, sacó una cajita pequeña. El corazón me latía con fuerza mientras que Nick la abría y nos preparábamos.

-¿Tomas tú, Nicholasss a la preciosa señourita Aprrrril como tu esposa para ahora y para el restooo de la eternidad? –preguntó Elvis. Se me iba a salir el corazón por la boca.

-Sí, quiero… la quiero como esposa –respondió él, nervioso también. Con manos temblorosas, me puso mi anillo. Me mordí el labio con fuerza para no echarme a llorar como una descosida. Elvis contoneó las caderas.

-Y tú, preciosa Apriiiil, ¿tomas al señourito Nicholasss como esposo para ahora y para siemmmmpre?

-Claro. Quiero decir, sí quiero. Le quiero –dije, haciéndome un lío. Como pude, le puse el anillo.

Nick me miraba como si fuera la primera vez que nos veíamos en siglos. Y estaba segura de que estaba a punto de llorar.

-Con el poder que me ha otorgado una página de internet, yo os declaroo ¡marido y mujeerr! –sentenció Elvis –podéis morrearos ya.

Sonó una especie de sonidito de anuncio de televisión, seguido de "She" de Elvis Costello. La cosa iba de Elvis, al parecer.

En un arranque poco habitual en él, Nick puso su mano en mi cintura y me atrajo con fuerza hacia sí, plantándome el beso del siglo.

Ya éramos marido y mujer.

¡Por fin!

* * *

**¡Ya era hora! Después de taaaaaantos líos, estos dos por fin están casados. ¿Qué os ha parecido?**  
**Supongo que, como habréis imaginado, la historia se va acercando al final... Ohhhh :( Os aviso ya de que el capítulo 20 será el último definitivo... ¡así que sólo quedan dos! Será el fin de todo, no voy a seguir con la historia ni con los personajes... y creo que voy a dejar los fics apartados durante una larga temporada. Algunas ya sabéis que me gustaría escribir un libro y eso de dedicarse a hacer fics lleva su tiempo y energía que, quizá podría emplear en una novela.**

**En fin, eso es todo por hoy. Quizá la semana que viene ya tengáis nuevo capítulo, todo depende de cómo vaya de atareada en la universidad. ¡Espero vuestras opiniones! ya sabéis que, buenas o malas, son bienvenidas.**

**¡Gracias, como siempre!**

**-Vicky.**


	19. Cambio de Rumbo

**¡Penúltimo capítulo! (':**

* * *

**Living in Paradise**  
**19. Cambio de rumbo**

**Narra Nick**

Ya de vuelta en Los Ángeles, todos parecieron estar bastante de acuerdo con nuestra decisión de casarnos en secreto, así de sopetón. Aunque, sin embargo, mis hermanos se molestaron un poco.

-¿Y qué hay de tu despedida de soltero? –me preguntó Joe, escandalizado. Estábamos los tres sentados a solas en mi antigua habitación en casa de mis padres. Era una de nuestras reuniones desesperadas, como todas esas que habíamos tenido en el pasado. Habían cambiado tantas cosas…

-Bueno, no necesito despedida de soltero –dije, encogiéndome de hombros. La verdad, cuanto menos líos, mejor.

-Pero, pero… ¡era tu oportunidad para desatarte un poco y disfrutar de la vida! –me reprochó Joe.

-En serio, tienes que dejarte llevar de vez en cuando, Nicholas –intervino Kevin –. Siempre parece que tengas 30 años en vez de 19.

-Tendríais que haberos acostumbrado ya, ¿no creéis? –me reí.

Joe seguía enfurruñado.

-Pero… ya había encontrado un sitio de strippers perfecto para la noche. Incluso dije que reservaran a un par de chicas especialmente para esa noche –confesó.

-Pues tendrás que volver a llamar y cancelar, Joe –respondió Kevin, riéndose.

-¡Creía que habíamos acordado que nada de strippers! –espeté. Joe puso cara maliciosa.

-No voy a dejar que mi hermanito se case sin "haber visto mundo" –dijo.

-Si te refieres a "sin haber visto a más chicas desnudas", creo que tienes una imagen un poco inocente de mi, Joe –respondí, levantándome de la cama donde había estado sentado todo el rato.

Ambos me miraron fijamente, con los ojos como platos.

-¿A quién más has visto? –preguntaron a coro.

-Eso no es algo que se pueda pregonar por ahí, ¿no creéis? –dije.

-¿Ni siquiera a tus hermanos mayores? ¡Sangre de tu sangre!

-Eh… no.

Por suerte para mí, mi móvil empezó a sonar, así que me di prisa para responder antes de que se les ocurriera atarme a una silla y torturarme hasta que soltara los nombres.

-¿Sí? –pregunté, descolgando el teléfono. Era un número que no conocía.

-Hola, ¿Nicholas Jonas? –preguntó una voz masculina por la otra parte.

-Sí, soy yo. ¿Quién llama?

Joe y Kevin me hicieron un gesto para indicarme que iban a salir de mi habitación y dejarme solo para que hablara tranquilamente. Asentí con la cabeza, viéndolos marchar.

-¡Hola! Verás, mi jefe me ha pedido que te llamara porque está interesado en hacerte unas pruebas para un musical en Broadway. Según tenemos entendido, has participado en otros musicales ya, ¿no? –me preguntó el chico.

-Sí, eh… en Londres y aquí mismo en Los Ángeles, más recientemente –contesté.

-Sí, claro… eh, entonces, ¿te parece bien si te doy su número y habláis los dos sobre el papel y la obra? –me preguntó.

-¿Me has dicho que es en Broadway? ¿En Nueva York? –era uno de mis sueños.

-Sí, sí. Tendrías que estar aquí durante nueve meses, más o menos. Tres meses de ensayos y seis de actuaciones. Te doy el número de mi jefe, así podéis hablarlo entre vosotros mejor.

Me apunté rápidamente el número que me iba dictando y, después de colgar me quedé pensativo durante unos momentos. ¿Mudarme a Nueva York para casi un año? Después de todo lo que había pasado la última vez que habíamos intentado pasar allí un tiempo (un desastre absoluto, por cierto), era algo a lo que le tenía que dar muchas vueltas. ¿Qué diría April? ¿Estaría dispuesta a mudarse a la ciudad de los rascacielos y dejar su vida aquí… por mi?

Al fin y al cabo, ahora estábamos casados, ¿no?

Decidí que esperaría un poco para ver cómo iban las cosas por aquí antes de decidirme y llamar para aceptar o rechazar el papel. Y es que, con Liz embarazada, Kevin y Summer prometidos y April y yo recién casados, era mucho lo que podía entrometerse en nuestro camino.

**Narra April**

Nick había estado raro los últimos meses, pero supuse que era por los nervios en general que se palpaban en el ambiente. Liz ya estaba embarazada de ocho meses, tenía una barriga enorme.

-¿Estás segura de que no son gemelos, Lizzie? –le pregunté un día que estábamos en biquini tumbadas al lado de la piscina de casa de Nick y yo. Habían venido todos a pasar el día allí, así que aprovechábamos para relajarnos. Así, al descubierto, era un balón enorme.

-¡Calla! –replicó –. Claro que no son gemelos. Es una niña y está perfectamente sana.

-Lo que no sé es cómo no te has roto aún, Liz. Eres demasiado pequeña de tamaño como para llevar eso a cuestas –le dijo Summer, riéndose. Galleta sonrió, poniéndose bien las gafas de sol.

-Soy más fuerte de lo que parezco.

-¿Dónde están nuestros novios? –preguntó Summer. Carraspeé –perdón: nuestros novios y TU marido.

¡Mi marido! Qué bien sonaba…

-Creo que están por ahí dentro, preparando la comida –dije.

Íbamos a comer en el jardín, porque hacía un día buenísimo. Al momento, salieron los tres llevando bandejas enormes con platos a rebosar.

-Galletita, ¿estás bien? –dijo Joe, dejando rápidamente la bandeja y acercándose a ella para ayudarla a levantarse de la hamaca para que se sentara a la mesa.

-Estoy bien, Joseph –respondió ella, con voz cansina –. ¡No voy a romperme en mil pedazos cada vez que me mueva! Aún puedo andar sola, gracias.

-¡Déjala respirar, Joseph! –dijo Nick desde la mesa –. Venga, venid todos que me muero de hambre.

Era el maestro de ceremonias porque, según él, esa era nuestra casa y tenía que ejercer como anfitrión.

-Cuánto hemos avanzado desde que nos conocimos todos, ¿no? –dijo Kevin, mientras comíamos.

-Hace tanto tiempo… -miré a Nick con ojos brillantes.

-Y ahora Nick y April están casados, Galleta y yo vamos a tener una niña y Kev y Summer están prometidos –resumió Joe, medio lloroso –tenemos que salir a celebrarlo. Esta noche. ¡He dicho!

Se levantó para darle más énfasis a su propuesta, alzando su copa para que todos brindáramos con él. Nos miramos algo confundidos.

-¿Salir? ¿Adónde? –preguntó Kev.

-¡A un club nuevo que han abierto en la ciudad! El dueño me dijo que estábamos todos invitados a ir cuando quisiéramos –dijo Joseph, dando un trago de su bebida.

-¿Te has olvidado de que tu novia está embarazada y que va a explotar en menos de un mes? –pregunté. Hacía siglos que no salíamos todos juntos.

-¡Oye! Que esté embarazada no significa que no me apetezca salir. Seguro que allí hay un sitio tranquilo, apartado de empujones y gritonas, ¿verdad? –exclamó Liz. Joe asintió –; además, que salgamos a un club no significa que tenga que beber alcohol. Yo no bebo; mi bebé tampoco.

-Yo no salgo a clubs –replicó Nick, mirándonos a todos con cara de asco, como si fuera una idea ridícula.

-¡El señorito estirado! –se carcajeó Joe –¡venga, diviértete por una noche!

Le cogí de la mano por debajo de la mesa, mirándole con carita suplicante.

-Sólo esta noche. Nos iremos pronto y te recompensaré en casa –le susurré. Me sonrió, agachando la cabeza, como si la idea le entusiasmara.

-¿Qué se pone uno para ir a un club? Joseph, tendrás que dejarme alguna de esas chaquetas de cuero ridículas que te pones –le dijo a su hermano. Todos nos reímos al ver la cara de molestia de Joe.

-¡Eh! No son ridículas, son modernas. Tú deberías dejar de vestirte como un abuelo, que eres el más joven –respondió el mediano.

-Vale, dejémoslo estar –intervino Kevin –entonces, ¿hay plan? ¿Esta noche todos de fiesta al club del amigo de Joseph?

Todos asentimos.

Después de comer, cada pareja se fue a su nido. Bueno, al menos eso hicieron ellos, porque Nick insistió en que fuéramos él y yo a la playa.

-¡Te vas a quemar! –le grité a Nick mientras corría hacia el agua.

Había bastante gente aprovechando un día más en California; había surfistas, chicas en topless, gente rara y familias, pero era una situación tan sencilla y normal que se me hacía raro que nadie nos asaltara. Nick parecía libre de preocupaciones, riéndose ante mi comentario, ignorándolo y entrando rápidamente en el agua. Se le veía bien, a gusto.

-¡Entra en el agua! –me gritó, haciéndome señas con la mano. Me di cuenta de que un par de chicas le miraban fijamente los brazos, perfectamente musculados, y luego me miraban a mi con envidia. ¡JÁ! El guaperas era mí marido.

Me quité el vestido rápidamente y corrí hacia el agua, que estaba fría pero se sentía agradable con tanto calor. Nick empezó a salpicarme.

-Últimamente estás muy contento –le dije, sonriendo, colgándome de su cuello. Me dedicó su sonrisa torcida.

-Es que ahora estoy casado con la chica más perfecta del mundo –replicó. Me sonrojé.

-Tienes que dejar de hacer eso.

-¿El qué? –preguntó.

-Causarme paros cardíacos. ¡Estamos casados! Tendría que estar ya acostumbrada a ti –le dije.

-Bueno, yo espero no dejar de causártelos nunca –contestó, besándome tiernamente. Luego se quedó mirándome fijamente, serio de repente –; oye, April… ahora que… ahora que estamos casados, ¿me apoyarías en cualquier cosa?

Me asusté.

-Claro, en cualquier cosa… aunque si me dices que quieres cambiarte de sexo me lo pensaré, obviamente –bromeé, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.

-No… es que… _muy graciosa _–se rió brevemente –. No sé si… ¿cómo sé si tomo la decisión adecuada?

-¿En qué? –pregunté. Apartó la mirada.

-No es nada –dijo, escabulléndose rápidamente y caminando hacia la orilla.

Ahora la preocupada era yo.

**Narra Joe**

-¿De verdad que te apetece ir, Lizzie? –le pregunté por milésima vez a Galletita. Estaba a punto de vestirse para la cita que teníamos todos en el club en una hora.

-¡Claro que sí! –dijo, mirando con ansia todos sus vestidos de antes del embarazo –nada me cabe ya, Joseph. Los vestidos de premamá no son nada del otro mundo… tendría que haber alguien que se dedicara a hacer cosas bonitas para las futuras mamás… no estos sacos que venden.

-¿Qué me dices de este? –le pregunté, enseñándole uno blanco ancho que tenía por allí escondido. Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¡Perfecto! –me dio un beso y fue a cambiarse. Yo ya estaba vestido, así que sólo intenté hacerme algo con el pelo, aunque no había mucho que hacer.

-Oye, Lizzie… he estado pensando en nuestra hija –le dije, sonriendo. Ella estaba callada, como dándome pie a que siguiera hablando –he pensado que… bueno, que me gustaría que se llamara Lily.

Galleta se asomó desde el baño, donde estaba vistiéndose. Su cara resplandecía.

-¡Me encanta! –respondió, acercándose a medio vestir. Me miró con ojos llorosos, cogió mi mano y la puso sobre su barriga –. Dile hola a Lily Jonas, papá. Acaba de pegarme una patada al oírte decir "Lily".

Me emocioné al notar otra patada en cuanto apoyé mi mano. Me puse a llorar como un niño pequeño.

-Lily Jonas, hola, pequeña. Te queda sólo un mes para salir de ahí y conocer a papá y mamá, que ahora mismo parecen unos idiotas llorando sin parar –dije, y Liz se rió –Galleta, te quiero. En cuanto la niña haya nacido quiero que nos casemos. Y no nos vamos a separar nunca en la vida, ¿lo entiendes?

Asintió, aún llorosa. La besé durante un buen rato, hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que teníamos que darnos prisa si queríamos llegar a tiempo.

Durante todo el camino no dejé de pensar en Lily. Lily era un nombre precioso y la verdad, que a Liz le hubiera gustado me hacía demasiado feliz. Galleta y yo estuvimos cantando durante todo el camino, riéndonos, comentando cosas que haríamos con la pequeña cuando naciera, cuando creciera. Si había una definición de felicidad en mi vida, esa era; ese momento.

Cuando llegamos al club nos sorprendimos al ver que no había paparazzi alrededor y que Nick, April, Kev y Sum ya nos esperaban en la puerta, además de muchas otras personas que hacían cola para entrar. Era relativamente calmado, ya que nadie parecía exaltado al ver llegar a "famosos".

Cogí a Liz de la mano y andamos hacia el resto del grupo.

-¿Lleváis mucho rato esperando? –pregunté. Dijeron que no.

-Tu amigo nos ha reconocido y nos ha preguntado si queríamos esperarte dentro, pero preferíamos estar aquí. ¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto? –preguntó Nick. Liz y yo nos miramos, emocionados.

-Hemos tenido una pequeña… distracción –dijo Galleta. Se preparó para soltar la noticia –; Joe ha dado con el nombre perfecto para nuestra hija: Lily.

Todos soltaron gritos de alegría, contentos. Nick me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, mientras que Kevin me miraba, orgulloso.

-Es un nombre precioso –dijo Summer, sonriente. Todos asintieron.

-Me encanta, es perfecto –añadió April.

El jolgorio duró un rato más, hasta que el dueño amigo mío se acercó para saludarnos y decirnos que ya teníamos nuestro reservado preparado, así que entramos ordenadamente. El club era oscuro, con luces brillantes por todas partes. Había muchísima gente y la música estaba muy alta; el dueño nos llevó por unas escaleras laterales a la parte de arriba, donde, al parecer, estaban los reservados. Allí teníamos nuestra propia barra y mesas con asientos, además de otra pista de baile. Había una enorme pecera con peces de colores que dividía la sala en dos. La verdad, todo era muy sofisticado.

-¿Estás bien? –le pregunté a Galleta cuando nos instalamos en nuestros sofás. Ella asintió, animada. Estaba hablando con April sobre la niña y otras cosas, al parecer.

Después de preguntarles a todos lo que querían, fui a por las bebidas. Justo en ese momento, la camarera de la barra de la sala privada desaparecía de la vista, dejándolo todo desatendido. Como no me apetecía esperar mil años hasta que hubiera vuelto, decidí arriesgarme un poco y bajar a la sala normal, con el resto de la gente. _¿Qué puede pasar? Simplemente pediré las bebidas y volveré a subir rápidamente con mi grupo._ Era ridículo que me pusiera nervioso; esa no era la primera vez que estaba alrededor de gente "normal".

Pero, por alguna razón, seguía estando alterado.

Bajé las escaleras rápidamente y, sin establecer contacto visual con nadie para pasar lo más inadvertido posible, me abrí paso entre la gente hasta llegar a la barra. Una camarera con un escote hasta el ombligo me atendió.

-¿Qué te pongo, guapo? –preguntó, esbozando su mejor sonrisa. Sonreí amablemente, recitando de carrerilla todo lo que mis hermanos y las chicas habían pedido. Ella me guiñó el ojo como muestra de conformidad y se puso a preparar los combinados.

Una chica de pelo largo rubio se apoyó en la barra, a mi lado. Se me quedó mirando fijamente, con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Tu cara me suena –me dijo, intentando hacerse oír por encima de la estrepitosa música. Giré la cara rápidamente.

-¿En serio? –respondí. _Que se dé prisa la camarera en preparar esas bebidas_. Lo último que quería era llamar la atención en esos momentos.

-Sí… tú eres uno de los tres Jonas, ¿no? –insistió, ensanchando su sonrisa. Me encogí de hombros, como asintiendo. Ella pareció emocionada, pero se comportó de forma bastante moderada. Me di cuenta de que estaba un poco borracha ya que le costó un poco sentarse en el taburete. Se tambaleó peligrosamente, apoyando su brazo en mi hombro –me encantan vuestras canciones. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eh, esperar a que estén mis bebidas –dije, intentando esquivar la pregunta (y su brazo).

-¡EH TÚ! –gritó un tipo, acercándose pesadamente a la chica, mirándome amenazante –¿estás intentando ligar con mi novia?

El chico se puso entre la rubia y yo, mientras que ella exclamaba algún tipo de protesta. Tenía pinta de ser uno de esos tipos de los que era mejor apartarse lo antes posible sin hacer ningún tipo de contacto visual. Levanté las manos, a lo "¡inocente, lo juro!".

-No, no. Para nada, sólo estoy esperando a mis bebidas que… -justo la camarera me las puso en una bandeja, para facilitarme el camino –ahora mismo me acaban de dar. Me voy ya, no quería molestar a nadie.

El tipo se me quedó mirando mientras pagaba a la camarera y recogía la bandeja, intentando que mis movimientos fueran lo más rápidos posibles para salir de allí cuanto antes. Aun así, se colocó delante de mí, impidiéndome el paso.

-¿Te crees que por ser famoso puedes ligar con la chica de cualquiera? –insistió él, sin moverse. Obviamente, tampoco iba sobrio del todo.

-No, claro que no… eh, yo me voy ya. No quiero problemas –dije. El hecho de que yo era bastante bajito no ayudaba.

-Eh, deja al chico en paz o llamo a seguridad –le gritó la camarera que me acababa de atender, defensora de la ley y justicia.

-¡Pues llama a quien te de la gana, puta! –exclamó el tipo. Se empezó a crear un pequeño escándalo, porque sus amigotes se habían dado cuenta del embrollo y empezaron a acercarse para, seguramente, hacerme pedacitos. Por suerte para todos, los de seguridad llegaron tan rápido que en cuanto me di cuenta ya los habían sacado a todos del club.

Eso sí, mis bebidas habían sido tiradas al suelo, rompiéndose las copas en mil pedazos. Me quedé paralizado un segundo, procesando todo el lío que se había montado.

-Joe, ¿verdad? –me dijo la camarera. Asentí, al ver que me miraba amablemente –no te preocupes por las bebidas; ahora haré que alguien te lleve lo mismo a tu sala privada. Vete ya, voy a ver si alguien recoge todos estos cristales.

-Lo siento mucho, en serio –me disculpé. Ella negó con la cabeza, como quitándole importancia.

-Pasa continuamente –replicó, yéndose a buscar a quien fuera que tenía que buscar.

Sin perder ni un segundo, me escabullí de vuelta a la sala privada, donde, obviamente, todo estaba más calmado. Tuve que dar muchas explicaciones al resto, que me miraban contar la historia con mucha atención. La camarera cumplió su palabra y nos trajeron las bebidas en un rato, y no fueron las únicas. Liz, por supuesto, sólo bebió zumo de naranja.

Al cabo de tres horas, se empezaba a notar que habíamos bebido bastante, ya que el tono de la conversación había aumentado y estábamos armando bastante escándalo con nuestros brindis y proposiciones. Eso sí, todo estuvo entre nosotros -¿quién más nos hacía falta? Nadie, en realidad.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos ya –dijo Nick, sonriente. Sus ojos brillaban cuando bebía. Miró a April –; esta señorita me debe una pequeña… recompensa por haber venido.

Ella se rió, achispada.

-No diré que no –respondió, levantándose a la vez que su marido.

-Creo que todos deberíamos irnos –dijo Kevin. El resto asentimos, así que nos levantamos y, con cuidado de no caernos rodando, bajamos las mortales escaleras.

El dueño salió a despedirse, así que nos guió hacia la parte trasera, donde tres coches nos esperaban para llevarnos a casa (ninguno estábamos en condiciones para conducir; ni siquiera Liz, que estaba a punto de quedarse dormida allí de pie).

Y lo siguiente fue tan rápido que casi tengo que esforzarme para recordarlo.

Cuando estábamos a punto de subirnos al coche, se oyó un grito a lo lejos. Más bien un bramido.

-¡TÚ! ¿Escabulléndote por la parte de atrás como un mocoso, eh? –se acercó corriendo el tipo de antes, el de la pelea. Me miraba amenazante, fuera de sí. ¡_Joder, era enorme!_

-Eh, venga, amigo… déjalo estar, vete a casa –intervino Kevin, intentando apartarlo al ver que estaba a punto de echarse sobre mí.

Tiró de un empujón a Kevin al suelo, abriéndose paso. Del bolsillo de su chaqueta sacó una navaja pequeña y, sin apenas darme tiempo para reaccionar, la esgrimió en el aire, directo a mi corazón. Sin embargo, entre el barullo, no fue a mi a quien se la clavó. No, eso habría sido menos doloroso.

Se la clavó a Liz.


	20. La Vida Sigue

**Living in Paradise**

**20. La Vida Sigue**

**Narra Joe**

El ambiente en el hospital era tan frío que no podía dejar de tiritar, congelado. Mi corazón estaba en un puño y los ojos me escocían por haber estado llorando casi todo el camino en ambulancia, muerto de miedo. Habían conectado a Liz a una máquina y sus latidos eran cada vez más débiles, mientras que los enfermeros "intentaban hacer todo lo posible". Pero lo que más les preocupaba era el bebé. Yo quería a mi Galletita de vuelta, la quería despierta, riéndose, obligándome a poner la mano en su barriga y diciéndome lo buen padre que iba a ser.

Quería ver sus ojos brillar otra vez.

Al llegar a urgencias, me prohibieron seguir la camilla que llevaba a mis dos chicas, mis dos pequeñas. Me quedé solo, sin poder parar de llorar. Sin embargo, era todo como una nebulosa. No podía estar pasando. Estaba soñando, seguro. Liz estaba dormida a mi lado, en casa. La cama era muy grande, pero ella siempre se las apañaba para echarme mientras dormía, dejándome un espacio muy pequeño justo al borde del colchón. Sonreí brevemente, perdido en mi ensoñación.

En lo que parecieron horas, llegó corriendo el resto del grupo. Iban acelerados.

-Hemos llegado lo antes que hemos podido, la policía nos ha pedido que testificáramos mientras detenían al malnacido –oí decir a Nick, mientras apoyaba su mano sobre mi hombro, como infundiéndome valor.

Asentí brevemente, demasiado perdido en mis pensamientos.

¿Y si no salía con vida? ¿Y si no volvía a ver su sonrisa?

-¿Qué te han dicho en la ambulancia, Joe? ¿Va a ponerse bien? –preguntó April, mirándome con cara preocupada. Tenía también los ojos hinchados, de llorar supongo. Todos estábamos con las mismas caras, pero yo me negaba a apartar la vista de la puerta blanca por la que se habían llevado a mi Galletita.

-No me han dicho nada… se… se la han llevado y no me han dejado ir con ella –murmuré.

Justo en ese momento salió un médico. Intenté leer en su expresión si traía malas o buenas noticias.

-¿Joe Jonas? –me preguntó. Salí de mi ensoñación, asintiendo. Todos centramos la atención en él –esto… hemos tenido que realizarle una cesárea a Elizabeth, porque el bebé estaba encontrándose con algunas complicaciones y nos preocupaba que pudiera perderlo. Como el embarazo es de ocho meses, tendrá que estar un tiempo en la incubadora, pero está perfectamente sana.

Sonreí, algo aliviado. Sin embargo, aún faltaba la pregunta clave.

-¿Y Liz? ¿Está bien? ¿Se pondrá bien? –pregunté, desesperado –¿puedo entrar a verla? ¿Puedo ver a mi hija?

Su cara cambió de expresión.

-El navajazo ha herido muchos de sus órganos vitales… eh, me temo que los pulmones se le han encharcado de sangre demasiado rápido y… bueno, no hemos podido hacer nada por ella. Ha muerto hace unos cinco minutos –dijo, pesadamente –. Lo siento mucho, hemos hecho todo lo que hemos podido.

Se me cayó el mundo encima. Era como si lo que me estaba diciendo no acabara de procesarse en mi cerebro. Escuché el sollozo de April detrás de mí, que enterraba su cara en el pecho de Nick, que la abrazaba también con cara de terror. Kevin y Summer parecían demasiado impactados por la noticia, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Pero yo seguía ahí parado, mirando al médico como si nada de lo que acababa de decir tuviera sentido.

-Pero… pero…

Las lágrimas empezaron a desbordarme los ojos; mi corazón se había roto.

-Puedes pasar a ver a tu hija, si quieres. Te dejarán cogerla un rato, pero luego tiene que quedarse en la incubadora por un tiempo, como he dicho –añadió el médico. Luego se dio media vuelta.

¿Cómo podía estar contento por tener una hija cuando mi Galletita se había ido?

-¿Puedo…? ¿Puedo ver a Liz? ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde la han llevado? –pregunté, antes de que se fuera.

-Está aún en la sala, no sé si te dejaran verla… -dijo.

-Doctor, por favor. Sólo quiero verla una vez más. No pueden llevársela sin que la vea una vez. Sólo una. Sólo le pido eso –supliqué con la voz rota.

-Está bien, puedes entrar… supongo que tienes dos minutos –respondió el médico, serio.

Mi corazón se había roto y no habría manera posible de repararlo. Mi Galletita se había ido y… me había dejado solo.

Sentí que las piernas me flojeaban mientras iba hacia la sala donde habían intentado reanimar a Liz. Estaba tan destrozado que ya era como si fuera otra persona, como si estuviera viéndolo todo desde fuera, sin comprender del todo lo que estaba pasando. Kevin y Summer me acompañaron. Nick y April se habían quedado en el pasillo porque al parecer April estaba demasiado afectada y se negaba a ver a su amiga en aquel estado. Ambos se quedaron sentados en el suelo, apoyados contra la pared.

Pero yo tenía que verla una vez más y darle un beso, aunque ya no lo fuera a notar. Me daba igual.

**Narra April**

El mes siguiente a la muerte de Liz fue tan negro como el pelo de la recién nacida Lily. Joe se había encerrado en su casa y se negaba a salir. Ni siquiera había ido a ver a su hija al hospital.

El funeral fue triste y todos lloramos demasiado. Kevin y Nick se encargaron de todo… como llevaban haciendo desde entonces, porque Joe parecía demasiado débil como para preocuparse por algo aparte de quedarse en casa, solo. Había dejado de ser el Joe que era. Nada parecía tener sentido para él.

Yo estaba dolida, obviamente. Mi mejor amiga había muerto demasiado pronto. Todas las noches me quedaba pensando en ella y, aunque empezaba riéndome al recordar situaciones ridículas que nos habían pasado, casi siempre acababa llorando al darme cuenta de que ya no estaba. Uno nunca quiere ver morir a sus amigos.

-Tranquila, April. Estoy aquí, me tienes contigo. Llora un rato más y luego duérmete –me decía Nick todas las noches, abrazándome con fuerza. No sé qué habría hecho si él no me hubiera apoyado durante esas noches.

Entre todos hacíamos turnos para ir a ver a Lily. La pequeña había sido prematura, pero estaba bien. Después del primer mes en observación, nos dijeron en el hospital que ya podíamos llevarla a casa. Pero, ¿a qué casa? Joe no había mostrado ningún interés por ella desde que la vio la primera vez, cuando se despidió de Liz. Yo no quise verla; prefería recordarla como era, no tumbada en una camilla, sin vida.

Decidimos que lo mejor era llevar a Lily a casa de los padres de Nick y prácticamente todos nos mudamos allí. Kevin y Sum compartían una habitación, y habían pospuesto su boda porque nadie estaba de humor para ella. Pero a ellos no les importaba, porque, al fin y al cabo, estaban juntos todo el tiempo; Nick y yo trasladamos algunas de nuestras cosas a la casa familiar, donde sus padres nos acogieron sin problemas. Parecían contentos de tenerlos a todos de vuelta… excepto a Joe.

Un día, se decidió lo que íbamos a hacer: Kevin, Nick y yo íbamos a ir a casa de Joe, donde se había encerrado, para hacerle entrar en razón. E íbamos a llevar a su hija, preciosa como era, de pelo negro y ojitos despiertos. Su piel era rosita y sus piernecitas y bracitos siempre se movían sin cesar, como si estuviera saludando al mundo. Era la cosa más bonita que había visto. Sus ojos recordaban mucho a los de Joe, pero el resto de los rasgos eran completamente de Liz; de mayor sería guapísima.

Cuando llegamos a casa de Joe, todos en manada, él se limitó a abrirnos la puerta con el mando a distancia, pero no salió a recibirnos. De todas formas, nosotros ya sabíamos dónde estaba escondido: en su habitación, debajo de las sábanas. Estaba segura de que no las había cambiado porque aún olían a Liz. Las cosas de mi amiga estaban esparcidas por el suelo, y alguien había vaporizado su perfume por toda la habitación. Sentí una punzada de dolor al entrar y ver a Joe en aquel estado.

-Joe, esto tiene que acabar –le dijo Nick. Directo al grano.

Ellos eran sus hermanos, así que decidí mantenerme un poco al margen, servir de apoyo.

-Dejadme en paz. Coged lo que necesitéis e iros –dijo, sin salir de debajo de las sábanas.

-Joe, te hemos traído a Lily. Ya no tiene que estar en el hospital; está perfectamente sana –añadió Kevin.

-No… no quiero verla –contestó secamente Joseph.

-¡Es tu hija! –espetó Nick –y la de Liz. ¿Qué crees que querría ella, Joe? ¿Crees que le parecería bien que te quedaras aquí encerrado durante un mes, sin cuidar de ella?

-¡Yo no puedo cuidar de nadie! –gritó Joe –no pude cuidar a Galletita, y ahora no podré cuidar a nuestra hija.

-Joe… -murmuré, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Ella se ha ido, April! Liz no está –se le quebró la voz. Se había puesto de pie de un salto, me miraba con ojos desorbitados. Tenía unas ojeras enormes y los ojos enrojecidos –¿qué voy a hacer yo sin ella?

Me acerqué hacia él, cogiéndole las manos con calma. Ambos llorábamos, pero no importaba. Le dirigí una sonrisa triste.

-Vas a criar a la hija que ella te ha dado. Vas a ser un padre genial, y vas a contarle todos los detalles sobre aquella vez que llevaste a su madre a Disneyworld, la disfrazaste de princesa y le declaraste tu amor –dije. Joe esbozó una breve sonrisa, sin parar de llorar. –. No puedes encerrarte aquí para siempre. Lily te necesita.

-Todo me recuerda a ella. Es contradictorio porque… porque quiero tenerla presente, pero por otra parte no. No puedo ver nada sin acordarme de ella o pensar en lo que diría. Incluso le hablo a veces –admitió Joe, sorbiéndose la nariz.

-No es malo que le hables (siempre que no sea en público y te acusen de demencia) –intenté bromear.

-Nos hemos mudado todos a casa de papá y mamá, Joseph. ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros, aunque sea una temporada, hasta que las cosas se normalicen un poco? –dijo Nick. Joe asintió después de un rato.

Más tranquilo, se sentó en el borde de la cama. Luego levantó la cabeza, como si se acabara de acordar de algo.

-¿Habéis… habéis traído a Lily? –preguntó. Asentimos.

Kevin se acercó a él con una sonrisa. La llevaba en brazos porque, al parecer, a la pequeña le encantaba que su tío Kev la cogiera. Nick siempre tenía ese aspecto nervioso cuando se la ofrecían, y lo mismo me pasaba a mi. Los niños no eran nuestro punto fuerte.

Sin embargo Kev era perfecto en eso. La miraba y trataba con cariño, y quizá por eso a la niña le gustaba tanto; los bebés tienen un sexto sentido para esas cosas.

-Toma, cógela con cuidado. Sujeta su cabeza –dijo Kevin. Obviamente, había aprendido mucho siendo el hermano mayor.

La expresión de Joe no tenía precio. La cogió con manos temblorosas pero, en cuanto Lily lo miró con sus enormes ojos, fue como si hubiera una conexión. Eran los mismos ojos mirándose el uno al otro. Joe había dejado de llorar, pero sus ojos se humedecieron.

-Lily –susurró. La niña hizo un gesto gracioso con sus manos, como intentando coger la cara de Joe –hola, soy papá. Ya estoy contigo.

Se quedaron mirándose un rato más, haciendo que Kev, Nick y yo nos sintiéramos como unos entrometidos ante una escena tan íntima.

-Eso es; voy a cuidarte –le dijo Joe a su hija. Nick me abrazó, como siempre hacía cuando creía que más lo necesitaba. Me apegué a él gratamente.

-Tengo que irme de aquí… no creo que pueda ser feliz con todo tan reciente –dijo Joe. Asentimos.

-Vamos a casa –dijo Kevin. Joe sacudió la cabeza, aún abrazando a Lily contra su pecho. Empezaba a quedarse medio dormida, así que se había agarrado con fuerza a la camiseta arrugada de Joe.

-No, no me refiero a cambiar de casa… sino de ciudad –aclaró el mediano –no puedo seguir en Los Ángeles. Esta ciudad me ha agotado.

-¿Dónde quieres ir? –le preguntó Kev, sentándose a su lado en la cama, corrigiendo despreocupadamente la postura de sus manos para que cogiera mejor a Lily.

-No lo sé. ¿A Texas? –aventuró Joe. Siempre se me olvidaba que tenían casa allí.

Nick carraspeó.

-Creo que este es el momento adecuado de contaros cierta noticia que no me he atrevido a deciros –dijo Nick. Todos le miramos confundidos.

-¿Qué noticia? –pregunté, preocupada. Él me apretó con fuerza.

-Eh… hace un mes, más o menos, me llamaron para ofrecerme un papel en un musical de Broadway. Dije que no estaba muy seguro, porque nosotros… bueno, nosotros habíamos dicho que pronto nos pondríamos a trabajar en nueva música, ¿no? –miró a sus hermanos, que asintieron –pero… ahora que las cosas están así… ¿qué os parecería si todos nos mudáramos a Nueva York? Kevin y Summer podrían casarse allí, o vivir en New Jersey si lo preferís… y Joe, tú puedes quedarte con April y conmigo en nuestro ático… o buscarte un piso, no importa. Lo que te apetezca -nos miró a todos, que estábamos completamente en shock por la noticia.

-Nick, ¡Broadway! –dijo Joe, sonriendo sinceramente –es un sueño para ti, ¡enhorabuena! Te abrazaría si pudiera, pero se ha dormido. No quiero hacer movimientos bruscos.

Se refería a Lily, que dormitaba tranquila contra el pecho de su papá. La miramos con tranquila. Me gustaba ver a Joe más o menos tranquilo otra vez.

-Creo que es una buena idea –dijo Kevin, que había estado callado, con aspecto pensativo –creo que me gustaría enseñarle a Summer New Jersey. Estoy seguro de que hay casas bonitas por allí, quizá por nuestra antigua urbanización…

-Entonces, ¿nos mudamos a Nueva York? –no podía creerlo, vivir en esa ciudad había sido siempre uno de mis sueños.

-Creo que un cambio de aires nos sentará bien a todos –dijo Joe, asintiendo brevemente.

-Está bien –dijo Nick, mirándonos a todos –. La semana que viene nos pondremos en marcha.

* * *

ooo

* * *

Había pasado casi un año desde que nos mudamos todos a Nueva York.

El musical en el que Nick actuaba casi todas las noches estaba teniendo tanto éxito que habían decidido contratarle para un mes más, pero nosotros habíamos decidido que no nos íbamos a mudar. La Gran Manzana nos había recibido con los brazos abiertos y no teníamos intención de irnos. Habían sido 12 meses en los que habíamos paseado, comprado, comido, visitado sitios y cosas perfectas, pero aún notaba como si me quedara mucho por descubrir. Nueva York era ese tipo de ciudad en la que nunca sabes lo que va a pasar o qué cosas nuevas vas a ver.

Al principio, nos las habíamos ingeniado para vivir todos en el ático que Nick había comprado para nosotros. Era un descontrol porque, aunque la casa era grande, éramos cinco adultos y un bebé. Vivimos muchas situaciones graciosas en las que el gran padre Kevin tuvo que hacer de niñera y profesora, enseñándonos muchas cosas.

Al cabo de tres meses, Joe había conseguido convencer al dueño del apartamento debajo del nuestro para que se lo vendiera, así que se mudó allí con la pequeña Lily, que crecía a una velocidad de vértigo. Su pelo empezaba a rizarse ligeramente, y seguía tan despierta como siempre. Joe aún tenía momentos en los que parecía triste, ausente. Pero se le solía pasar cuando le dejabas un rato solo. Había comprendido que tenía que estar ahí para su hija, que no podía hundirse sin hacer nada.

Kevin y Summer por fin se casaron y vivían felizmente en una casa con un jardín enorme en New Jersey, cruzando el puente. Casi siempre venían a vernos; nos gustaba colarnos cada noche en el teatro mientras que Nick actuaba. Nos sentábamos en las últimas filas y repetíamos sus frases de memoria, porque había pasado demasiado tiempo repitiéndolas en voz alta con nosotros cerca –o quizá porque habíamos visto la obra un montón de veces.

Personalmente, noté que había madurado casi de golpe. Nunca me había gustado ver a Nick con otra chica, pero los celos me habían casi desaparecido (o, al menos, no sentía la necesidad de asesinar a su compañera en la obra, su enamorada). Además, había decidido que no quería ser la típica esposa florero, acompañando a Nick a todas partes como un perrito faldero y sin vida propia, así que volví a ponerme a trabajar. Esta vez no fue una película, sino como presentadora de un programa. Y no sólo eso: había decidido que entraría a estudiar en la NYU el siguiente año. La universidad siempre había sido un gran sueño para mi, y ahora podía conseguirlo.

Era una vida atareada: universitaria / esposa / tía de una preciosa niña / presentadora. Pero me gustaba mantenerme ocupada.

De vez en cuando, algún grupo de fans nos paraban por la calle cuando Nick y yo paseábamos tranquilamente, pero la presión se notaba mucho menos que en Los Ángeles. Ya no teníamos que ir de incógnito; en Nueva York nos perdíamos directamente entre la multitud, haciendo que fuera un poco más difícil reconocernos.

Y, en cuanto a los Jonas Brothers... no dejaron de hacer música. Habían estado escribiendo algunas canciones y tomando ideas con la guitarra o el piano (mis múltiples dolores de cabeza eran la prueba, porque se pasaban la noche en el salón de casa, tocando la misma melodía o cantando las mismas palabras una y otra vez). Sus planes eran escribir, grabar y sacar el CD en menos de un año, cosa que las fans ya deseaban desde hacía tiempo.

Muchas veces pensaba que vivíamos en el paraíso. Es cierto que habíamos perdido a uno de los nuestros, pero, después de todo, la vida sigue y todo se acaba.

**FIN**

* * *

**Eso es todo, queridas lectoras. ¡No os imagináis lo mucho que he llorado escribiendo este capítulo! Quizá os parezca tontería, pero son casi 4 años de mi vida escribiendo todo esto, perdiéndome en ensoñaciones sobre cómo haría el siguiente capítulo o parando de escribir algunas escenas porque el mero hecho de imaginármelas me hacía reírme como una loca, a solas en mi habitación.**

**Espero que os haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo :) y, como siempre, muchas gracias por comentar, darme vuestras opiniones y, sobre todo, apoyarme.**

**Quizá nos leamos pronto, en otro medio (¿quizá algún día en papel?) ;)**

**Buena suerte con todo, recordad que nunca se sabe lo que te puede pasar y, ¡sed felices!**

**-Vicky.**


End file.
